Zatch Bell: The Divine Light Mamodo!
by Lightning God Traxid
Summary: One thousand years have passed since the Mamodo King Zatch Bell triumped over ninety-nine other Mamodo's with his human partner Kiyomaro Takamine. He has reluctantly chosen one hundred of the next generation of Mamodo children and they must now participate in the Mamodo battle to rule the Mamodo World as the next King. (Accepting Oc's).
1. The Girl and The Yellow Book!

**A/N- Hello everyone that is currently reading this right now. My name is Lightning God Traxid and this is my second story on this fanfiction site. After I had finally finished reading the manga Zatch Bell, ideas just kept pouring into my head and I basically had no other choice but to finally decide to write my own Zatch Bell fanfiction.**

**I've managed to come up with a few Mamodo characters but unfortunately there's no way I would be able to come up with one hundred characters by myself. I am willing to accept the Oc's from others and I'll obviously give credit to the senders at the end of the chapters. If you wish to send an Oc, please feel free to send them in the reviews or PM me. **

**I don't think I have anything else to say, so let's get started with the first chapter already! Please enjoy! XD**

* * *

**The Girl And The Yellow Book!**

* * *

(Akiruno Tokyo)

* * *

It was six'o'clock in the morning and the alarm on Azrael's alarm clock was going off. His face cringed and he stirred back and forth in his bed as the non-stop, constant beeping kept echoing in his head, despite the attempts to block the noise out by placing the pillow over his ears. After enduring about two minutes of the annoying beeping, he finally shot out from his bed and smashed the alarm clock to pieces with the hammer that he had on the night stand close to his bed.

"Azrael! Azrael! Did you just destroy another alarm clock?" Azrael's mother yelled as she burst into the room swinging a broom around in her left hand.

"Well maybe if it didn't go off so loud so early in the morning maybe I wouldn't have destroyed it like I did the others, mother." Azrael groaned while climbing back into his bed, hoping that he could get just a few more minutes of sleep before he got up for school.

"Oh no you don't, mister sleeps-a-lot! You're going to get up right now and get ready to school! The principal said that if you miss one more day of school, you're going to be expelled!" Azrael's mother yelled as she ruthless began to beat him with the broom.

"Ow! Ow! Yeouch! S-stop it mom! Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Azrael sighed in deep annoyance as he snatched the broom from his mother and shot up out of bed.

"Sheesh, everyday you make your already hard working mother go all the way to the store and back with a new alarm clock just to replace the destroyed one." Azrael's mother cried over dramatically.

"No one's forced you into going to the store, mother! Where you go to buy things is of your own free will!" Azrael stated while leaning the broom against the wall.

"Technically you're forcing me to go to the store everyday since you keep destroying your alarm clocks! How do you expect to be woken up everyday without one?" Azrael's mother asked while placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"You coming into my room yelling and swinging around that broom of yours would surely do the trick." Azrael replied as he walked into the bathroom while rubbing the back of his neck. His mother was about to tell him something until she heard the door bell ring a few times.

"Hm? I wonder who could be at the door this early in the morning." Azrael's mother muttered to herself once she heard the door bell ring. "Azrael, I'm going to go answer the door real quick! Make sure that you're down stairs in seven minutes because that's when breakfast will be ready!" She said as she left the room to go answer the front door.

"Alright mom!" Azrael nodded as he started getting ready for school, he first washed up, gelled and spiked up his black hair, brushed his teeth, and then he put on his school uniform. Which consisted of a black, buttoned up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "Okay, lets get this day started!" He smiled to himself in the mirror and then he headed down stairs and heard his mother talking to someone.

"Umm, I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid that I'm not able to read this little book of yours for some strange reason. I think it's written in some kind of strange language that I've never seen before." Azrael's mother apologized to the girl before handing her back her yellow colored book while Azrael walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see the girl. The girl seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen, she was standing at about 5 foot 5. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her back and forest green eyes. She had two lines on her face that ran down from under her eyes to the corners of her mouth. She was currently wearing a yellow shirt with long black sleeves, black jeans, and yellow shoes.

"You can't read it either huh? Oh well, sorry for wasting your time then miss." The strange blonde haried girl bowed her head after her yellow colored, hard covered book was returned to her.

"You know, maybe my son would be able to read your little book. I'm sure he might know something about the strange language of your book since he spends most of his time reading manga's in his room after school." Azrael's mother smiled as she stepped to the side and revealed her son to the girl.

"M-Mom! Don't just randomly suggest for me to read strange books like that! Especially when complete, total strangers come to the door looking like her!" Azrael said while pointing at the blonde haired girl.

"Azrael! Don't be rude!" Azrael's mother scowled as she pushed her son aside and bowed to the blonde haired girl. "Please forgive my son for his rude behavior. He can be quite a jerk sometimes, he gets it from his father."

"Don't worry about it ma'am, he has a right to be upset. I was clearly in the wrong for showing up at your house completely unannounced this early in the morning. Forgive me for wasting your time, I shall take my leave." The blonde haired girl bowed her head before she turned around and walked away.

"Azrael! You should be ashamed of yourself for hurting that poor girl's feelings! You should go after her and apologize!" Azrael's mother growled as she reached over, grabbed his ear, and began to pull on it.

"Aghhhh! Ow! Ow! Stop it mother! I don't really have time to do that since it's time for me to go to school already!" Azrael said while trying to get his mother to release her grip on his ear before she tore it off.

"Hm? Oh well would you look at the time, it really is time for you to get going." Azrael's mother said as she looked at her wrist watch. "Well, have fun at school son! And make sure that you apologize to that poor girl whenever you see her again!" She ordered before she released his ear from her grip and literally kicked him out the house.

"Yeah, whatever mom!" Azrael grumbled as he walked down the street while rubbing his probably now bruised ear. "Sheesh, I don't see why I have to apologize to a complete stranger for coming to my house, asking my mother to read some strange book! Hell, she should be the one apologizing to m..." He was instantly cut off once some big guy that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere bumped into him, causing him to fall ass first onto the ground.

"Grrr, hey there! Watch where the hell you're walking kid! You'll ruin this brand new suit of mine if you bump into me like that again!" A tall, muscular man with black, gelled back hair and brown eyes growled while patting down his clothes. The man was wearing a black, double breasted suit with a red tie and a long sleeved, red buttoned up shirt underneath, black pants, and red shoes. He was also carrying around a peach colored book with the same strange symbol that one girl had on her book earlier.

"Hervert, just ignore the other human already! We're supposed to be chasing after the girl without a book keeper, remember?" A small looking child with black spiky hair and vacant brown eyes walked up from behind the tall man. The child was currently wearing a red t-shirt which was open at the torso, black shorts, and red shoes. He also had those strange lines coming from underneath his eyes that reached down to the corner of his mouth.

"Tch, how do you expect me to ignore this kid after he just bumped into me on purpose and hasn't shown any signs of apologizing? Bero, let's annihilate this brat before we go after the girl!" Hervert smirked as he opened his now glowing book.

"W-Wait a minute! Annihilate me? You're the one that purposely bumped into me you jerk!" Azrael yelled while slowly inching away from the man and his glowing book since he had know idea what was about to happen.

"Hervert, don't waste any more time or your energy picking on people that aren't even book keeper's! And besides, I know that you purposely bumped into the human just so that you could satisfy your sick need to hurt somebody." Bero sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest while turning his back to his book keeper.

"Hmph, and so what if I did, Bero? We've been chasing after that one girl for three days now and she just keeps escaping from us! So forgive me if I get a little bored." Hervert sighed as he closed his book once the glowing seemed to suddenly die down.

"I don't honestly care if you're bored or not! She's the first mamodo that I've encountered here and I don't plan on letting her have any time to find her book keeper since her powers are very dangerous! Now leave the human alone and let's get moving!" Bero ordered as he quickly walked past Azrael with Hervert following not too far behind him.

_"I...I absolutely have no idea what's going on anymore...but it looks like I've been saved by the chid..." Azrael sighed in relief once both the man and the child had left him. He obviously had no idea what happened or what was currently going on, but he was very happy that he didn't have to worry about getting involved anymore._

"Hold on just a second there, Bero! Maybe this kid might have clues onto where we can find the girl with the green book!" Azrael's eyes quickly widened since he could feel Hervert's hot breath on the back of his neck.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about man! I'm just an ordinary high school student going to school today! I haven't seen any girl's with yellow books around here!" Azrael nervously laughed after jumping back away from a grinning Hervert.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...I don't remember saying the color of the girl's book being yellow! I said that it was green! Since you obviously know the color of the girl's book! You must also know where she is at the moment!" Hervert grinned as he slowly opened the once again glowing book.

Azrael was now officially scared out of his mind. This man with a peach colored book was currently about to annihilate him in some strange way, which scared him the most since he had no idea how he was about to die. He instantly thought about yelling out for help, but he didn't want other people to be killed by getting involved in his problems. This is what he hated most about himself since he's always had a bad habit of not wanting to burden other people with his problems.

"I suggest that you tell us where the girl with the yellow book is before Hervert here reads the first spell." Bero warned Azrael as he walked back up next to Hervert.

"T-The first spell?" Azrael stuttered as his body began to quiver in fear. The thought of running away also crossed his mind but unfortunately his wobbling legs wouldn't listen to his brain.

"The first spell; Amatsu!" Hervert yelled then Bero suddenly lunged at Azrael and placed his hand on the wall behind him. His hand began to glow red and the wall slowly began to melt.

"W-What the hell did you just do?" Azrael gasped in shock as he found himself gapping at the melted remains of the wall. He wondered if he was really seeing this. He wondered if he really just witness a kid melt an entire wall with the palm of his hand. If he was in some kind of dream, he surely wanted to be woken now, and fast.

"Bwahahahaha! Did you see that, Bero? I bet the kid's pissing his pants right now after seeing you melt that wall!" Hervert laughed hysterically as he closed his book.

"Gahh...w-what the...hell is going on here? Did that kid just melt that entire wall with his hand alone?" Azrael stuttered as he looked at Bero's right hand; it was glowing red and it had smoke emanating from it.

"Yeah, that's right kid! And if you don't want to be on the recieving end of Bero's first spell, I suggest that you start giving us the whereabouts of the girl with the yellow book!" Hervert said as he walked up to Azrael, grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him off the ground.

"Nghhh...I-I don't know where she is! She came to my house a while ago trying to see if anyone could read that strange book of hers! I chased her away and that's everything that I know!" Azrael cried.

"Tch, that's it? You made me waste a spell and that's all you knew? You're going to pay for wasting my time brat..." Hervert let out a heavy sigh as he opened his glowing book yet again.

"Okay, that's enough now, Hervert. There's no need to waste another spell on this boy. Let's hurry up and leave before you cause another scene like last time." Bero sighed.

"You got lucky this time, kid! After we're done 'taking care' of the girl, we're going to come back to 'take care' of you!" Hervert sneered at Azrael before he and Bero disappeared from his line of sight.

_"W-What the hell just happened? And what was up with that child and the glowing book? And why are they after that girl with the yellow book? Is it...is it because she has the yellow book?" Azrael pondered to himself as he began to recap on everything that had just happened. He didn't really understand what was going on, nor did he want to understand. But all he could really understand was that the girl with the yellow book was most definitely in danger, and he couldn't just sit by and let her get hurt. Even though he didn't really like getting himself into dangerous situations, he had no other choice but to find that girl with the yellow book and warn her of the danger._

Azrael quickly ran down the street and turned the corner and headed towards the city where the girl with the yellow book probably was by now. Every now and then he would check his surrounding to make sure that those strange people from earlier weren't following him or anything like that. After about two hours of nothing but constant searching, he had finally found the girl with the yellow book sitting on a bench at the park. He wasn't sure on how he was going to talk to her, but he figured being direct and straight to the point would probably be best for the both of them.

"Uhhh...ummm...erm...excuse me, miss?" Azrael nervously said as he walked up to the blonde haired girl with the yellow book. The blonde haired girl stared at the ground for a moment before she looked up at stared at Azrael.

"Oh, you're the rude boy I met a few hours ago. What do you want?" The blonde haired girl asked rather harshly before going back to staring at the ground. Azrael found it a bit strange that she wasn't acting so polite as she did a few hours ago when they first met. But he instantly dimissed the thought since he figured she was mad at him for his rude behavior earlier.

"I uhh...came here to tell you something. Well...it's just that..." Azrael felt really awkward and uncomfortable at the moment since he really wasn't use to apologizing to people. But he thought that getting the apology out of the way would be the best way to start talking to her.

"Could you please hurry up and say what you need to say? I'm actually very busy here and I need to keep moving." The blonde haired girl sighed heavily as she looked up at Azrael again.

"Right, I know that, I just want to say that I'm very sorry for the way I acted towards you earlier. I got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning and I was kind of pissed off at my mom..." Azrael was instantly cut off once the blonde haired girl jumped out of her seat and kicked him right in the groin. His face instantly cringed in pain as he dropped down to his knees and hunched over. "What was that for?" He let out a painful cry.

"That's for making excuses on your rude behavior earlier. You're lucky that I decided to do that rather than fry you!" The blonde haired girl replied before she grabbed her yellow book off the bench and turned her back to Azrael. "But I do accept your apology since you came all this way just to apologize." She said before she started walking away.

"H-H-Hold on a second there!" The blonde haired girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Azrael as he struggled to his feet. "There's something I need to warn you about!" He said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh my god, you were right Bero! The stupid kid really did lead us right to her!" Hervert's laughing voice sent chills down Azrael and the blonde haired girls' spines.

"Yeah, even though it did take a few hours for him to find her." Bero sighed as he and his book keeper walked past Azrael. "Nice job human, we no longer have any need for you." He smiled.

"Yeah, you were a huge help in finding this girl. We probably couldn't of found her so easily without your help." Hervert pat Azrael on the shoulder a few times while Azrael just simply stood there, completely frozen by their sudden appearance.

"I'm assuming that you wanted to warn me about these two?" The blonde haired girl forced a cocky grin on her face as she gripped her yellow book tightly in her hands while backing away slowly.

"Oh, don't even think about running away again little girl!" Hervert said as he reached over, grabbed Azrael, and held him out in front of himself. "Or else this kid is going to suffer from severe burns by Bero here!" A wicked grin appeared on his face once the blonde haired girl stopped backing away.

"Three long days of chasing after you finally ends right here and right now." Bero grinned as he held his arm out in front of him. "Now if you don't want anything bad to happen to the boy, I suggest that you hand over that spell book of yours without causing a scene." He waited patiently for the blonde haired girl to hand over the book.

"I...I..." The blonde haired girl frowned as she looked down at the cover of her book before she looked up and stared up at Azrael to see the fear in his eyes.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Just hand over the damn book and then the kid will be spared?" Hervert growled as he was obviously getting fed up and impatient at the blonde haired girl's stalling.

"Only I will be spared? What the hell do you two freaks plan on doing to this girl? You're not going to kill her are you?" Azrael asked while struggling to break free from Hervert's grasp.

"Stop struggling you little worm! We aren't going to kill her! We're just going to send her back to her own world by burning that little book of hers that she's holding on to!" Hervery replied to Azrael's question while opening up his book.

"If you don't hand over that book by the count of three, I will have Hervert here read the first spell and melt this kid's face right off!" Bero warned her while narrowing his eyes.

"I...I can't...there's someone I need to find first! I can't be eliminated yet!" The blonde haired girl frowned.

"One." Bero lifted his index finger.

"Don't you worry about me! If that book is really important to you, then you should keep it with you and run away from here! I'll be perfectly fine! I can handle myself in tough situations!" Azrael laughed. He lied, he could never handle himself well in serious situations. Which is why he would avoid them at any given moment. Even though he was scared out of his mind, he knew that the girl's safety was far more greater than his own.

"But I can't just run away knowing that these people will probably kill you. I don't think I would be able to live with such a heavy burden like that." The blonde haired girl said.

"Two." Bero lifted his middle finger.

"Oh this is going to be very interesting!" Hervert smirked as the peach colored book in his hand began to glow very brightly. You could tell he was very anxious to burn someone or something.

"Thr..." Bero stopped lifting his ring finger half way once the blonde haired girl had tossed her yellow book at his feet.

"There! You have my spell book! Now let the boy go!" The blonde haired girl ordered while clenching her hands into tight fists.

"Thank you for doing the smart thing by cooperating with us." Bero reached down and picked up her spell book. "Unfortunately for the both of you, we can't allow any of you to leave this area alive." Azrael and the blonde haired girls' eyes both widened.

"You no good, lying bastards! You already have what you want! So let the both of us go!" Azrael ordered.

"Wish we could do that, but we really can't trust you to keep your mouth shut for what you're about to see here today kid." Hervert grinned as he looked down at his book. "The first spell: Amat..." He was instantly cut off once Azrael drove his elbow deep into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Hervert? Did you really just let that kid clean your clocks like that?" Bero sweatdropped as he turned to see his book keeper on the ground clutching his stomach. The blonde haired girl took the moments distraction as the perfect chance to dash towards Bero with her fist pulled back, preparing to punch him across his face. "Huh? Oh shi..." He was instantly cut off once the blonde haired girl's fist made contact with his face, forcing him to drop the book as he was sent flying back into his partner.

"Okay, we've got the book! I think we should take this as the perfect window of opportunity to leave!" Azrael told the blonde haired girl once he had picked up her spell book.

"Right!" The blonde haired girl nodded as she started running away from the park in a random direction with Azrael following not too far behind. "You know that you don't have follow me right? None of this involves you!" She sighed.

"I think this does involve me since they threatened to literally kill me twice today!" Azrael panted as he tried his best to keep up with the blonde haired girl's speed. He was never much of an athlete, he could at least run for ten minutes straight without stopping until he would collapse to the ground in complete and utter exhaustion. Now that his life was on the line, Azrael was interested in finding out just how long and far his legs of his would be able to take him.

"Oh well, don't blame me if you get yourself killed today then! My name is Elena, what's your name?" Elena asked Azrael while making a sharp turn around a corner.

"Name's Azrael! Nice to meet you, Elena!" Azrael said before he looked back and saw that both Bero and Hervert were chasing them. "I think we should pick up the pace a little bit or something here!" He sighed.

"Is there an abandoned or secluded place nearby or something? I don't want to fight these two out in the open." Elena sighed.

"Yeah, there's an empty parking garage just about a block from here. But how do you plan on fighting someone that can melt things with his hands?" Azrael asked Elena before he looked at her and then looked at Bero. "Of course, you must be of the same species he is." He mentally slapped himself for not putting that together earlier.

"It's a very long story and I promise I'll explain everything to you if I somehow manage to beat those two. But please do everything you can in keeping that book in your hands safe from harm." Elena pleaded.

"Alright then, I promise I won't let them get their hands on this book again!" Azrael nodded at her before he looked up and spotted the parking garage up ahead. "There it is! That's the parking garage!" He pointed to the parking garage.

"Hervert! They're planning on escaping to the empty parking garage!" Bero informed his partner.

"Thank you captain obvious! Because I never would've figured that out after watching them run inside there!" Hervert punched Bero on the top of his head.

"Ow! I was just trying to make sure that you were aware! There was no need to hit me like that you jerk!" Bero snapped while rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Anyway, this will make things much easier for us since the parking garage is empty due to the fact that it's suppose to be torn down in a few days." Hervert smirked as he and Bero walked into the parking garage and saw that Azrael and Elena were standing in front of the elevator door, waiting anxiously for it to open up.

"How long do you two plan on continuing this pointless little chase? You're completely useless without a book keeper! You can't cast any of your spells!" Bero stated while Hervert opened his spell book. "Hervert, let's not waste any time here! We're going to finish the both of them off right here and now!" He told his partner.

"Right!We'll finish them both off with the second spell!" Hervert grinned as the book began to glow more brightly while Bero extended his arm towards Azrael and Elena.

"They know more than one spell?" Elena's eyes widened before she turned around to look at Azrael who was shaking in fear at the thought of what Bero was going to do to them. "Azrael! You need to get away from here! Get as far away from here as you can with my spell book!" She ordered.

"The second spell: Atsuru!" Hervert yelled out and watched as a generic blast of red energy fired out from Bero's hand and headed straight for Azrael and Elena.

"Watch out!" Elena pushed Azrael out of the way of the blast while barely dodging it herself. "You need to get out of here, Azrael! You'll definitely be killed if any of his spells make contact with you!" She stated.

"As much as I would love to do that! I can't just run away knowing that these two are going to hurt you!" Azrael sighed before he turned his head to the left and saw that the elevator door had been completely melted down. "Then again...I don't want to end up like that elevator..." He groaned.

"Bero's heat spells are going to melt you down to nothing, kid! Let's continue with the first spell! Amatsu!" Hervert yelled out and then Bero lunged towards Elena with his arm pulled back. Once he was in close enough range, he extended his arm forward and landed a palm strike across Elena's face.

"Aghhhh!" Elena exclaimed in pain as the heat from Bero's attack began to burn her face. She was then blown back against the wall and slid down to the ground, clutching her burnt face.

"Elena! Don't worry, I'm going to..." Azrael couldn't finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, he was lying flat on the ground due to be punched across the face by Hervert.

"You're not going to do anything other than lie there and watch us send this girl back to the Mamodo World where she belongs!" Hervert laughed as he reached down and grabbed Elena's spellbook. He then proceeded to opening it and attempted to read the pages within the book. "I guess you weren't lying there, Bero. I can't read any other spell book besides mine." He sighed as he tossed the spell book aside. The book skipped across the ground a few times before finally stopping and opening up on the ground.

"I told you that the first day we met, Hervert! I don't even know why you even attempted to read it!" Bero sighed. "Now let's hurry up and burn her book so that we can get out of here." He turned to face his book keeper.

"Hold on a second there, Bero. This girl has put us through three whole days of hell finding and chasing her down." Hervert stated before he reached over, grabbed Elena's shirt, and lifted her off the ground. "So let's put her through three whole days of hell by beating her down within an inch of her life!" He slammed Elena on the ground and started kicking her repeatedly in her stomach.

"Sheesh, why did someone like you have to be my book keeper? At this rate, you're going to cost me my chances of becoming Mamodo King one day." Bero shook his head and folded his arms while watching his partner ruthlessly beat Elena, completely unaware of Azrael crawling towards Elena's spell book.

_"G-Go on Azrael! Just take my spellbook and get as far away as you can from here while these two are distracted!" Elena gritted her teeth and endured through the pain of being repeatedly kicked and stomped on by Hervert._

_"I...I need to get those two away from her! If they want to send her back to this so called Mamodo World, then they're going to have to burn her book!" Azrael crawled over to Elena's book and reached for it._

"Hm? Wait a minute, where did the human go?" Bero turned around and noticed that Azrael was no longer in the same spot he was earlier. After taking a few seconds to scan the area, his eyes widened once he spotted Azrael attempting to reach for Elena's book. "Hervert! The human's trying to escape with the girl's book!" He alerted his book keeper.

"What the hell?" Hervert whipped around and scowled fiercely at Azrael before he opened his spell book. "You sneaky little rat! I'm going to put you down once and for all! Atsuru!" He chanted.

"Oh boy!" Azrael quickly grabbed Elena's spell book and then log rolled out of the way of Bero's heat blast just in time. "Hey! That was very dangerous you know! I could've been killed!" He yelled at Bero and Hervert.

"Idiot! What are you still doing here? You've got my book, now run away!" Elena ordered.

"As if we would actually let you get away from us with that book!" Bero growled as he extended his arm toward Azrael. "Hervert! Read the second spell again!" He ordered his book keeper.

"Right! Atsuru!" Hervert yelled and then Bero fired another red blast of heat energy at Azrael.

"Ahhh!" Azrael staggered back to avoid the blast of heat energy, he then suddenly lost his balance, and fell down onto the ground with Elena's spell book proped open over his face.

_"That idiot! He's completely worthless in this situation!" Elena sighed heavily._

"That kid just continues to be a thorn in our sides! Bero, let's finish him and the book with the second spell again!" Hervert grinned as Bero extended his arm toward Azrael again.

"Don't just lie there like an idiot, Azrael! Get up run away from here! You're really going to be killed!" Elena shouted.

"Shut the hell up you brat!" Hervert whipped around and roundhouse kicked Elena in her stomach, once again sending her crashing down onto the ground. "We'll get to you after we're done with the kid!" He growled.

"The first spell..." Everyone's eyes instantly widened after hearing what Azrael had said. "Pikaru!" Elena's eyes rolled back, and her mouth opened wide as a bright light began emanating from within it; suddenly, a bright beam of pure light energy fired from her mouth and sent Bero flying through one of the pillars within the parking garage.

"Bero!" Hervert gasped in shock after watching his partner get blown away before he turned and watched Azrael stand to his feet with Elena's spell book opened in his hands. "That kid is the girl's book keeper?" He growled.

"Noway...Azrael is my book keeper?" Elena couldn't believe her eyes as she just simply stood there and watched Azrael stare at her spell book in his hands.

"Hmm...I guess the playing field has been evened out now that I have a little spell book of my own huh?" Azrael nervously laughed while the spell book in his hand began to glow brightly.

* * *

**And there you go people, the first chapter of my second story. I hope you enjoyed it because there will be a lot more where that came from later on. Feel free to tell me what you think of the first chapter, and like I had said earlier, I am accepting OC's so if you wish to submit one, please feel free to do it in the reviews or PM me the Oc's. The list of what I need to know is right below, and please try to be as descriptive as possible.**

**Human **

**Name: **

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Alignment:**

**Demon/Mamodo**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Biography:**

**Alignment:**

**Spell Book Color:**

**Spell Power:**

**Spells: **


	2. Tournament For Mamodo King Or Queen?

**Tournament For Mamodo King or Queen?**

* * *

(Akiruno Japan, Abandoned Parking Garage)

* * *

"This is really happening isn't it? You really just read one of the girls' spells didn't you?" Hervert's eyes narrowed as he glared at Azrael.

"Yeah, I think I just did." Azrael nervously laughed while staring at the first spell he had just read moment ago. _"Okay, so now I have a spell book of my own! Maybe I can use this to make these guys go away now or something!" He gulped as thoughts of what was now about to happen clouded his mind. _

"Grrr...you see what happens when you waste time, Hervert? Because you refused to burn her book when I told you to, she now has found a book keeper!" Bero grunted through clenched teeth as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh realx! They just found each other and don't have any experience in battle!" Hervert stated as Bero walked over to him with a huge frown on his face. "Plus, we have two spells while they only have one!" He laughed.

"I told you to run and now you've been sucked into this battle! We have no other choice but to fight them now!" Elena ran over to Azrael and stood in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Hold on a second, we have to fight them? Didn't you see the way that old guy knocked me flat on my ass a few minutes ago?" Azrael stared at Elena in disbelief. Even though he had a spell book of his own now, it didn't mean he wanted to go picking a fight with someone that could easily defeat him in a matter of seconds.

"Yes I did actually, and you should really be ashamed of yourself for allowing that to happen to you." Azrael's eyes twitched in annoyance after hearing Elena's comment. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about fighting! Bero and I will do most of it ourselves! Just yell out the spells when I tell you to and keep that spell book in your arms safe at all times!" She ordered.

"R-Right...leave it to me I guess!" Azrael let out a heavy sigh since he couldn't think of any other ways out of this current situation.

"These two are really going to try and hold their own against us! Let's make them regret ever making that decision, Bero!" Hervert ordered while opening his spell book.

"Don't get cocky now, Hervert! Let's focus our attacks on the book keeper rather than the girl!" Bero ordered while getting in an offensive position.

"B-Book keeper? They're talking about me right? They're planning on focusing their spells on me?" Azrael began to panic.

"Just keep your cool, Azrael! Remember to shout out the spell once I tell you to!" Elena said in an attempt to calm her frightened book keeper down. To be honest, she was just as nervous and scared as he was since this one battle was going to decide whether she would stay in this world or be sent back to the Mamodo World.

"Let's finish them both off with the second spell! Don't mess up this time, Bero! Atsuru!" Hervert shouted and watched as Bero fired a red blast of heat energy at Azrael and Elena.

"Now! Read the first spell!" Elena ordered Azrael.

"R-Right! The first spell; Pikaru!" Azrael shouted and watched Elena fire a bright beam of light energy out from her mouth. The two blasts of energy soon collided and canceled each other out in a large cloud of smoke. "Alright! Looks like our first spell can cancel out the power of their second spell!" He sighed in relief while closing the spell book.

"Don't count us out just yet you brat! Remember, we still have the first spell! Amatsu!" Hervert shouted and then Bero lunged towards Elena with his right hand generating heat energy.

"Too slow!" Elena jumped back and performed a series of backflips to avoid getting hit by Bero's spell. Her eyes quickly widened once she realized that she wasn't his target; he was instead heading straight for Azrael.

"Consider your book, now burnt!" Bero sneered as he extended his arm forward, aiming for Elena's spell book.

"I don't think so!" Azrael raised his arms above his head so that the spell book was out of Bero's reach while leaning back to avoid getting burnt by his hand.

"Grrr, what a slippery little human you are! I'll take care of you once and for a-" Bero couldn't finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, he was sent flying through a pillar of the parking garage by Elena kicking him across his face.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself for attempting to harm my book keeper when I'm still in great condition to fight! This battle is supposed to be between you and me!" Elena growled as she glared at Bero. "Azrael! Read the first spell again!" She ordered.

"Pikaru!" Azrael watched Elena launch another bright beam of light energy from her mouth.

"Uwaaahhhh!" Bero exclaimed in pain once Elena's attack made contact with his chest and sent him flying back into the wall.

"Bero! Get the hell up and stop getting your ass kicked by these two! We have more spells than they do! You shouldn't be losing like this!" Hervert yelled as he watched Bero struggle to his feet.

"The amount of spells doesn't really matter in this case! You two haven't really done anything other than argue with each other the entire time you've been chasing us!" Elena stated.

"Even though I'd hate to agree with an enemy, she is right Hervert. We're not going to win if we continue arguing with each other." Bero stated.

"Oh shut the hell up, Bero!" Hervert slammed the spell book on top of Bero's head. "You should be more focused on burning the book rather than agreeing with the enemy! Now then, Atsuru!" He yelled and watched Bero launch another red blast of heat energy at Azrael from his hand.

"S-Should I read the first spell again?" Azrael nervously asked while watching Bero's blast of heat energy head straight towards them.

"No, let's avoid it this time!" Both Azrael and Elena jumped to the side in order to avoid being hit by Bero's heat blast. They then turned their heads back and watched Bero's attack melt down one of the pillars to the parking garage.

_"Down goes yet again another pillar to this parking garage. At this rate, the entire place will come crashing down and..." A lightbulb appeared above Azrael head and a wide grin on his face once __he came up with an idea on how to end the fight._

"What's with the grin on your face? Have you come up with a plan?" Elena asked her book keeper after noticing the wide grin on his face. "If you have, then now would be the best time to spit it out."

"Alright, here's my plan..." Azrael bent over a little bit and began to whisper into Elena's ear obviously so that Hervert and Bero wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Hervert, now is the best time to strike them while they're forming some kind of strategy! Hurry up and read the second spe-" Bero slowly turned around and noticed that Hervet was down on one knee clutching his chest in pain.

"Nghh...damn it...my heart is acting up for some strange reason..." Hervert gritted his teeth and endured through his unusual pain while standing to his feet.

"And that's my plan...I'm sure we would be able to win if we use this place to our advantage." Azrael told Elena before he turned to face Hervert and noticed the look of pain on his face. "Hey, are you okay over there? Do you need a doctor or something?"

"He's probably running low on heart energy. It's no surprise to me since they've just been carelessly using their spells left and right." Elena frowned while folding her arms under her chest.

"Running low on heart energy? You mean there's a limit to how many spells we can use?" Azrael asked, continuing to stare at Hervert.

"Grrr...if there truly is a limit, then I guess we'll just have to finish you off before I reach it then! The second spell; Atsuru!" Hervert yelled and then Bero launched another blast of heat energy from out his hand at Azrael and Elena.

_"That hopeless fool!" Elena jumped in front of the blast of heat energy and smacked it far across the parking garage only to have it melt down yet again another pillar._

"Nice going there, Elena! Now keep that up until I can escape this place!" Azrael grinned as he turned around and started running away towards the nearest exit.

"Coward, I won't let you get away that easily! Bero, focus your sights on the kid! Atsuru!" Hervert chanted and watched Bero launch another blast of heat energy at Azrael from out his hand.

"The first spell; Pikaru!" Azrael chanted as he jumped out of the way from Bero's blast and watched the pillar that was in front of him completely melt while Elena launched another bright beam of light energy at Hervert from her mouth.

_"Damn it...I won't be able to dodge this...my chest is hurting too much!" Hervert dropped down onto both knees, closed his eyes shut and braced for impact. Bero soon jumped in front of Hervert with his arms crossed over his chest and the both of them were sent flying out of the parking garage by Elena's attack._

"That's not really what I planned on happening, but I guess that's okay too." Azrael shrugged his shoulders before him and Elena looked up and noticed that the ceiling above them was beginning to shake, crack, and crumble, signifying that the parking garage was coming down.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Elena grabbed Azrael's arm and started running towards the nearest exit before the parking garage finally came crashing down.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think we should've gone with my plan of tearing down the parking garage." Azrael nervously laughed while staring at the destruction of the parking garage.

"Doesn't really matter anymore since we arose from this battle victorious." Elena told him as she walked over onto the large pile of rubble until she stood on the very top. She looked down and saw that both Hervert and Bero were laid out across the ground unconscious.

"You don't think that they're dead do you?" Azrael gulped once he had climbed up to the top of the large pile of rubble alongside Elena and saw their motionless bodies.

"No, they're not dead." Elena looked a little to the left and noticed Bero's spell book simply lying on the ground next to them. "Read the first spell again one more time. I'm going to..." She stopped in mid-sentence once the loud sound of sirens could be heard from a distance.

"We don't have time to be standing here anymore, Elena! Let's head back over to my house! We'll be able to hide out there!" Arzael reached over and grabbed Elena's before he literally started dragging her away from the scene.

"H-Hold on a second! The book! The book! We need to burn the book!" Elena cried out.

After about twenty minutes of running and avoiding using the main streets, Azrael and Elena made to Azrael's house and hid inside of his room where they could catch their breaths and rest for the time being.

"Okay...now that we're at my house and safe from the cops. Can you now explain to me what's going on here?" Azrael panted heavily as he laid himself out on his bed while Elena sat on the floor. "How come you and that kid can shoot blasts of energy out from your hands and mouths? How come these spell books are so important? Just what in the world are you?" He rabbled on and on with questions while Elena sighed and rubbed her temple, trying to keep track of all of his questions.

"Can you please shut your mouth for a moment and actually give me time to answer your questions?" Elena snapped at Azrael and then let out a heavy sigh once he finally shut his mouth to give her the opportunity to speak. "I'm sure by now you've figured out that Bero and I aren't exactly normal children."

"Well yeah, considering the fact that the both of you can fire beams of energy from your hands and mouths." Azrael rolled his eyes before he looked down at the gold colored spell book in his hands. "I at least know that you can't shoot any of your energy blasts without someone reading from these spell books as you keep calling it."

"That's right, you humans are basically what we Mamodo's use as mediums in order to use our spells in this world." Elena nodded.

"Mediums huh..." Azrael muttered quietly as he continued to stare at the gold colored spell book. "Hold on a second here, just what in the world is a Mamodo?" He asked as he looked up from the book.

"I guess you humans would best describe us as demons with powers that are beyond your wildest dreams and imagination. Fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, air, light, darkness, you name it, we Mamodo's have that power." Elena smirked while moving the hair on the top of head to the side a little bit to reveal two small horns, which instantly freaked out Azrael.

"H-Horns?" Azrael gasped in shock as he crawled all the way back to the edge of his bed once he saw the horns on top of Elena's head. "Whoa, you really are a demon."

"Heh, I don't really know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Elena smiled while folding her arms under her chest. After a moment of silence, a small frown small appeared on her face. "You do know that we're going to come across more Mamdo's and humans like the two were encountered earlier, right?"

"What do you mean? Why are we going to come across more demons? Do we really have to encounter more demons?" Azrael cried.

"Unfortunately for the both of us, the answer is yes." Elena sighed again while nodding. "You see, every thousand years, one hundred Mamodo children from the Mamodo World are chosen to compete in a tournament to rule the Mamdod World as the next King...or Queen in my case."

"O-O-One hundred? You mean that there are ninety-nine more demons out there in the world like you?" Azrael nervously laughed while his body trembled in complete horror at the thought of encountering the rest of the Mamodo.

"Yes, but it would've been ninety-eight if we hadn't run away from the scene before we could burn Bero's spell book." Elena said.

"Sorry, but if people were to see you shooting energy blasts out from your mouth after tearing down the parking garage, who knows how long we would be in jail for." Azrael sighed while shaking his head. "Why would we even need to burn his book anyway? He already lost a fight, so isn't he automatically eliminated from the tournament?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish that were the case, but unfortunately Bero won't vanish back to the Mamodo World until his spell book is burned. That's the only humane way to eliminate them from the tournament." Elena explained.

"There are other ways in eliminating another Mamodo? What are they?" Azrael asked with a hint of excitment in his voice.

"Killing them obviously." Azrael's eyes widened after hearing Elena's reply. "I'm not going to lie to you, but I have heard a few cases of Mamodo's killing other Mamodo's in previous tournament's."

"That's terrible." Azrael frowned.

"That's why burning the book is the main objective for me in my fights. Once you burn the book, the Mamodo will slowly fade back into the Mamodo World where they will stay for good." Elena said.

"I've just come up with an excellent plan on how we can win this tournament thing or whatever it is." Azrael smiled. "How about we just sit back and let the other Mamodo's battle each other? We can take out the very last one standing and then you'll become the Mamodo King...uh...Queen." He corrected himself.

"As much as I like that plan, I'm afraid that I wouldn't get anywhere since I would probably only know one spell. And believe me, I'm going to need to know as many spells as I can get if we both want our future battles to go alot smoother than our first one. Honestly, if Hervert hadn't been running low on heart energy, then we probably would've lost. Elena sighed.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about the whole spell thing." Azrael rubbed the back of his neck while opening the spell book in his hands. "How come I can only read one spell while Hervert could read two?"

"They probably trained or something. All I know is, we'll gain more spells the more experienced we become in battle. And the only way for that to happen, is that we need to get out there and defeat more Mamodo." Elena said as she stood to her feet.

"Wait a minute, you mean we're actually going to go out there right now and go looking for more fights? I'm sorry but, I don't think I can take much more shock than I already have today." Azrael nervously said.

"You idiot." Elena walked over next to his bed and lied down onto it. "Of course we're not going to go out looking for a fight right now. We would only end up like Hervert and Bero."

"So tell me...if we somehow do end up winning this tournmanet. What do you plan on doing as Queen?" Azrael smiled as he looked over at Elena who just blankly stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't even plan on winning this tournament to tell you the truth." Elena responded, to which Azrael stared at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't plan on winning? Then what was the point in you coming to this world if you weren't planning on winning?" Azrael sweatdropped.

"It's not like I asked to be chosen...I was just simply picked..." Elena replied while shutting her eyes closed. "Besides, ruling an entire world of demons doesn't really seem to be my thing. All I want to do is fufill a promise I made to a friend of mine before I get sent back to the Mamodo World." She said while folding her arms behind her head.

"If you don't plan on winning, then why were you in such a hurry to find a book keeper earlier this morning?" Azrael asked while placing the gold colored spell book on the other side of the bed.

"You do remember that I was being chased by Hervert and Bero this morning, right?" Elena peeked one eye open to look at Azrael. "I wouldn't have been able to fufill my promise if I had been eliminated so early in the tournament."

"What's this promise you want to fufill?" Azrael smiled and patiently waited for Elena to reply.

"...Let's not try to become friends or anything like that, Azrael. We're simply going to be partners until I fufill my promise and return back to the Mamodo World. So stop trying to get to know me." Elena said before she turned her back to him and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

"Umm...okay?" Azrael said softly while averting his eyes away from her. He didn't really know how to react or responded with someone like Elena who didn't want to get close to anybody. He assumed that something terrible happened in her past or something like that but obviously didn't want to pry since they just escaped from an intense battle. He simply shut his eyes and figured that he would take his time in getting to know his partner later after getting some rest, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

(Akiruno Japan, Destroyed Parking Garage Site)

* * *

"Well now, isn't this quite the strange sight to behold." A tall, slim yet muscular man with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a police uniform carrying around a white spell book grinned as he leaned against the wall while staring at the large pile of rubble that used to be the parking garage. "I thought this old parking garage wasn't supposed to be demolished until next week."

"Which means either someone couldn't wait until next week to destroy this place, or there was a Mamodo battle here." A tall, slim yet muscular child with short, spiky white hair and blue eyes wearing a blue, halfway buttoned up shirt with black pants and black shoes stood next to the police officer with a small frown on his face.

"Either way, we should do some investigating so that we can continue with our search for other Mamodo." The police officer said while walking onto the pile of rubble. "Come along now, Theo." He ordered.

"Right, Wade." Theo nodded before he followed after his book keeper. "It's been awhile since we've come across any new Mamodo, so I'm really hoping that a Mamodo battle took place here." He told his book keeper.

"I don't mind if there was a Mamodo battle since this place was secluded and was going to be destroyed anyway. But if I find out that innocent bystanders were injured, then I'm going to hunt the person or people down responsible for this destruction." Wade growled while clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"That's the spirit there, partner. If you continue to think like that, I'll win the tournament and become a King of justice and righteousness." Theo smiled as he stared up at the sky once he reached the top of the pile with Wade.

"Hmm, looks like our second hunch about a Mamodo battle taking place here was correct." Wade said as he looked down and saw both Hevert and Bero regaining consciousness.

"Aghh...damn my body is aching all over..." Hervert winced in pain as he slowly stood to his feet alongside Bero. "How long were we unconscious for? And where the hell did those two brats go?" He growled as he scanned the area and then let out a sigh once he couldn't find a single trace of them.

"I guess they thought they managed to burn my book and just decided to leave." Bero sighed. "We may have lost our first battle but we'll definitely beat them next time after we rest and learn more spells."

"Oh no, you two aren't going to be learning anymore spells that you have now." Hervert and Bero's eyes widened as they slowly looked up and saw Wade and Theo grinning at them.

"A-Another Mamodo?" Hervert gasped in shock as he started to back away slowly from them.

"You two have until I read the first spell to tell me who exactly did this to the parking garage." Wade told them before he slowly began to open his now glowing spell book.

"S-Screw you! As if we're actually going to tell you a damn thing! Bero, let's hit them with our second spell! Atsuru!" Hervert yelled and then Bero fired a red blast of heat energy at Wade and Theo.

"Wade, let's finish the both of these two off in the name of justice!" Theo said before he lunged towards Bero's attack and smacked it out of the way using his fist.

_"I-Impossible! He knocked away Bero's second spell with his fist? Is something like that even possible?" Hervert's mouth was left agape._

"I warned the both of you..." Wade shrugged before he looked down at the white spell book in his hand and read the first spell. "The first spell; Mokuru!" He yelled and then Theo launched a stream of condensed smoke towards Hervert and Bero out from his hand.

"Oh cra-" Hervert and Bero didn't have enough time to react and they were both sent flying back a few feet once Theo's attack made contact with them.

"I kind of feel bad that we only managed to defeat these guys because they were already worn out and tired from their previous match against the unknown Mamodo." Wade sighed as he closed the white spell book and started walking down the large pile of rubble after watching Hervert and Bero sprawl onto the hard ground.

"There's no need to feel bad because they were mere weaklings in the first place, Wade. We're doing these guys a huge favor by burning their book now since they wouldn't have lasted long in the tournament." Theo smiled as he stood there and watched Bero's spell book catch on fire.

"Nghhh...the only reason I lost here twice today, was because I had an idiot for a book keeper. This is all his fault." Bero grunted through his clenched teeth as he struggled to sit up and look at both Wade and Theo while his body slowly began to become transparent.

"And there you go throwing away what little respect I had for you by making excuses about your failure." Theo frowned as he slowly shook his head from left to right. "You claim that your partner was the idiot, but doesn't that make you the bigger idiot for allowing him to put you in situations that led up to your book being burned?"

"Your book keeper may have been an idiot, but your partnership was fifty-fifty. Don't put all the blame on him when you know good and well that you deserve some of the blame yourself." Wade told Bero who couldn't find the right words to put respond to them.

"Now please try to return to the Mamodo World with at least some dignity and respect." Theo said before he watched Bero completely disappear alongside the spell book which left a rectangular burn mark on the ground.

"Well now we've managed to solve half of this little mystery." Wade smiled as he walked over and slapped some handcuffs around an unconscious Hervert's wrists before he slumped him over his shoulder.

"In order to solve the other half of the mystery, we have to figure out just who exactly the other Mamodo team that defeated these those two are, right?" Theo asked while folding his arms behind the back of his head.

"You're absolutely right there, Theo. Now hurry up and disappear from the scene since it won't be long before the other police officers show up to investigate the area." Wade said.

"Right then, I'll head back over to the usual spot. Make you sure you keep my spell book of justice safe from the hands of evil." Theo saluted Wade before he quickly ran away from the area.

"Hmmm...a Mamodo King of justice and righteousness. I kind of wish that all the people in the world were people like you, Theo." Wade smiled as he stared up at the sky, waiting patiently for the rest of his squad to show up.

* * *

**A/N-There you go people, here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And the Mamodo Team of Wade/Theo belong to MastaRasta.**


	3. First Team Mistake!

**First Team Mistake!**

* * *

A single day had passed since Azrael and Elena had defeated Hervert and Bero in battle at the now destroyed parking garage. Azrael and Elena were peacefully and soundfully sleeping in the bed together until Azrael's mom came into the room and started screaming on the top of her lungs at the sight of the two in bed together. Both Azrael and Elena shot up from the bed in an alarmed state of panic until they looked around the room and finally gave their hearts time to calm down.

"What the hell were the both of you doing sleeping together in the same bed?" Azrael's mother yelled while whacking her son with the broom. "When I said that you should apologize to her, I didn't mean that you should sleep with her!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hold on a second there, mom! This is a misunderstanding!" Azrael said as he tried to take the broom away from his mother so that she could stop hitting him. "We may have slept in the bed together but w didn't have sex or anything like that!"

"Yes, nothing happened in the bed at all, Azrael's mother. Even though he did try to make a few attempts while I was trying to sleep." Elena blushed slightly while hiding her face in her hands, which obviously didn't make the situation any better for Azrael since his mother only continued to hit him with the broom.

"You tried to have sex with her while she was sleeping, Azrael? You know that's considered to be attempted rape and you can be sent to prison if she reports this to the police!" Azrael's mother yelled.

"I didn't try to make any attempts on her at all, mother! She's obviously lying since she seems to be enjoying you hitting me with a broom!" Azrael snatched the broom away from his mother and pointed to Elena who had split open the fingers in front of her eyes. Even though Azrael couldn't put his finger on it, Elena seemed to be a little different than she was yesterday since she wasn't acting all cold and reserved. She was actually playing a joke, it was either that or this was part of her cold personality.

After Azrael had explained everything to his mother, at least up to the point where he apologized to Elena with a few minor cuts in the story since he didn't want to tell his mother anything about people walking around town with spell books and demon children. Azrael and Elena somehow concoted a story about how Elena had lost her parents and needed a place to stay. It didn't take Azrael's mother long to decide to let Elena stay in their house for as long as she wanted to, just as long as she and Azrael slept in different rooms. Once everything was all said and done, Azrael brought Elena into the guest room just a few doors down the hall from his room.

"So should I be excited or miserable now that you're going to be staying here with us until the Mamodo Tournament ends?" Azrael asked while putting some fresh sheets onto Elena's bed.

"You should be excited since I'm going to help you get faster and stronger today." Azrael closed his eyes and slowly opened them once he turned around to face Elena after hearing what she had said.

"Just what exactly do you mean 'help me get faster and stronger today'?" Azrael nervously laughed while Elena simply stared at him with a blank look in her eyes.

"During our fight against Hervert and Bero, most of the injuries I substained could've been avoided if I didn't have to protect you most of the battle." Elena explained.

"Wait a minute, speaking of injuries, how come all of your injuries seem to have disappeared so quickly?" Azrael's eyes narrowed once he noticed that Elena's wounds were all gone.

"I'm a demon, remember? Demons can heal a lot faster than you humans can." Elena replied to which Azrael responded with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, we're going to spend the entire day today training your body so that we can become more efficient and effective in battle when the situation calls for it."

"We're going to spend the entire day training?" Azrael whined like a small child, which Elena instantly found to be annoying seeing her partner act like this.

"Please stop whining and try to see things from my point of view here. If we continue to go into battle with the way your body is now, I'm constantly going to need to protect you and our battles are going to last even longer than they should be." Elena told him.

"I know that, but I don't really see the point in me training today in my weakened state right now." Azrael averted his gaze from Elena.

"Weakened state? Oh don't even try to play it off like you were that hurt from your battle against Hervert and Bero!" Elena rolled her eyes while folding her arms under her chest. "I'm the one that was actually hit by both of his spells, remember?"

"Okay, okay, I just simply don't want to be trained by a girl since it's embarrassing for a weak man like me to trained by a strong girl like you." Azrael sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground to avoid making eye contact with Elena.

"Trust me, it's going to be very embarrassing for me too having to train a weak human like you. But don't worry, soon you'll get the hang of my training and then it'll become like a second nature to you." Elena said.

"I'm really beginning to wonder about that." Azrael sighed before he looked up at Elena with a grin on his face. "Oh that's right, I can't train with you today since I have to go to school."

"Hmm, fine, whatever then. I'll just have to train you once you get back from school then." Azrael's face paled since his plan didn't really work out. "You can try and make all the excuses you want, but you're not going to get out of training." Elena scowled at him.

"Aww man..." Azrael let out a heavy sigh and laid himself out on the bed before he heard his mom calling him down stairs to see something on the news. Both Azrael and Elena exchanged glances with each other and nodded in unison before they stood up from the bed and headed downstairs to see what was going to be shown on the news.

"Take a look at this here, Azrael. Aparentally there was someone who tore down the parking garage yesterday." Azrael's mother said while pointing to the screen which showed the picture of the now destroyed parking garage.

"Why are they making such a big deal about it? Wasn't that thing going to be taken down anyway?" Azrael asked, trying to sound like he didn't care about it in order to avoid any suspicion.

"It was, but I guess someone just couldn't wait and wanted to destroy it ahead of schedule for some strange reason." Azrael's mother shrugged while she continued to stare at the screen.

"Oh well, I'm going to go head off to school today mother. Don't wait up or anything." Azrael grabbed his school bag and walked towards the front door.

"Wait up, Azrael!" Azrael instantly stopped in his tracks once he heard his mother call out his name. "I've been meaning to ask you about yesterday. Your principal called me and told me that you never made it to school yesterday and he also told me that you're now expelled!" She frowned at him once she looked away from the television.

_"Oh yeah, that's right, I never did make it to school yesterday." Azrael sighed. "I need to hurry up and come up with a good excuse. I can't just tell her that I participated in a Mamodo battle and wound up destroying the parking garage."_

"I'm so very sorry about Azrael missing school yesterday." Azrael and his mother turned their heads to Elena whose gaze was focused on the ground while she drew imaginary circles on the ground with one foot while her arms were behind her back. "After your son had apologized to me, I took him to an arcade and we played a few games together. If I had known that he was going to be expelled..." Elena sniffled as streams of tears suddenly began to fall down her face, much to the surprise to both Azrael and his mother.

"Aww, don't worry about a thing Elena. It's not your fault that he was expelled, it's all his fault for not taking his high school life seriously." Azrael's mother walked over to Elena and pulled her into a hug in order to comfort her.

"No, I am somewhat responsible for Azrael getting expelled. I'm going to walk Azrael to school right now and try to help him lift the expulsion." Elena told Azrael's mother as she escaped from the hug and started walking towards the front door where a semi-shocked Azrael stood.

"Uhh, n-no, no, you don't have to do something like that Elena. I can sort this whole thing out myself." Azrael nervously laughed.

"No, no, please Azrael..." Elena looked up at Azrael with a devilish grin on her face which instantly creeped him out. "I insist." She softly brushed past him and opened the door before pulling him outside.

"Are you trying to kill me Elena?" Azrael gulped once the front door to his house closed right before his eyes.

"Oh no, far from it Azrael. I'm trying to keep you alive by making you bigger, stronger, and faster than you are now." Elena replied as she started walking in a random direction.

"So I'm guessing that we're not going to be heading to my school then to lift my expulsion?" Azrael sighed as he followed after Elena.

"We'll go to your school in a few hours, but for right now let's focus on finding ways to get you more in shape for battle." Elena suddenly began to sprint down the road.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Azrael yelled as he started running after Elena.

"Your first day of training is going to start off with a simple jog around the city!" Elena replied, not even bothering to turn back to look at him.

"A simple jog? This is running!" Azrael complained.

* * *

(Akiruno Japan, Police Department Interrogation Room)

* * *

"So, Hervert, do you want to explain to me everything that happened that led up to the destruction of the parking garage?" Wade grinned as he leaned back in his chair while Hervert simply glared at him.

"Hmph, is there really even a point to asking me such a stupid question? You already know that a Mamodo battle took place at the parking garage. So let me go already. You've already eliminated Bero so there's no other reason for you to be keeping me here." Hervert said while struggling to break free from his handcuffs.

"Actually, we've got some eye witnesses that put you and the Mamodo team you were chasing after at the scene of the crime. So we have just about enough evidence to put you in jail for at least five to ten years." Wade grinned. "If you tell me the identity of the Mamodo team you were chasing after, I promise that I can at least lessen your sentence."

"Lessen my sentence? You should let me go free since you know that everything we did was for the sake of defeating those damn brats!" Hervert growled through his clenched teeth.

"I know, but then I also know about the law. You put several of innocent lives in danger by having a Mamodo battle in the middle of the city." Wade frowned as he glared at Hervert. "It looks like the other team at least had enough since to at least fight in a secluded area were the civilians wouldn't get hurt."

"So you're going to put all the blame on me and not them then?" Hervert sighed while hanging his head.

"Oh believe me, Hervert, I'm going to find and arrest the human and also send the Mamodo back to the Mamodo World. But I know that I'll be able to find them much faster if you just hurry up and tell me who they are and what spells they use." Wade's frown quickly turned into a cheerful smile.

"Heh, as much as those two brats piss me off for what they did, you piss me off the most. So how about you go and find them the hard way like I did?" Hervert smirked as he looked up at Wade.

"Alright then, suit yourself." Wade shrugged before he left Hervert inside of the interrogation room and walked outside of the police station and saw Theo standing out there with a rather impatient look on his face. "I'm sure that you managed to hear all of that right, Theo?" He smiled as he reachd behind his back and pulled out a black walkie talkie.

"Of course I did, Wade." Theo smiled as he reached behind his back as well and pulled out a black walkie talkie. "I've got to say, I hate him since he didn't give us their names and abilities, but I also respect him for it."

"So what should we do now? Just simply wait around until we come across more incidents like this regarding the Mamodo?" Wade sighed.

"Of course not! I'm going to start patrolling the the city for more Mamodo! I'll call for back up when or if I even need it!" Theo smirked while banging his fists together.

"Alright then, just make sure that you becareful out there Theo." Wade warned him.

"Right! The Mamodo of justice is off to patrol the city!" Theo sang as he ran off in a random direction with high hopes of coming across some sort of danger.

* * *

(Akiruno Japan, Park)

* * *

"Can...can we please...stop training for today...I've really...had enough of running around the city!" Azrael wheezed heavily as he laid himself out in the large field of grass on top of a large hill while Elena leaned against a tree with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Sheesh, we've only been jogging around the city for four hours you useless partner! You'll never get any stronger if you just simply give up every time some gets tough!" Elena sighed.

"Okay...one, you may have been jogging, but I have been running! And two, I'm not giving up simply because things are getting a little tough! I'm just trying to get some rest because my body has pretty much reached its limit!" Azrael said before he went into a coughing fit.

"Aww, so your little human partner has reached his limit huh? I guess today is our lucky day then." Azrael and Elena's eyes widened as they quickly whipped around to see two figures standing behind them. The first figure was a tall, slim man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown shirt with long white sleeves, black jeans, and brown shoes while the second figure was a small child with unkempt brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown t-shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes.

"Are you sure that these guys were involved with the destruction of the parking garage, Odd? These two don't really seem like the type of people that would do such a thing." The tall man sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Trust me, Ezekiel! I'm one hundred percent positive that these two brought down the parking garage yesterday!" Odd growled through his clenched teeth.

"Well then, since you sound so sure..." Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders before he reached behind his back and pulled out a Lavendar colored spell book, which shocked both Azrael and Elena.

"A-A spell book? Oh no, please don't tell me we've already come across another Mamodo team in just one day! This just isn't fair at all!" Azrael whined.

"Stop your whining and prepare yourself for battle, Azrael! Who knows what kind of power this Mamodo here has!" Elena warned her human partner while getting into an offensive position.

"You two are going to pay for what you did yesterday! I'm going to send you back to the Mamodo World in pieces for humiliating me!" Odd yelled.

"Humiliating you? How in the world did we manage to do that when this is our first time ever meeting you?" Azrael asked.

"You shut your filthy trap there human or else I'm going to have to shut your mouth for you! Now hurry up and grab your spell book so that we can begin this fight!" Odd ordered Azrael.

"O-Oh, right!" Azrael looked down at his hands and then quickly turned around with a look of fear on his face. He slowly turned his head to Elena and spoke. "I'm so sorry Elena, but I think I forgot the spell book at my house this morning."

"What? What do you mean you forgot the spell book at your house?" Elena hollered at her human partner. "Do you realize how serious this situation is right now? How could you forget the spell book?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just somehow forgot!" Azrael cried. "Look, we'll just hurry on back to my house and then we can start the battle once we get the spell book."

"You idiots! Do you really think we're going to allow you to go home to get your spell book?" Odd laughed as he extended his arm forward and clenched his hand into a tight fist. "This day is just getting better and better for me!" He grinned while his spell book began to glow brightly in Ezekiel's hand.

"The first spell; Barudo Oru Am!" Ezekiel yelled and then Odd's arm detached from his body as it started flying towards Azrael and Elena.

"Did his arm just-" Azrael was cut off once Odd's detached fist connected with his face and sent him flying back into the tree behind him. He collided hard against the tree and slumped down onto the ground.

"You idiot! Why did you just stand there and let that attack hit you? You should've jumped out of the way!" Elena scolded Azrael before she turned to face Ezekiel and Odd.

"It doesn't look like this Mamodo cares much about her human partner, Odd." Ezekiel noted which made Odd's wicked grin grow even larger.

"It honestly doesn't surprise me since these two only became a team yesterday!" Odd cackled while extending his other arm out in front of him. "Read the first spell again, Ezekiel!" He ordered.

"Barudo Oru Am!" Ezekiel yelled and then Odd's other arm detached from his body and then it started flying towards Azrael who was still leaned against the tree.

Elena quickly reacted by jumping in front of her human partner and caught Odd's fist within the palm of her hand with much ease. "When will you other Mamodo learn that this fight is between us and not the humans?" She growled through her clenched teeth.

"Humans need the Mamodo and the Mamodo need the humans in order to participate in the tournament right? When will you learn that the humans are just as much involved in this tournament as much as we Mamodo are!" Odd laughed while his other hand slowly crept up on Elena from behind her back. Seconds later, Odd's other fist jammed itself into Elena's side, forcing her to let out a gasp of pain while releasing her grip on his other fist.

"Odd's separation and detachment spells can be quite tricky to deal with if you're not paying attention to what parts of him are missing." Ezekiel explained.

"And now you're going to pay for what you did to me yesterday little girl!" Odd loudly shrieked while his fists brutally began to punch Elena all over her body.

"Grrr...nghhh...Elena!" Azrael clenched his teeth and struggled to his feet after hearing Elena's sharp cries of pain from Odd's punches.

"Hm? What does that human over there doing?" Odd raised an eyebrow and pointed his foot in Azrael's direction. "Ezekiel, let's keep that human down with the second spell." He ordered.

"The second spell; Barudo Oru Le!" Ezekiel yelled and then watched Odd's leg detach from his body before it started flying off towards Azrael.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot again! Move!" Elena lunged towards Azrael, pushed him out of the way of the attack, and took the full damage of the attack herself.

"Elena!" Azrael cried out as he watched her crash into the same tree he had crashed into earlier before he was sent rolling down the hill and stopped face first onto the ground. "D-Damn it...my body is too exhausted from all the running..." He gritted his teeth while clenching his hands into tight fists.

"There we go. Now that her weakling of a human partner is out of the way, we can focus my revenge on the Mamodo." Odd grinned as he and Ezekiel turned to face Elena while his body parts reattached to their respective spots.

"You've been talking about revenge for awhile now, but I have no earthly idea who you are! Just what exactly did I ever do to you?" Elena asked while trying to stall for time to think of a plan.

"Hmph, you're really beginning to piss me off with that forgetful brain of yours! But if you must know, you and your partner buried me alive in a pile of rubble yesterday! I was taking a pleasant stroll on the second floor of the parking garage before the next thing I know, it comes crashing down because of you and your partner!" Odd frowned.

"I told you that it was dangerous walking off in abandoned areas by yourself, Odd." Ezekiel sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were in the middle of our first battle and we had no idea that you were even up there!" Elena stated, a little enraged at Odd's foolish reason for revenge for something that was clearly an accident.

"Well now you know! So prepare to pay for your ignorance!" Odd laughed while extending his arm forward.

"Barudo Oru Am!" Ezekiel read the first spell again and then Odd's arm detached from his body and flew off towards Elena.

_"Since I won't be able to use any of my spells, I have no other choice but to resort to using physical combat against this Mamodo." Elena thought to herself as she leaned to the left to dodge Odd's fist and then she started sprinting off towards him. "Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about Azrael as long as he stays down that hill where he's safe."_

"Barudo Oru Am!" Ezekiel read the first spell again and then he watched Odd's other arm detach from his body and flew off towards Elena.

"Your spells are too slow and very predicatable!" Elena managed to avoid Odd's other arm and then she pulled her arm back once she was within close enough range of Odd.

"Gahhh! Ezekiel! Read the third spell!" Odd shrieked loudly.

"Barudo Scape!" Ezekiel read the third spell and then the upper half of Odd's body detached from his lower half and levitated into the air seconds before Elena's punch could make contact with him.

"What an interesting and yet annoying spell abilities you have there." Elena sighed as she looked up at Odd with a small frown on her face.

"Bwahahaha! My detachment spells will most definitely defeat you! I suggest that you quit your foolish attempts at defeating me and surrender!" Odd laughed.

"Hmmm..." Elena stared blankly at Odd for a moment before she looked back down at the lower half of his body which remained completely still. She pulled her leg back and then swung it forward, landing a kick into Odd's groin.

"Gwaaahhhh! D-Don't kick me there!" Odd bellowed in pain as his upper half instantly fell onto the ground in front of Elena.

"Even if your body can detach, you're still suspectable to pain just like every other Mamodo." Elena stated while she raised her foot up slightly, preparing to step on Odd's face.

"Barudo Oru Le!" Ezekiel quickly read the second spell and then Odd's leg detached from the lower half of his body and flew towards Elena while she was focused on Odd's upper half.

"Ahhh!" Elena exclaimed in pain once Odd's foot made contact with her back, sending her flying back into the tree she had crashed into earlier.

"Even if my body can still feel pain, there's no way you're going to be able to defeat me without your spell book or your partner!" Odd laughed while he slowly put himself back together.

"It's not impossible. I've heard a few cases where Mamodo's have defeated other Mamodo's without the need of using their spells." Elena stood to her feet, kicked off the ground, and sprinted towards Odd at an alarming speed.

"Go ahead and keep thinking like that then! My revenge will be even more sweeter once I send you back to the Mamodo World!" Odd grinned while extending his arms forward again.

"Barudo Oru Am! Barudo Oru Am!" Ezekiel read the first spell twice and then both of Odd's arms detached from his body and flew off towards Elena.

Elena leaped high into the air and managed to dodge one of his arms but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to avoid the second one once it opened its hand, grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her back against the tree.

"Bwahahaha! You fool! You never even stood a chance against me!" Odd loudly boasted while watching his free arm repeatedly punch Elena in her stomach.

"Okay that's enough now, Odd." Ezekiel sighed as he closed his spell book. "We can't really send this Mamodo back to the Mamodo World since her spell book isn't here. And I'll be damned if I just sit here and watch you mercilessly beat down on this girl."

"Grrr! I guess you're right about that, Ezekiel." Odd nodded as he released his hold on Elena and watched her land onto the ground with a loud thud before he turned around to face him. "I guess just beating her down and letting her stay in this world is good enough revenge for now."

"Nghhh...plannning on running away after causing so much damage?" Odd's eyes narrowed before he slowly turned around to see Elena who was leaning against the tree in order to keep her on her feet.

"I don't plan on running away! I plan on leaving you in this world beaten and broken so that you'll have to live with the fact that I could've sent you back to the Mamodo World today!" Odd sneered.

"Why don't you just go ahead and send me back to the Mamodo World right now and get it over with?" Elena weakly grinned. "Chances are I'll just come back and send you back to the Mamodo World after I get my spell book."

"Don't let this girl get to you, Odd. She's just trying to bait you into attacking her again." Ezekiel placed his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"I don't care what she's trying to do! If she really wants to get sent back to the Mamodo World like this, then I'll be more than happy to oblige her!" Odd yelled as he extended his arm forward. "Now read the-"

"That's enough!" A rock flew across the air and hit Odd square on his head. The now even more furious Mamodo turned around to see Azrael tossing a few more rocks up and down into the palm of his hand.

"Seriously? The human is planning on fighting against me using mere rocks?" Odd chuckled to himself. "You really do have some sort of death wish, don't you boy?"

_"That idiot! What does he plan on doing without a spell book?" Elena thought to herself while panting heavily._

"I gave you an opportunity to escape human! Now I'm going to beat you down within an inch of your life in front of your Mamodo!" Odd grinned.

"Hold on a second now, Odd. I'm not going to read any of your spells to hurt a human being." Ezekiel told him.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to beat him down myself!" Odd shrugged before he charged towards Azrael.

_"He can go ahead and beat me down all he wants. Just as long as Elena escapes from this place, I'm fine with anything." Azrael grinned as he hurled more rocks at Odd._

"Pathetic!" Odd jumped to the side to avoid the rocks and continued on with his charge.

_"Just what exactly does he think he's doing using mere rocks against a Mamodo? Does he want me to escape while he holds them off?" Elena clenched her hands and teeth tightly. "That stupid human of mine! How dare he look down on me in such a way!"_

"Know your place human!" Odd yelled before he drove his fist deep into Azrael's stomach and grinned once he watched him collapse onto the ground. "Do you see? Do you see what happens when you mess with me?" He laughed hysterically while repeatedly stomping on Azrael's back.

"That's enough now, Odd! We've already defeated them! Let's just head back home and celebrate or something now!" Ezekiel ordered.

"...Alright...I'm beginning to lose interest in this little battle anyway." Odd sighed as he stopped his assualt on Azrael.

"Don't you dare think I'm just going to let you run away so easily after harming my book keeper!" Odd quickly whipped around and gasped in shock as he saw Elena charging towards him at an alarming speed again.

"Looks like she's a glutton for more punishment Ezekiel!" Odd laughed as he extended his arms forward.

"No other choice! Barudo Oru Am! Barudo Oru Am!" Ezekiel read the first spell twice and watched as Odd's arms detached from his body and flew off towards Elena.

"Haaaaa!" Elena roared loudly as she extended her arms forward and managed to catch both of Odd's fists in the palm of her hands while skidding back slightly.

"You've got an interesting amount of strength in you despite the fact that I've been beating you down this entire fight. But you're still nowhere near as strong as I am without your spell book." Odd grinned as he took a few steps forward while pushing Elena back even more.

"I think the same thing could be said about you as well, Odd!" Odd turned around and then gasped in shock once he saw that his spell book was now in the hands of Azrael.

"I-Impossible! What in the world just happened? How did you manage to get your filthy hands on my spell book?" Odd's body began to tremble in fear as he looked down and saw Ezekiel hunched over onto the ground with his hands held tightly between his legs.

"Nghhh...the guy landed a cheap shot on me while I was distracted!" Ezekiel gritted his teeth.

"Now let's just see which one of us is more stronger now that none of us can use any of our spells!" Elena grinned as she pulled her arm back and then swung it forward, instantly landing a powerful right hook across Odd's face.

_"N-Noway! This can't be happening to me!" Odd thought to himself in sheer horror as he regained his balance in mid-air and slammed his feet onto the ground to prevent himself from flying back any further._

"Interesting...it doesn't look like your body parts will return to you until your spell book is back into the hands of your book keeper." Elena smiled as she simply tossed Odd's arms aside.

"Ezekiel! Hurry up and get the spell book back from the other human!" Odd cried out as he started to run away from Elena since he knew fighting her without any arms would be useless.

"Right!" Ezekiel stood to his feet and lunged towards Azrael.

_"Now that Odd's spell book is in my grasp, the tide of the battle has changed within our favor!" Azrael took a step back and pulled his arm back, preparing to punch Ezekiel across the face once he got close enough. "This is my chance to show Elena that I can-agh, my legs!" He winced in pain and dropped down onto his knees once his legs gave out on him._

"Whoa!" Ezekiel screamed once he flew over Azrael's head and started rolling down the hill.

"Huh..." Azrael turned around and watched Ezekiel roll down the hill. "That's not what I kind of had in mind, but I guess that works out for us." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Grrrr! You better release my spell book right now human!" Odd yelled as he also lunged towards Azrael, obviously forgetting the fact that he didn't have any arms.

"If you want your spell book so bad, then you can go ahead and take it!" Azrael yelled as he spun around and chunked the spell book high into the air, much to both Elena and Odd's surprise.

"Nooo! My book! My precious spell book!" Odd cried as he ran down the hill after his book.

"You idiot! Why did you throw away the spell book? We could have knocked him down the hill and then ran off with it and burned it later!" Elena whacked Azrael across his head.

"Trust me, getting those two as far away from us as soon as possible was the best course of action to take! Now we should use this time wisely and get out of here!" Azrael sighed.

"There's no need. You guys have one this battle for today." Azrael and Elena turned around to see Ezekiel walking back up the hill while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you coming back up here to attack us?" Elena quickly stood in front of Azrael in an offensive position.

"Of course not. I just came back here to get Odd's arms back since he won't be able to pick up the spell book without them." Ezekiel said as he walked past them.

"You do know that you could have picked up the spell book and then his arms would've returned to him, right?" Azrael asked while watching Ezekiel pick up Odd's arms.

"I could have, but I was already halfway up the hill and didn't feel like going all the way back down just to climb all the way back up. It just seemed like too much of a hassle. So I'm just going to let you two go for now." Ezekiel told them as he started walking back down the hill.

"Oh...well thank you very much for the battle at least." Azrael waved Ezekiel goodbye.

"Whatever, just make sure that you have your spell book on you next okay? I can garauntee you that won't get so lucky like this next time." Ezekiel said.

"Oh trust me, we will." Azrael gulped and shivered in fear once he felt a cold chill go down his spine from Elena glaring at him.

"Well, it looks like we've somehow managed to come out of this battle victorious! Let's head back to my house and celebrate or at least get some rest!" Azrael laughd while rubbing the back of his head.

"We got lucky this time, but next time, we must not forget our spell book and we must burn the spell book the next time we come across another Mamodo or else this tournament will last longer than it really needs to." Elena sighed.

"Right, I promise I won't make a mistake like this again. This entire scenario was my fault." Azrael frowned.

"Don't put all the blame on yourself. I should have noticed that you never took the spell book with you before we even left the house. So half of the blame should be mine as well." Elena said as she extended her arm towards him. "Now come on, let's get out of here before anything else happens."

"I'm sorry, but my legs are really tired. I can't stand up at the moment." Azrael nervously laughed while Elena stood there and stared at him with a blank look.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to carry you home." Elena nodded before she picked up Azrael bridal style and started walking off towards his house.

"E-Elena? What do you think you're doing? Don't carry me home like this! This is very embarrassing for me!" Azrael blushed while struggling to break free from Elena's grasp.

"It doesn't matter whether or not this is embarrassing for you. The important thing right now is getting home before anymore Mamodo's show up to attack us right?" Elena sighed.

"But carrying me like this is just...it's just...oh forget it!" Azrael sighed as comical tears poured from his eyes and ran down his face.

* * *

**A/N-There you go readers and reviewers, another chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to let me know how you thought of the chapter in the reviews. **


	4. Team Fatal Four Way!

**Team Fatal Four Way!**

* * *

After barely managing to defeat Ezekiel and Odd in a mamodo battle at the park, Azrael and Elena headed back to his house only to be scolded and punished by Azrael's mother for forgetting to head over to the school to lift Azrael's expulsion. Elena tried to escape from doing any work by using crocodile tears again, but unfortunately she wasn't going to fall for it this time. They were forced into cleaning the bathroom, sweeping the stairs, washing the dishes, doing the laundry, and many other things for three whole days while Azrael's mother looked around for another school for her son to enroll in. Once they were finally finished doing their chores of punishment for the day, Azrael and Elena sat around in his room and rested.

"Oh man, I thought mom would be a little bit more lenient towards me since I came home in such an injured state three days ago." Azrael whined as he laid himself out across his bed.

"You weren't actually that injured since you only have a couple of bruises." Elena rolled her eyes at Azrael's complaining. "Odd's spells weren't necessarily as dangerous as Bero's spells were."

"And thank goodness for that. I don't know if I could handle dealing with another heat blast of energy or any other type of energy." Azrael sighed as he reached over and grabbed Elena's spell book.

"You're going to have to learn how to get use to it since we haven't burned any spell books yet." Elena sighed. "I have a feeling that the spells we're going to encounter from now on will be more and more dangerous."

"I really hate all of this mamodo battle stuff." Azrael frowned while staring at the spell book. "At the rate we're going, I'm only going to get more and more injured."

"Don't worry; you're going to get much stronger than you are now if you just continue to follow my training schedule. And you're probably going to need to learn some form of martial art in order to protect yourself." Elena suggested.

"Hold on there, Elena. Let's just take this whole training thing one step at a time, okay?" Azrael sighed while opening up the spell book in his hands. "Let's try to focus on getting you some more spells for the day. I noticed how Bero had two spells and Odd had three. I think it's about time we caught you up."

"Focusing on getting me stronger, huh? I guess it's nice to know that I have a human partner that's so considerate towards me getting stronger." Elena grinned while standing to her feet.

"You did say that you wanted to fulfill a promise you made to a friend of yours and that you need to know as many spells as you can learn, right?" Azrael smiled.

"Yes I did say that. Now come on, let's head out and find a secluded area where we can train all day without having to worry about being spotted by other humans and mamodo." Elena smiled.

"That will be kind of hard since technology and industrialization have pretty much taken up large areas of land lately. The nearest secluded area would have to be somewhere up in the mountains where the hot springs are." Azrael informed her.

"Secluded mountain areas and relaxing hot springs to rejuvenate our strength afterwards for more training? It definitely sounds like the perfect place for us to train from now on." Elena nodded.

"Alright then, if we're going to be training in the mountains today, I guess I should pack a few supplies just in case something goes wrong." Azrael sighed as he walked into his closet and started grabbing a few things.

"I think I'm slowly beginning to respect you, Azrael. You're not trying to use going to school as an excuse to avoid getting stronger anymore." Elena smiled as she sat down onto the bed while Azrael rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Well since I can't go back to my old school due to the expulsion, my mother will be trying to get me enrolled into another school. So while she's trying to do that, now would be the perfect time to get some training done." Azrael said as he turned to face her with a first aid kit in his hands.

"I see that incident with Ezekiel and Odd yesterday must have finally struck a nerve in you huh?" Elena looked up at Azrael. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was slowly beginning to like Azrael on how serious he was currently acting at the moment. If he continued to act like this and put more and more effort in their training from now on, who knows how many spells she would be able to learn.

"Yes, that incident was too much of a close call for me and I don't ever want to feel that weak and useless ever again. So let's head up to the mountains and help you learn some new spells." Azrael smiled as he started to walk out the door.

"We're also going to help you out with your strength and stamina, Azrael." Elena said as she followed after him out the door.

After about seven hours of traveling up to the mountains through multiple forms of transportation, like three trains and a bus ride, they finally made it to the mountains. Azrael and Elena began to walk alongside the walking path while admiring the sights of trees around them.

"So this is the place where we're going to be training from now on, huh? It's almost quite a shame that this place might get destroyed if my spells turn out to be more powerful than I imagine." Elena smiled while Azrael's face paled at the thought of all the trouble he would be in if he somehow managed to destroy the mountains.

"Let's try not to destroy this place too much okay? This place may be secluded and all, but there are wild animals out here that could attack us." Azrael sighed.

"You're worried about wild animals when you have a demon on your side to protect you?" Elena scoffed at the thought of being defeated by a mere wild animal, even without the use of her spell book.

"Anyway, let's just try not to do anything that will drive people to come up here and investigate, alright?" Azrael sighed again.

"Relax, since it's still light enough outside, I'll fire my spells up into the air or something if that will make you feel better." Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, even that sounds dangerous, because what if you accidentally shoot down a plane or a satellite up in space? How would I be able to explain that to my mother?" Azrael exclaimed.

"If you're worried about getting in trouble, just simply don't tell your mother you had anything to do with the incident." Elena harshly said.

"Look, for right now, let's just focus on doing something simple like running through the woods." Azrael sighed.

"Fine then, since you want to be so uptight about our training methods. But I will have to start learning new spells, Azrael. And believe me; simply running through the woods isn't good enough." Elena scowled at her human partner.

"Fine then, we'll use your spells up here. But we're only going to aim for things like trees and rocks okay?" Azrael asked.

"Okay." Elena nodded with a small grin growing onto her face.

"But before we start our training session, let's take a small break and head up over to the hot springs." Azrael smiled as he continued to walk up with Elena until they both reached the end of the path which led to a massive crater in the place where the bath house should be.

"Wow, you humans really don't take good care of your bath houses do you?" Elena shook her head from side to side in sheer disappointment once she looked down into the crater and saw a large pile of rubble which use to be the bath house.

"Can't you please quit messing around, Elena? Obviously a mamodo must have created this crater!" Azrael gulped at the size of it.

"I know, I know." Elena frowned while folding her arms under her chest as she inspected the amount of damage. "I sure do hope that there were no humans inside of it before it was destroyed."

"Do you think the mamodo that did this is still here? Because I doubt we would be able to beat him if he was." Azrael nervously laughed while backing away slowly.

"I doubt it...but we probably should be careful during our training session up here today just in case." Elena sighed.

"Alright then, I guess since there's..." Azrael stopped in mid-sentence once a loud explosion could be heard from a distance. "Was that an explosion? All the way out here in the mountains?" He gasped in shock as he turned in the direction of the explosion and watched as the black smoke from the explosion rise up into the air.

"It looks like we're not the only Mamodo team here. Maybe it's the mamodo that did this to the bath house." A wide grin grew on Elena's face as she started running over towards the direction of the explosion.

"Wait a minute Elena! We can't just go running into a battle! Not against someone that created a massive crater like this!" Azrael quickly chased after his mamodo. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Look before you leap'?" He panted.

"Of course I have!" Elena looked over her shoulder to make sure that Azrael was keeping up with her. "Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'the early bird gets the worm'? This is a perfect opportunity for me to learn a new spell through battle." She looked ahead and started to speed up.

"Let's at least see what's happening before we charge in doing something stupid. The explosion might not have come from a mamodo." Azrael sighed. He started to think that Elena's way of thinking was starting to affect him since he was now being more cautious. Which he found strange since Elena was the one not being cautious this time around.

"No, it most definitely came from a mamodo." Elena skidded to a stop and hid behind a couple of bushes. "Take a look at that." She pointed ahead once she spotted four figures standing across from each other.

The first figure she noticed was a tall, tan skinned man with brown chopped hair and chocolate brown eyes carrying around a Magenta colored spell book in his hand. He was currently wearing a red and blue unzipped jacket over red t-shirt, knee-length khaki pants, and black shoes. Down by his feet was a small dog with bluish fur with a few white sections on the lower parts of his legs, around his mouth, his neck, and his underbelly.

She turned her head to the right and stared at the next mamodo team. The other team consisted of a tall and bald muscular man with brown eyes who was currently carrying a grey colored spell book in his hand and by his feet was a small child. The child had silver colored spiky hair and blue eyes and he was currently wearing a silver t-shirt, black shorts, and silver shoes.

"This is amazing." Azrael's eyes were glued to the battle since this was the first time he had seen other mamodo teams fight each other. He was curious on what spells powers they had and how effectively they could use them in battle. "So what do you think we should do? Should we interfere and join the battle?" He looked at Elena and patiently waited for her reply.

"No, let's just sit back and see what happens for now." Elena replied, not even looking away from the battle occurring before them.

"Geez, what were the odds of us coming across another mamodo all the way out here in the mountains?" The man with the magenta colored spell book sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "This is just my luck for something like this to happen to us."

"This all could have been avoided if you had just thrown away that ad like I had ordered you to earlier, Kira." The small dog beside him snarled as he glared at the mamodo team across from him.

"How was I supposed to know that this whole thing was going to be some kind of trap set by a mamodo, Raita?" Kira frowned slightly at his mamodo.

"When have you ever really won anything by doing absolutely nothing?" Raita looked up at Kira who remained silently for awhile.

"Are you two about done bickering amongst yourselves? You do know that you're in a tight spot here, right?" The muscular man with the grey colored spell book grinned while flexing his muscles.

"Maybe they're trying to mask their fear by bickering amongst each other, Kumagawa!" The small child mamodo laughed.

"Well then, Felix, let's just simply tear off those masks and make them show us their true faces of fear!" Kumagawa grinned as he opened up his now glowing spell book. "The first spell; Chainsu!" He chanted and then Felix extended his arm forward and fired a stream of chains out from the palm of his hand.

Kira and Raita quickly exchanged glances with each other before they both jumped to the side to avoid being struck by the chains. Felix waved his arm around wildly and his chains swung around in random directions, knocking down trees and destroying the landscape around him.

"Guess we should be on the offensive as well since we won't get anywhere by simply dodging their attacks all the time." Kira opened up his now glowing spell book. "The first spell; Za Armoruku!" He chanted and then Raita started to grow bigger in size while his fangs and claws grew longer alongside with gaining four tails. Soon after that transformation, a blue solid colored armor appeared on his body and began to charge with electricity.

"You think just because your little dog grows a bit bigger and he gains some fancy armor that we'll be afraid of him?" Both Kumagawa and Felix burst out into a fit of laughter.

After hearing Kumagawa and Felix's comment, Raita became depressed and sulked against a tree with his ears flattened. Kira sweatdropped at his partner's behavior but shook it off and turned to face the laughing duo.

"For your information, Raita here isn't a dog, he's a wolf. And I suggest that you just forget you ever saw us and let us leave this place before this battle results with your loss." Kira said while pointing to Kumagawa and Felix.

"Oh, so now you think that you're so tough that we should just let you leave?" Kumagawa grinned as he stepped in front of Felix and began flexing his muscles. "Do you see these muscles here, kid? Do you know what would happen to you if I were to punch you in your face right now?"

"I'd imagine your fist would literally punch my face in." Kira replied bluntly. "But I honestly don't see what that has anything to do with this current mamodo battle."

"Allow me to explain things to you then! A mamodo's spells power depends on the strength and the power of the human! Since my muscles could completely over power you, Felix's spells could completely over power your dog's spells!" Kumagawa laughed. "This means that there's no reason for us to let you go!"

"You should listen to Kumagawa here! He's the smartest man in the entire world! If you don't want to get crushed alongside your mutt over there, human, then I suggest that you hand your book over to us right now!" Felix smiled.

"Boy do I feel bad for that silver haired mamodo over there." Elena muttered while shaking her head from side to side since she never really did like mamodo's there were delusional about how strong or smart their human partners are.

"Am I the only one that's freaked out about the whole talking wolf thing?" Azrael sweatdropped as he focused his gaze on Raita.

"How can you be freaked out by a talking wolf? It's obvious that he's a mamodo, so you really shouldn't be surprised." Elena slapped Azrael on the back of his head. "Just be glad that he doesn't have a dragon type mamodo."

"A dragon mamodo? There are dragon mamodo's now?" Azrael cried at the thought of having to fight a dragon mamodo.

"Shh! Try not to talk so loud! We'll be spotted if you keep yammering your mouth!" Elena pressed her finger against Azrael's mouth in order to keep him quiet.

"You're technically correct about that little theory of yours! The only thing wrong about is that you're thinking of the wrong type of strength!" Raita smirked as he finally snapped out from his depressive state.

"I'm talking about the wrong kind of strength?" Kumagawa scoffed. "Since you two seem to be the masters of strength, then please enlighten me on what kind of strength I should be talking about then."

"We could tell you, but that obviously would be too boring. So we're simply going to have to show you." Kira said before Raita dashed towards Kumagawa and Felix, leaving a trail of lightning behind him as he went.

"We'll show you that physical strength is everything in battle! The first spell; Chainsu!" Kumagawa chanted and then Felix launched another stream of chains at Raita from the palm of his hand.

"That first spell of yours is too slow!" Raita jumped over the chains and continued on with his charge. Once he was close enough, he rammed straight into Felix and slammed him through a tree using his head.

"Hahaha! You fool! Do you really think a spell as weak as that will actually harm Felix? His body is as strong as steal!" Kumagawa boasted as Felix quickly jumped to his feet and flexed his muscles as well.

"Yeah! You're going to have to do a lot more than that to harm my body!" Felix also boasted alongside his human partner.

"Let's show them just how strong we really are now, Felix! The second spell; Eijasu Chainsuug!" Felix slammed his palm on the ground and then a stream of chains shot out from the ground and struck Raita in his stomach, sending the wolf mamodo flying high into the air.

"Good thing he's wearing armor or else that probably would've killed him." Kira muttered while waiting for the right moment to read the next spell.

"We're going back to the first spell now, Felix! Chainsu!" Kumagawa yelled and then Felix launched yet again another stream of chains at Raita from the palm of his hand.

"The second spell; Gou Shirudo!" Kira read the second spell and then a thick, circular shield appeared in front of Raita and protected him from the attack spell.

"A defensive spell? You two have learned a defensive spell?" Kumagawa gasped and then quickly regained his composure once Felix looked over to him with a puzzled look since this was the first time he had seen his partner look surprised.

"If that surprised you so much, then you'll be shocked once I read the third spell." Kira said as Raita landed on the ground next to him.

"Amazing, these guys already know three spells. We really need to get you some spells, Elena." Azrael said and then Elena looked at him angrily before she went back to watching the battle.

"Your third spell doesn't frighten us one single bit! Let's see how you handle our third spell! Ganjasu Eijasu Chainsuug!" Kumagawa yelled and then Felix slammed his hands onto the ground and then multiple streams of chains shot out from ground underneath them.

Both Kira and Raita exclaimed in pain once the chains attacked them all over their bodies. Kira was thrown into a tree while Raita crashed through one. Kumagawa and Felix found this as the perfect opportunity to strike them again while they were down.

"Let's continue to strike them while they're down, Felix! The first spell; Chainsu!" Kumagawa read the first spell again and watched Felix launch another stream of chains at Kira.

"Damn those chains hurt…" Kira winced in pain as he struggled to sit up as blood ran down his face from his forehead. His eye's then widened once he looked ahead and saw the stream of chains coming towards him. "Raita!" He called.

Raita quickly made it to his feet and rushed towards his human partner as fast as he could; he managed to get Kira on his back and barely managed to avoid the stream of chains.

"Damn it! Don't let them get away, Felix!" Kumagawa ordered.

"Right!" Felix waved his arm around wildly, causing the chains to swing around wildly as well, destroying the trees and landscape around him in an attempt to strike Kira and Raita again.

"At this rate, we might have to resort to using the third spell." Raita said while quickly evading Felix's chains.

"Let's not use our third spell until we really need to use it." Kira said while holding onto his mamodo for dear life. "It seems like there's another mamodo team here currently watching our battle." He whispered softly.

"Yeah, I heard the human talking about something with a dragon mamodo." Raita nodded and stopped in place once Felix ceased attacking them with the chains. "What do you think we should do about them?"

"They're probably planning on attacking the winning team of this fight." Kira sighed as he took a moment to think of a plan. "Since they want to use a cowardly tactic, I guess it would only be fair to do the same."

"What are you planning on doing this time, Kira?" Raita asked.

"Just remain still and wait for the enemy to attack us with another spell, Raita." Kira ordered.

"What have you two been talking about over there? Have you two forgotten that you're in the middle of a mamodo battle again?" Felix frowned.

"You're going to regret ever ignoring us! Chainsu!" Kumagawa read the first spell and then Felix launched another stream of chains towards Kira and Raita.

"Now, Raita! Run over to the bushes over there!" Kira ordered while pointing to the bushes that Azrael and Elena were currently hiding behind, much to their surprise.

"Oh no! We've been spotted!" Azrael gasped in shock once Raita quickly started running in their direction. Raita rushed over towards the bushes with Felix's chain following him from close behind. He quickly leaped over the bushes and over Azrael and Elena's head while Kira simply stared at them while giving them a thumbs up.

"Raita and I are going to tag out for this battle right now! The both of you can take them on if you want!" Kira smiled as Azrael and Elena started to get smaller and smaller the farther away they got from the battlefield.

"That clever coward." Elena smirked once she quickly stood in front of Azrael and grabbed the chain in order to prevent it from hitting him.

"What the? Who in the hell are you two? And what do you think you're doing getting in the way of our battle?" Kumagawa frowned at the sight of Azrael and Elena.

"We weren't getting in the way of your battle kind sir! We were just merely passing by when we suddenly came across your little fight with the other guys and..." Azrael shut his mouth once Elena turned to him with a cold glare, basically telling him to shut his mouth and stop being a coward.

"It doesn't look like the other team wants to waste their time with weaklings like you. So how about you take us on instead?" Elena grinned.

"Hmph, fine, whatever then! We'll burn your spell book and then we'll chase after the other weaklings and burn their spell book!" Kumagawa grinned as he prepared to read the next spell until Kira and Raita were blown back into the area by a stream of condensed smoke.

"Aghhh...damn...this is just our luck to have to run into more mamodo." Kira gritted his teeth and struggled to sit up alongside Raita while the others turned their heads in the direction the smoke spell came from. The area was completely quiet and everyone narrowed their eyes once the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer echoed throughout their heads.

"Today just so happens to be our lucky day, huh Theo?" Wade grinned as him and Theo stepped out from behind a tree alongside his mamodo partner.

"Apparently so, Wade." Theo nodded in agreement while scanning everyone around the area. "It seems that one of these mamodo teams is responsible for the destruction of the bath house."

"And if that's the case, then maybe one of these mamodo's are responsible for the destruction occurring around town lately." Wade frowned as he opened his now glowing spell book.

"The mamodo of justice has arrived evil doers! You're all under arrest! Drop your spell books and come quietly or else we'll have no choice but to restrain you forcibly!" Theo grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Theo, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not a police officer and that you don't have the right to arrest people?" Wade sweatdropped.

"Okay, uhh…you're all now under citizen's arrest!" Theo announced while placing his hands on his hips with a confident smile on his face.

"You can't really do that either, Theo. You're technically not a citizen." Wade stated.

"Who the hell are these guys now? Are there anymore mamodo's out here in these mountains?" Kumagawa sighed.

"Man I hope not." Kira sighed as he stood to his feet and patted himself down and scanned around the area for any hopes of escape. _"Even with our third spell, I highly doubt that Raita and I will be able to defeat all three of these mamodo's. Especially since we have no idea how many spells they have."_

"This is really bad! Now we have to fight against three different mamodo teams at once!" Azrael gulped as he opened up his spell book.

"Just keep your cool, Azrael. We'll be fine if you don't panic and think clearly on our objective now." Elena assured her human partner while getting into an offensive stance.

"Right…we do have an objective." Azrael nodded and then the spell book started to glow within his hands.

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to escape this place until we defeat every last one of the mamodo here, Kira!" Raita informed his human partner.

"Looks like it." Kira sighed while opening his now glowing spell book.

"Kumagawa! Let's send all of these mamodo back to the mamodo world where they belong!" Felix cheered.

"I was planning on doing that anyway!" Kumagawa laughed while opening his now glowing spell book.

All eight fighters slowly and carefully glanced at one another, patiently and anxiously waiting for the right moment to read a spell. All of the waiting and the tension was starting to get to Azrael; he was literally sweating bullets and wanted to get the battle over with as soon as possible. But he knew that striking first would be a bad move, so he continued to wait until someone else made the first move. After about a minute had passed, Theo got fed up with waiting and turned his head to his human partner, giving him a nod of approval to read a spell now.

"The first spell; Mokuru!" Wade yelled and then watched Theo launch a stream of condensed smoke out from the palm of his hand.

"The first spell; Chainsu!" Kumagawa yelled and then watched Felix launch a stream of chains out from the palm of his hand.

"The first spell; Pikaru!" Azrael yelled and then watched Elena fire a bright beam of light energy from her mouth.

"The second spell; Gou Shirudo!" Kira yelled and then a thick circular shield appeared in front of him and Raita and protected them from the force of the explosion that occurred once the spells collided against each other.

The smoke from the explosion quickly covered the entire area and each and every fighter were thinking the exact same thing in unison, that they're all now involved in a team fatal four way.

* * *

**A/N-There you go readers and reviewers, another chapter to the story. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to let me know how you thought of the chapter in the reviews and feel free to submit more characters.**

**The Mamodo Team of Kira/Raita belong to DeathySophia. Thanks so much for the character submission and let me know if I'm using them right, like if I have their personalities and the way they act down well enough for you.**


	5. It's Over?

**It's Over?**

* * *

"Well now, we've all seemed to have gotten ourselves in quite the predicament here, huh Raita?" Kira asked while riding on his wolf mamodo's back as they ran through the forest. Once the smoke had cleared from the explosion that occurred earlier, Kira and Raita figured that it would be the best decision to run from the battle. So that's exactly what they did, but unfortunately Kumagawa and Felix figured that they would try something like that so they immediately began to chase after them.

"You're not getting away that easily you punk! If you want to run away so bad, then at least have the curtsey to drop the spell book!" Kumagawa yelled before he opened his glowing spell book. "The first spell; Chainsu!" He chanted and then Felix extended his arm forward and launched a stream of chains at Kira and Raita while their backs were turned.

"I don't need to waste the heart energy reading the second spell, right?" Kira looked down at his wolf mamodo with his spell book propped open just in case he needed to use the second spell.

"Hmph! Of course not! I can dodge this spell easily!" Raita boasted as he jumped up onto a tree branch and started leaping across the forest from tree branch to tree branch in order to avoid Felix's chains.

"Cowards! Stop running away and fight us like men!" Kumagawa roared as he and Felix only started to run faster to keep up with them.

"Yeah! Or are you too afraid that we'll beat you to a pulp and burn your spell book?" Felix laughed tauntingly.

_"Please, if we wanted to stick around and fight you guys, we most definitely would have. But unfortunately for us, those other two mamodo's and their human partners just had to show up and make things difficult. I don't have enough heart energy to beat all three of those mamodo's by myself, but since I'm getting you separated from the group." Kira smirked as Raita leaped high into the air and landed right in the middle of a wide, deserted area in the mountains._

"You think we're at a far enough distance from the other two mamodo's and their human partners?" Raita asked as he quickly whipped around to face Kumagawa and Felix.

"This distance will have to do for now since we have enough space to move around freely. Now let's hurry up and burn their spell book so that we can get out of here." Kira ordered as he stepped off of his mamodo's back.

"Now they're planning on fighting back? They must obviously have some kind of plan, Kumagawa." Felix warned his human partner as he carefully eyed Raita.

"Their plan was to separate us from the other mamodo's that are fighting near the top of the mountain since they probably don't have much heart energy left." Kumagawa grinned.

"I've got enough heart energy to defeat you two losers that's for sure." Kira said while his spell book began to glow brightly.

"We'll just see about that now won't we?" Kumagawa grinned as he spell book began to glow brightly as well. "Let's grind these two into pure dust, Felix! Chainsu!" He chanted the first spell and then Felix launched a stream of chains at Kira and Raita from the palm of his hand.

"Kira! How much heart energy do you have left for this battle?" Raita asked as him and his human partner jumped to the side in unison in order to evade the attack.

"Like I said not even ten seconds ago, I have enough heart energy to defeat those two losers." Kira claimed.

"So you have enough for the third spell then, right? We'll be able to get out of here much faster if we use it right now." Raita grinned.

"Oh look, the little puppy dog is begging for his master to read the third spell, Kumagawa!" Felix's taunt instantly enraged the wolf mamodo.

"Heh, as if it actually matters what spell you use! There's no way that Felix and I will be defeated by a bunch of weaklings like you!" Kumagawa laughed.

"I've grown very tired of hearing nothing but crap come out from their mouths! Let's put an end to this irritating battle once and for all, Raita! The third spell; Gou Za Armoruku!" Kira chanted the third spell and then Raita began to grow even larger in size, his blue armor changed to gold, three spikes began to grow out from his head and his fangs and claws grew longer.

"Looks like the little puppy dog isn't so little anymore." Kumagawa nervously laughed while slowly backing away. "Anyway, let's hurry up and burn their spell book Felix! The second spell; Eijasu Chainsuug!" He chanted the second spell and then Felix slammed his palm on the ground his palm on the ground.

"They're using the underground spell! Let's get moving, Raita!" Kira jumped onto Raita's back and then Raita charged towards Kumagawa and Felix at an alarming speed before Felix's chains could shoot out from the ground where they were standing seconds ago.

"Oh shit! Their speed seems to have increased because of that third spell of theirs!" Kumagawa gasped in shock at Raita's sudden increase in speed.

"That's not the only thing that has increased!" Raita smirked as he suddenly appeared in front of Felix and impaled the mamodo through the stomach with all three of his spikes.

"F-Felix!" Kumagawa cried out after watching Raita's spikes impale shoot out through his mamodo partner's back.

"Guahhh...don't worry about me, Kumagawa! Read the...first spell..." Felix coughed up a small amount of blood as he extended his arms forward and aimed for Kira.

"Chainsu!" Kumagawa yelled and then a stream of chains shot out from the palm of Felix's hand and knocked Kira off of Raita's back. Kira was thrown back against a tree and the chains wrapped around him, sealing him to the tree.

"Grrr...it's just my luck to have dropped the spell book at a time like this." Kira gritted his teeth as he struggled to reach down to his spell book that was lying on the ground inches away from his feet.

"Kira? Are you alright over there?" Raita quickly turned around to face his human partner while slowly reverting back to his small wolf form. Kumagawa and Felix noticed the advantage they had created and knew that now would be the perfect time to strike.

"What's wrong little puppy? Upset that your weakling of a master can't read any of your spells anymore?" Felix said in a mocking tone as he reached over grabbed Raita by the tail before he spun around over his head and flung the wolf mamodo high up into the air.

"That's just too bad for you now isn't it? And you two were boasting about how you had enough heart energy to defeat us!" Kumagawa laughed before he read the first spell and watched Felix wrap Raita up in chains.

"Kumagawa! Can we have a little fun with the puppy dog before we send him back to the Mamodo World?" Felix turned around and asked his human partner while Raita slammed onto the ground, still wrapped up in chains.

"Sure thing Felix, but we can only play with them for about a minute or two okay? Remember, we're not the only team of Mamodo's up here." Kumagawa nodded.

"Awesome! We're going to play a quick game of fetch!" Felix beamed with much excitement as he gripped the chains tightly in his hands while staring at a tree not too far away from him. "Hey puppy dog, you see that tree over there?" He pointed to the tree and Raita looked over to the tree while struggling to escape from the chains.

"Oh you can't be serious." Raita groaned before he started to gnaw on the chains in hopes of escaping.

"Go fetch!" Felix laughed as he spun around at a fast rate and then hurled Raita towards the tree.

"Damn it!" Raita tightly closed his eyes shut and braced for impact before he had crashed through the tree head first, only to be pulled back towards Felix and Kumagawa.

"Try to hold on there, Raita! I'll have you out of there in no time!" Kira yelled while continuing to reach for his spell book.

"You won't be doing anything besides sitting there helplessly while Felix here ruthlessly pounds away at your little puppy dog. After we send your puppy dog to the Mamodo World, I'll do the honors in sending you to the other world." Kumagawa sneered as he slowly began to walk towards Kira's spell book.

"This is so much fun! I feel like I could do this forever!" Felix laughed happily as he continued to spin around at a fast rate while slamming Raita through several trees. He then suddenly lost his grip on the chain wrapped around Raita and accidentally sent the wolf mamodo flying towards his human partner. "Uh-oh! Kumagawa, duck!" He called out to his human partner.

"Huh?" Kumagawa looked over his shoulder after hearing his mamodo partner call out to him, his eyes then immediately widened once saw Raita flying towards him. He crouched down onto the ground and watched Raita fly over his head and crash through the tree that Kira was tied against.

"Fate really does have a funny way of messing with me for some reason." A small smile appeared across Kira's face once the top half of the tree fell to the ground, causing the chains wrapped around him to loosen up just enough for him to slip through and grab the spell book from off the ground. "Gou Za Armoruku!" He loudly chanted the third spell. A bright light shined from behind Kira and then Raita suddenly appeared in front of him with his gold, electricity emitting armor.

"That was too close for comfort there, Kira! We're going to end this right here and right now!" Raita snarled as his eyes slowly began to target Felix who ran over to Kumagawa.

"Focus on the real target, Raita." Kira calmly ordered his wolf mamodo.

"Right, right, we need to burn the book then get out of here as soon as possible." Raita shook his head repeatedly and calmed himself down before his eyes targeted upon Felix's spell book instead.

"I'm so sorry, Kumagawa! My hands got kind of sweaty from holding the chain and it slipped through my fingers! I promise I won't mess up like that again!" Felix cried.

"It's alright, Felix. It's not all your fault since we should've just gone with burning their spell book from the moment he dropped it." Kumagawa told Felix before he glared at Kira.

"It's because of that mistake of yours why you won't be participating in this tournament anymore." Kira said before he extended his arm forward and pointed to Felix's spell book. "Go!" He commanded and then Raita rushed towards Kumagawa.

"I won't let you get your filthy paws on this spell book you mutt! Chainsu!" Kumagawa yelled and then Felix launched a stream of chains towards Raita from the palm of his hand.

"I'm not a mutt!" Raita roared loudly as he dodged Felix's chain, zoomed past the chain mamodo, and managed to pierce all three of his spikes through the spell book in Kumagawa's hand. "I'm a wolf!" He wolfishly grinned as sparks of electricity surged through the spikes and instantly caught the spell book ablaze.

"Aghhh! T-The book!" Kumagawa cried out as he instantly dropped the book once the flames singed his hand.

"Kumagawa!" Felix cried out as he stared at the palm of his hands and noticed that he started to go transparent. "We can still win this fight before I disappear right? If you just pick the book back up and read the spell, we can-"

"What are you an idiot? I'm not going to touch that flaming book! You're done for man! I'll just go and find a better mamodo to use so that I can beat these guys another time!" Kumagawa yelled at Felix before he ran off in another direction.

"Hey! Get back here and..." Raita stopped in mid-sentence once Kira had placed his hand on top of his head.

"Enough, there's no reason to chase after him since the fight is over. We won't be running into him again, I think." Kira sighed as he turned to Felix who was now sitting on the ground, crying loudly while still slowly fading away.

"I almost feel bad for the poor kid after watching his coward of a human partner just leave him like that." Raita frowned while reverting to his small wolf form.

"Hmph! Don't you dare feel bad for me just because I lost!" Felix wiped the tears from his eyes and stood to his feet with a wide grin on his face. "I may have been defeated, but there's no way that you'll be able to beat the boss! He's the strongest mamodo in all of Japan!" He boasted proudly.

"The strongest mamodo in all of Japan huh?" Kira frowned slightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's this boss of yours?" Raita asked.

"Like I would ruin the surprise by telling you that!" Felix snorted. "Trust me, when the time comes, the boss will reveal himself and many other things! So you better prepare yourself, because everyone that's his enemy will face true hell!" He laughed evilly before he finally had disappeared.

"Should we be worried about this?" Raita looked up to his human partner and waited patiently for an answer.

"We don't need to worry about it because we're not going to get ourselves involved with this supposed 'strongest mamodo in all of Japan'." Kira replied as he started walking down the path that led off the mountain.

"How do you think the battle concerning the mamodo we met earlier is going?" Raita asked while following after Kira.

"I don't know, but they could both eliminate each other from this tournament for all I care." Kira reached into his pocket, pulled out a lollipop, removed the wrapper, and then placed it in his mouth.

* * *

(Near the top of the mountain)

* * *

"Oh man, how come we didn't chase after the other two mamodo's Wade? Now it's going to be such a hassle chasing them down and interrogating them later." Theo whined.

"Because walking all the way up this mountain was really exhausting on my body and those two over there didn't even make an attempt to run away for some strange reason." Wade replied.

"Maybe they didn't run away because they know that running away from the Mamodo of justice is futile!" Theo laughed as he turned to face Azrael and Elena who looked prepared to launch an attack at any given moment.

"The mamodo of justice? Just what kind of crap is this kid spewing out of his mouth?" Elena sighed while lowering her guard slightly.

"Yeah, my name is Theo, but back in the Mamodo World I'm known as the Mamodo of justice and righteousness!" Theo proclaimed rather proudly.

"I've heard about you...you're that idiot Mamodo that went around attempting to defeat the strongest of the Mamodo's in our world." Elena sweatdropped.

"Attempted to defeat the strongest of the Mamodo's?" Wade asked as he looked down at Theo for a second before he looked back over to Elena. "Theo here told me that he helped the Mamodo King defeat evil Mamodo in his world."

"Well your Mamodo of justice there is a complete liar because the Mamodo World is pretty peaceful because of our King, Zatch Bell." Elena sighed before she pointed at Theo. "I've heard multiple rumors of a Mamodo going around randomly challenging other Mamodo's to fights and wound up getting his ass kicked every single time." A devilish smirk appeared across her face once she saw Theo's face pale.

"So you just went around challenging Mamodo's back in your world, huh?" Wade sighed as he closed his spell book. "I knew you were the type of person that was restless during times of peace, but come on."

"Grrr...it's like I hate peace and all! I'm all good for peace!" Theo nervously laughed as he turned to face his human partner. "But I just needed some action in my life! Going to school every day and learning about boring stuff just wasn't enough for me!"

"If you wanted to fight other Mamodo's, then you could've just gone to the arena that Brago created." Elena simply stated which caused Theo's face to pale even more.

"Is this Mamodo a good guy or a bad guy? Because I'm honestly confused on what's going on here." Azrael sweatdropped as he closed his spell book and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Theo here is a good kid." Wade turned Theo around and placed his hand on the top of his head. "Granted he is a bit of an idiot, but he's still a good kid nether the less."

"This battle shouldn't take us that long since we're going up against an idiot that boasts about justice and other useless nonsense." Elena rolled her eyes.

_"This is the first time I've seen Elena not be cautious of her enemies strength or ability. I'm starting to get a very bad feeling about this whole situation. Maybe I can prevent a fight by just talking things out since they seem like a reasonable group." Azrael thought to himself._

"You're calling justice useless nonsense? How dare you talk bad about justice! I'm going to send you back to the Mamodo World right here and right now!" Theo growled as his face began to turn red with anger.

"And we just met these guys too." Wade shrugged before he opened up his now glowing spell book. "Sorry about this kid, but I guess I'll just have to interrogate you after we're finished with this battle."

"Aw man, and after all the hope I put into wanting these guys to be reasonable people." Azrael whined.

"Quit your whining and get your head into the game, Azrael! Let's focus on beating these guys and send that annoying brat to the Mamodo World where he belongs!" Elena ordered as she got into an offensive position.

_"Oh boy, this is the first time I've ever seen Elena so worked up to fight against another mamodo like this. I better just do as she says before she directs her anger towards me." Azrael gulped as he slowly opened up his spell book._

"Wade, let's finish these guys off with one shot! Let's use the first spell of justice!" Theo ordered as he extended his arm forward with his hand wide open.

"The first spell of justice is coming right up!" Wade chuckled to himself as the spell book in his hand began to glow brightly. "Mokuru!" He chanted and then Theo launched a stream of condensed smoke out from the palm of his hand at Azrael and Elena.

"So his powers revolve around smoke huh?" Elena observed the smoke for a second before she turned her head to her human partner. "Azrael! Go ahead and read the first spell!" She ordered before she turned her head back to the oncoming attack.

"Okay! The first spell; Pikaru!" Azrael chanted and watched Elena fire a bright beam of light energy out from her mouth at Theo's oncoming smoke attack. The two spells immediately collided and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Theo didn't waste any time and charged through the smoke with his fist pulled back, preparing to attack. Elena extended her arm forward and caught Theo's fist within the palm of her hand.

_"Now would be the best time to read the first spell again, right?" Azrael thought to himself as he prepared to read the first spell again._

Wade noticed Azrael about to read the spell so he beat him to the punch by reading Theo's spell before him. Theo placed his hand on Elena's stomach before he sent her flying back towards Elena with another blast of condensed smoke.

_"Grr…damn it…I didn't think a smoke spell could actually hurt this much!" Elena coughed up some blood while clutching her stomach._

"Let's not ease up on them until their book is burnt, Wade! Read the first spell again!" Theo ordered his human partner.

"Mokuru!" Wade chanted the first spell again and then Theo launched another stream of condensed smoke at Elena.

"I'm not going to let you hit me with that spell again so easily!" Elena narrowly managed to evade Theo's spell by jumping to the left.

_"That's odd, usually after dodging an attack; you'd expect the enemy to counterattack using a spell. But for some reason these two aren't really using their spells. So either they're a calculating type of team that waits for the perfect moment to use their spells to save heart energy or…" Wade's eyes narrowed as he observed Elena's movements and Azrael's facial expressions and body language._

"Wade! Come on; let's use the first spell again!" Theo called out to his human partner.

"Mokuru!" Wade yelled and then Theo once again launched another stream of condensed smoke at Elena from out the palm of his hand.

"Azrael!" Elena called out to her human partner as she leaped high into the air to evade Theo's spell.

"Oh boy!" Azrael's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way of Theo's spell before he read the first spell again. "Pikaru!" He yelled and then Elena fired another bright beam of light energy at Theo.

"Guess it's now time to use our second spell! Moku Shirudo!" Wade read the second spell and then Theo launched two streams of condensed smoke out from the palm of his hands onto the ground in front of him. The smoke began to bundle up together into a straight barrier which protected him and his human partner from Elena's spell.

"Tch, so these guys have themselves a defensive spell as well huh?" Elena smacked her lips before she landed on the ground in front of Azrael.

"What? Did you think the mamodo of justice such as me wouldn't have a defensive spell of justice?" Theo smirked as he proudly placed his hands on his hips.

"I suggest that you two start using your other spells now. Theo here already knows four spells." Azrael and Elena's eyes widened after hearing Wade's statement.

"Four spells? That's incredible! Elena here only knows one spell at the moment!" Azrael blurted out and received a sharp punch to the stomach from his now even angrier mamodo.

"Azrael! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just go into battle and tell your opponent how many spells you know!" Elena snapped at her book keeper while he dropped down onto both of his knees and gasped for air.

"Hahahaha! How pathetic! You only know one measly spell?" Theo hysterically laughed while holding his sides.

"You two only know one spell huh?" Wade arched an eyebrow in curiosity while staring both Azrael and Elena down. "Just how many mamodo battles have you two been involved in?"

"This is our third mamodo battle." Azrael managed to wheeze out as he slowly stood to his feet, still clutching his stomach while Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"Wade, we're up against a bunch of amateur mamodo again. This battle won't be any fun at all, so let's just chase after those other two and finish these two off later." Theo sighed; his excitement for this current battle was quickly fading.

"Don't you dare look down on me simply because I only have one spell at the moment!" Elena growled as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "So what if I only have one spell? It doesn't mean that I'm not strong! I've managed to defeat both of my previous enemies, and I didn't even need to use my spells in the second battle to win!" Unknowingly to her, the spell book in Azrael's hand began to radiate rather brightly than usual, shocking Azrael and Theo.

"So what? You were probably fighting against weaklings!" Theo nervously said, trying to avoid staring at the glowing spell book in Azrael's hand. "Someone like you will be completely crushed if I used my fourth spell." He boasted proudly.

"Uh, Elena?" Azrael nervously called out to his mamodo partner once he opened the spell book and realized that he could read a new spell.

"Shut up, Azrael!" Elena snapped at him without turning around and continued to glare at Theo. "If you're so confident in your fourth spell, then go ahead and use it already! I dare you to!"

"Hold on a second, Elena. Please let's not try to provoke the enemy in using their fourth spell." Azrael nervously laughed while shivering slightly. "If he claims that it could crush us then let's take his word for it."

"No way! I'm going to keep provoking him to use his fourth spell since he continues to look down on me! If you think you're so powerful, then go on and use your fourth spell! I'll take it head on!" Elena yelled.

"Wade! You heard her! Let's finish her off with the fourth spell!" Theo roared loudly.

"Mokuru!" Wade decided to read the first spell and then Theo launched another stream of condensed smoke at Elena from the palm of his hand.

"Azrael! Read the first spell again! This time I'll surely send him flying!" Elena grinned.

"The second spell; Pika Shirudo!" Azrael chanted the second spell instead and then a yellow shield that shined brightly appeared in front of Elena and protected her from Theo's spell.

"The second spell? Just when did I learn how to use another spell?" Elena muttered as she stared down at the palms of her hands before she turned to face Azrael who smiled warmly at her.

"What the hell was that Wade? I thought I told you to use the fourth spell, not the first spell!" Theo whined as he turned to face his human partner.

"Hmm…" Wade remained silent as he watched Azrael jump up and down in joy while Elena simply folded her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Wade? Wade? Wade! Snap out of it!" Wade shook his head and looked down to his mamodo partner after finally snapping out of his trance. "Why didn't you read the fourth spell?"

"Because we need to keep the damage here to a minimum. We don't want to cause a land slide or anything like that." Wade replied bluntly while scratching the top of his head. "We don't want to accidentally cause any unnecessary damage to this place."

"Okay, I see your point. But we can at least use the third spell, right? You shouldn't have a problem with that." Theo grinned as he turned to face Azrael and Elena.

"Nope, I don't see any harm in using that spell." Wade grinned. "The third spell; Mokuido!" He chanted the third spell and then Theo's jaw unhinged so that a large amount of smoke shot out from his mouth and covered the area in front of him.

"He's been reduced down to using a smoke screen spell now huh?" Elena scowled as she stood still and allowed the smoke to conceal her.

"Elena!" Azrael cried out once the smoke obscured his vision of his mamodo partner. "Don't worry; I'll be right there to help you!" He started running towards the smoke.

"You idiot!" Azrael immediately stopped in his tracks after hearing his mamodo yell at him again. "Don't you dare come in here! If you do, he'll only attack you and burn the book! So just focus on reading the spells when I tell you to!" Elena ordered.

"You and your partner really need to learn how to work together more as a team like Wade and I do!" Theo laughed before he appeared in front of Elena and managed to land a strong right hook punch across her face, sending her sprawling onto the ground. "You won't make it very far if you go at things like this by yourself."

"What are you talking about? We are working together as a team. I focus on attacking the mamodo while Azrael reads the spells when I order him to." Elena stated while standing to her feet.

"Your partner should just simply know when to read your spells! But he won't be able to known since we're still concealed in my smoke!" Theo lunged towards Elena with his fist pulled back.

Elena quickly reacted by extending her arm forward and caught Theo's fist within the palm of her hand again. She then performed a shoulder throw and sent Theo flying through the smoke and into the air.

"Now is definitely the perfect time to use a spell!" Azrael muttered to himself as he watched Theo go higher and higher into the air. "Pikaru!" He yelled and then a bright beam of light energy shot out from the smoke and managed to hit Theo square in his chest, only sending him flying higher into the air.

"Nice shot there, Elena! That was right on target!" Azrael cheered happily while the smoke in the area finally began to disperse.

"He's not down yet, Azrael! Let's try to finish him off with the first spell again before he can hit the ground!" Elena ordered.

"Pikaru!" Azrael chanted the first spell again and watched Elena fire another bright beam of light energy from her mouth at Theo.

"I'm not going to let you hit me with that weak ass spell again!" Theo growled as he swung his arm outward and redirected Elena's spell in another direction.

"Mokuru!" Wade chanted the first spell and then Theo launched another stream of condensed smoke towards Elena from the palm of his hand.

"He dares call my spell weak? He can hardly even hit me with his slow first spell like he did earlier." Elena smacked her lips before she performed a back flip and landed on her feet next to Azrael in order to evade the smoke.

"Wade, we're not going to get anywhere if we keep battling each other like this. We're only going to waste more and more heart energy at this rate." Theo sighed once he landed next to his human partner.

"I understand." Wade nodded as he closed the spell book and gripped it tightly in his hand. "I guess it's about time that I started to get active in this battle." He grinned.

"The police officer is going to start attacking now?" Azrael gasped in shock as he closed his spell book as well. "I can't fight against a police officer! I'll be breaking the law if I even attempt it!" He began to panic.

"I don't think you actually have a choice in the matter, Azrael! Because here they come!" Elena alerted her human partner as she pointed ahead to Theo and Wade who made a mad dash towards them.

"Alright Theo, we're going to start off with attack formation one!" Wade told Theo before he reached his hand out and grabbed his mamodo's hand.

_"Attack formation one? Just what are these guys planning on doing?" Azrael thought to himself._

"Up you go Theo!" Wade laughed as he hurled his mamodo partner up into the air, which caused both Azrael and Elena to look up at Theo.

_"An aerial attack? Pretty clever, but I'll just read the first spell and then..." Once Azrael looked down to read the first spell in his spell book, he noticed that Wade had drawn his gun and aimed it at Elena. _

"Mokuru!" Wade chanted the first spell and then he pulled the trigger of the gun, firing a small yellow colored laser at Elena while Theo launched another stream of condensed smoke at Elena.

"Elena!" Azrael cried out as he dove towards his mamodo partner and managed to push her out of the way and took both of the oncoming attacks head on.

"Damn! The human partner actually managed to help her out at the last second! Attack formation one was a complete failure I think!" Theo winced in pain at the sight of seeing Azrael get blown back by the attacks.

"I did not expect the human to use himself as a shield to protect his mamodo." Wade muttered in slight shock while holstering his gun.

"Azrael, you idiot!" Elena rushed over to Azrael who was completely laid out on the ground. "Why did you jump in front of me like that? I'm a demon remember? I could've taken both of those attacks with ease!"

"I'm sorry...I just saw him aiming the gun...and my body just suddenly moved on it's on..." Azrael weakly laughed before he tried to move his body, but to no avail. "What the? I can't move my body!" He gasped in shock.

"Of course you can't move your body; I set the laser gun on stun. You're going to stay that way for a few minutes." Wade told him as Theo jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him.

"In their current situation, burning their book should be very easy now." Theo grinned while cracking his knuckle.

"A laser stun gun? How cowardice!" Elena stood to her feet and glared at Wade and Theo. "You're no different from other enemies I've faced so far, attacking the book keeper to beat the Mamodo! Why don't you just beat me fair and square and then burn my book? I'm right here damn it! If you want to attack someone, then go ahead and attack me! I will not move from this spot!" She stood in an offensive position with a determined look on her face.

"Your determination is admirable. So I will respect your wish and will attack you until you can no longer stand." Wade nodded before he looked down to the glowing spell book in his hand. "Mokuru!" He yelled and then Theo launched a stream of condensed smoke towards Elena from the palm of his hand.

"Azrael! I will protect you until you can move freely again! So you just sit there and focus your energy on moving again!" Elena ordered Azrael as she prepared to take the oncoming attack head on.

"You should try to give me a little more credit there, Elena! Just because I can't move, doesn't mean that I can't read the spells!" Elena's eyes widened after hearing Azrael's laughing voice. "I'm going to put everything into this attack so that we can send the both of them flying! Pikaru!" Azrael shouted as loud as he could and then Elena opened her mouth and fired a rather large bright beam of light energy towards the oncoming attack.

Both of the spells clashed against each other and remained in a stalemate for a couple of seconds before Elena's light spell slowly began to overwhelm Theo's smoke spell. Noticing that his power was being drained, Theo desperately turned to face his human partner who gazed upon Azrael and Elena's power.

"Wade! You need to put more heart energy into this spell or else we're going to lose here!" Theo cried out while struggling to push back Elena's light spell.

"Let's not dodge this, Theo." Theo's eyes widened once he heard Wade speak. "We need to be on the receiving end of this power. It wouldn't be right of us to dodge it." He said.

"I don't know what's going on with you right now, Wade! We can't just simply lose to these guys like this!" Theo yelled at Wade.

"I didn't say anything about losing...I just said that we need to take this attack head on, just like that girl planned to take our spell head on." Wade frowned slightly.

"But if we get hit with this attack, my spell book could get burned!" Theo exclaimed.

"It's a gamble we're just going to have to take! But I need to try something out first before I test our luck!" The white spell book in Wade's hands began to radiate brightly, causing the size of Theo's smoke spell to increase slightly.

"Impossible! Now our spell is being pushed back?" Azrael gasped in shock as he watched Theo's smoke spell begin to overpower Elena's light spell.

"Are you really putting everything you have into that spell of yours kid? Do you really want to just sit there and watch your mamodo disappear right before your very eyes?" Wade yelled at Azrael.

"Hell no! I didn't protect Elena earlier just so that she could disappear! I didn't undergo her hellish training session yesterday just so that she could disappear! I didn't become her book keeper just so that she could disappear!" Azrael shouted on the top of his lungs, he poured all of his energy and feelings into the spell book, which caused the light spell to grow even larger and completely overwhelmed Theo's smoke spell.

"That's more like it kid." Wade smiled warmly as he shut his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth he felt coming from the light spell.

"Wade!" Theo exclaimed loudly as he pushed his human partner out of the way and was blown back by Elena's light spell. The spell continued to move forward and plowed through several trees in its path, also leaving a trail of flames in the process.

"T-Take...that..." Azrael managed to wheeze out, completely drained.

"That...that was the power of my first spell?" Elena muttered in completely awe at the destruction that she had just caused.

"I guess you didn't know that certain strong feelings can affect the power of most spells." Wade began as he turned to face the burning trees behind him. "Your strong feelings of love and fear for your mamodo increased the size and power of your first spell." He stated as he turned back to face Azrael and Elena.

"Wade..." A devilish smirk appeared across Elena's face once she saw Theo limp back into the area, his body scorched and his clothes tattered and torn. "You really wanted to take that attack head on? If that spell had even grazed my book, I would've been a goner. Can we end this fight now, Wade? I'm sure by now they're running on empty, especially after that attack they just pulled." He groaned.

"Yes, we put an end to this fight now." Wade nodded as the spell book in his hand began to glow brightly.

"Hmph, like hell we're going to sit here and let you beat us! Azrael, whatever you did to make the spell stronger, I need you to do that again!" Elena said.

"Right! The first spell; Pikaru!" Azrael chanted the first spell and then Elena opened her mouth wide open to prepare to launch another bright beam of light energy, but unfortunately nothing managed to come out.

"And there it is...you're finally reached your limit and are now out of heart energy." Azrael and Elena's eyes widened after hearing Wade's statement.

"And now that you're completely vulnerable to our attacks. You two can pretty much kiss yourselves goodbye." Theo smiled.

"It's been fun, but this fight is now over." Wade said.

"Azrael! Can you move yet? Please tell me that you can move!" Elena looked over her shoulder and let out a gasp of shock once she saw that Azrael was unconscious. "Azrael! Azrael! Wake up! Azrael!" She cried out.

* * *

**A/N-Here you go readers and reviewers, another chapter to the story. Sorry it took so long, I had mutliple outcomes for this chapter and I finally decided to use this one. :D**


	6. The New School!

**The New School!**

* * *

(Near the bottom of the mountain)

* * *

"Come on Wade! Let me go all ready! I want to go back and finish what I started by burning that girl's spell book!" Theo whined like a small child while Wade dragged him alongside the mountain path with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"That's enough already Theo. I told you that there was no need for us to burn their spell book since they weren't the culprits we were looking for." Wade sighed.

"That's right; we came here because of the rumor of the recent shockwaves occurring around here." Theo nodded and proceeded to act professional for this serious conversation.

"Shockwaves usually don't occur this much around Japan. This means that the culprit behind these shockwaves is definitely none other than a mamodo." Wade said.

"Exactly, this is why we should've burnt the girl's spell book and arrested the human for interrogation." Theo sighed.

"They had nothing do with the shockwaves though, Theo. We came up here for investigation purposes and that's it." Wade said sternly.

"Okay, well maybe they didn't have anything to do with the shockwaves, but they could have been the ones that destroyed the bath house." Theo said in an attempt to get his human partner to turn back and chase after Azrael and Elena.

"That's impossible. They weren't the ones that destroyed the bath house since none of their spells had anything to do with crushing." Wade stopped walking and placed his hand on a tree next to him for support since he felt a bit winded. "Whatever mamodo did that to the bath house must be quite powerful."

"Do you think any of the other mamodo's we encountered could have been the ones that destroyed the bath house and is responsible for the shockwaves?" Theo asked as he walked over and patted his human partner on the back.

"It's a possibility, but I highly doubt it since none of the book keepers used a sort of crushing spell. But then again, they did run off pretty quickly." Wade looked over to Theo and smiled gently.

"Should I go and hunt them down and bring them back here while you get some rest?" Theo asked.

"No, we've done enough for one day. Let's just head back home and see what other kind of information we can pick up on the shockwaves." Wade replied before he continued walking down the mountain.

"Okay then." Theo nodded as he followed after his human partner. "Next time we meet those two though, I expect to burn their spell book."

* * *

(Near the top of the mountain)

* * *

"Uhhh...where...where am I?" Azrael's eyes slowly began to open up, and the first thing he saw was Elena leaning against a tree with her spell book held tightly in her hands.

"It's about time you finally woke up, Azrael. You'll catch some kind of disease or something like that if you continue to lie on the ground." Elena told him.

"What happened?" Azrael groaned as he sat up and scanned the area around him before he struggled to his feet. "What happened to the police officer and his smoke mamodo?"

"Hmph, the police officer decided that since we put up such an interesting fight, he would let us go for now and burn our spell book another time." Elena frowned as she averted her eyes away from Azrael. "That smoke brat seemed rather upset about the decision, but he eventually complied with his partner's demands."

"So they let us go huh?" Azrael sighed heavily while lowering his head in shame since he couldn't bring himself to look at Elena. "I'm so very sorry, Elena. I know how you hate looking weak and being looked down on by other people. I swear to you that I will take our training more seriously and become much stronger."

"I'm going to keep you to that." Elena nodded before she walked over to him and lightly pressed her fist against his stomach. "If you ever pass out on me like that before the battle is even over, I will kill you." She grinned.

"So should we call it a day and head back home? Or are we going to stay here a bit longer and continue with our training session that we never got the chance to start?" Azrael said and then stared down at his belly with a red face once it growled rather loudly.

"No, I think we've been through enough for one day with that tough battle and all." Elena giggled as she turned her back on her human partner. "We've already managed to complete our objective by learning a new spell. So let's head home and get some rest." She nudged her head forward before she started walking down the mountain.

"Right." Azrael nodded with a bright smile on his face as he followed after Elena.

After several hours had passed of traveling to get back home, Azrael and Elena somehow managed to concoct a phony yet believable story on how they got lost on the mountains. Azrael's mother obviously had her suspicions about the story but ultimately decided to drop it since she was glad that they managed to make it back home safe and sound. Azrael and Elena then went up into their separate rooms and slept peacefully for several hours until they got their rude awakening by the rays of the earlier morning sun and by the multiple ringing alarm clocks in Azrael's room. Having enough of hearing the constant ringing of the alarm clocks, both Azrael's mother and Elena barged into Azrael's room and forced him to get out of bed and turn off every single alarm clock.

"Geez, I really don't understand why the both of you needed to barge into my room and hit me." Azrael sighed after finishing turning off all the alarm clocks.

"It obviously needed to be done since you were too lazy to get out of your bed and turn off your alarm clocks." Azrael's mother sighed as well before she walked out of the room to finish making breakfast.

"What kind of mother buys her child seventeen different alarm clocks and expects him to be able to turn all of them off in a matter of seconds?" Azrael said softly so that his mother wouldn't come back in the room and hit him with the broom again.

"You might not be able to turn them off in a matter of seconds, but you should at least be able to turn all of them off after five minutes." Elena groaned while rubbing the crust out from her eyes, obviously still showing signs of drowsiness.

"You're still exhausted from your fight against Theo huh?" A small smirk appeared across Azrael's face as he reached his hand out and patted his tired mamodo on the head. "Don't worry, you'll be able to get plenty of enough sleep after you're done eating breakfast." He smiled sweetly at Elena, only to receive a sharp punch in his stomach.

"Don't pat me on the head like I'm some kind of child Azrael." Elena said rather harshly while Azrael clutched his stomach in pain and dropped down onto both knees.

"Aha, sorry about that." Azrael managed to wheeze out before he slowly stood to his feet.

"Anyway, since I've managed to learn my second spell, we're going to focus on building you up some muscles today with some intense weight training." Elena informed him.

"Hold on a second, let me see if I heard you correctly." Azrael nervously laughed as he inched away from his mamodo. "Did you just say 'with some intense weight training'?" He gulped at the thought of being crushed to death by weights that could weigh a ton.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Elena nodded before she turned around and left the room.

"This is just great. If this mamodo tournament doesn't wind up killing me, Elena's hellish training will." Azrael huffed before he walked into his bathroom and got ready for the brand new day. He then left his room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where he saw his mother and Elena eating breakfast on the table. "You ladies already started eating breakfast without me?" He let out a childish whine as he took a seat next to Elena.

"Will you quit whining like an eight year old child?" Elena sighed in sheer annoyance at Azrael's behavior. "Your breakfast is right here." She handed Azrael his breakfast.

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast." Azrael smiled sweetly before he began digging in.

"Ahem, well Azrael, now that you've been expelled from your old school, I took the liberty of enrolling you to a new school." Azrael looked up from his breakfast and spit his food out onto Elena's face.

"You enrolled me into a new school without even asking me first?" Azrael stared at his mom in disbelief.

"Yes I did." Azrael's mom nodded a few times. "You and Elena disappeared for pretty much the entire day yesterday and came back covered in scratches and bruises. I'm really beginning to worry about the both of you."

"We've been up in the mountains training recently mother. School is just going to get in the way of my training." Azrael sighed.

"Well your training is just going to get in the way of your school work!" His mother yelled at him. "Whatever you've been training for, I'm sure it won't help you land a decent job in the future."

"Your mother is correct, Azrael. Your training isn't going to help you land a decent job in the future." Elena said once she had finished wiping the food off from her face. "Go to school, and then we'll continue training when you return."

"Oh right, I almost forgot to tell you Elena. You're going to be joining Azrael's school as well." Azrael and Elena's jaws dropped down to the floor after hearing what that statement.

Azrael and Elena stared blankly at each other for a moment before they yelled out in shock.

"Now then, you two better hurry off to school before you're late." An ominous aura began to surround Azrael's mother, sending shivers down both Azrael and Elena's spines. "You two obviously don't want to be late on the first day of school, right?"

"O-Of course not! We'd better get moving!" Azrael and Elena nervously laughed as they rushed over to the front door but then stopped once a fork flew past them and lodged itself into the door.

"Hold on just a minute, you two can't leave just yet. Not without your new school uniforms that is." Azrael's mother smiled as she pulled her arms up from under the table and showed them their school uniforms.

Azrael and Elena exchanged glances with each other again and let out a heavy sigh of defeat before they walked over to his mother, grabbed their new uniforms, and went to their separate rooms to get changed. After stepping out from their rooms in their new uniforms, Azrael's mother smiled happily as she gazed at them. Azrael was now wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. Elena on the other hand was now currently wearing a white, buttoned up blouse, black skirt, and black shoes.

"My, my, now don't you kids look all nice and neat?" Azrael's mother laughed as she started pushing Azrael and Elena out the door. "The directions to your new school are in your shirt pocket. Now don't be late you two." She waved them off before slamming the door in their faces.

"Hmph, if I didn't any better, I would say that your mother really wants us to go to school." Elena huffed while folding her arms under her chest.

"Well yeah, my mother never really got the change to finish high school because she got pregnant at such an early age." Azrael sighed as he started walking towards the new school with Elena following him not too far behind.

"I see…that explains why your mother seems to be so passionate and serious and you getting an education." Elena nodded.

"Anyway, what kind of hell do you intend to put me through after school today?" Azrael sighed.

"You just can't go one day without whining about my training methods can you?" Elena rolled her eyes at Azrael's behavior once again. "You know that this is for your own good."

"So you say." Azrael sighed and then he stopped in his tracks and stared down an alleyway once he saw three students wearing the same uniform as him beating up another student. "Hey there you three, stop that right now!" The three students looked up from the beaten student and glared at Azrael.

_"Oh shit! What did I just do? I usually stay out situations like these!" Azrael mentally panicked to himself while the three students started closing in on him._

"Hmph, just who the hell is this guy?" One of the students carefully eyed Azrael while the other two students circled around him.

"I've never met this guy before, but it looks like he goes to our school since he's wearing the same uniform as us." The second student stated.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see that we're a bit busy here?" The third student sneered.

_"Great! Shit like this always happens when I get into other people's business!" Azrael mentally slapped himself before he spoke. _"You…you guys need to stop beating up on that student over there. Three guys against one isn't a fair fight at all." He nervously laughed while looking down onto the ground in order to avoid their glares.

"Oh I see, you want us to beat you up instead?" The students began to surround both Azrael and Elena.

"It's the three of you against the two of us? This isn't a fair fight at all." Elena said before she pushed Azrael aside onto several bags of garbage. "Okay, now it's a fair fight!" She grinned as she lunged towards the students and started ruthlessly beating them up, much to Azrael's horror as he heard their immediate cries of pain. After about three minutes had passed of a one-sided beat down, the three students all ran away from the area, swearing revenge which would most likely never happen.

"Well…there was no reason to do all of that Elena." Azrael sweatdropped as he stood to his feet while Elena cleaned the blood off from her knuckles.

"It had to be done since they would have crushed you in a matter of seconds." Elena grinned.

"But you didn't have to push me aside and fight them by yourself though. You really made me look bad in front of him." Azrael gestured over to the student covered in bruises who stared at Elena in awe.

"I'm so sorry, next time I'll simply stand by and let you get severely injured." Elena said sarcastically.

Azrael simply decided to ignore Elena's sarcastic remark and walked over to the student. He extended his arm forward and waited for the student to take his hand in order to help him up onto his feet. The student hesitated at first, but eventually took Azrael's hand and was slowly and carefully pulled to his feet.

"Hey there, are you going to be okay?" Azrael asked the student while Elena simply leaned against the wall with her arms folded under her chest.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. I'm actually quite use to stuff like this happening to me before, during, and after school." The student forced a cheerful laugh which both Elena instantly picked up on.

"You get jumped by those same students every single day?" Azrael asked, obviously surprised by the students strange behavior.

"It's not just those three students. It's actually a large majority of the students at my school." The student forced a smile, which once again, Elena managed to pick up on. "You two must obviously be transfer students since you two don't know me." He said while noticing their uniforms.

"Uhh..." Azrael rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward since he didn't really know what to say next.

"My name is Winner. I'm the number one loser at my school. Everybody bullies me, teases me, and beats me up every single day." Winner laughed again as if he were actually proud of the statement.

"Winner? You're actually okay with people doing these things to you every day?" Azrael frowned. "Why aren't your parents or teachers doing anything about this?"

"I'm perfectly fine with this. Those people that bully me must be going through a tough time and need something to help them relieve their stress." Winner said. "I am basically the lightning rod for everyone's problems."

"That kind of attitude...it isn't right at all, Winner. If you don't learn to stand up for yourself, then the bullying will never end." Azrael stated.

"I'm perfectly fine with how everything is right now." Winner sighed.

"How can you be perfectly fine with this? You're simply letting people walk all over you!" Azrael frowned.

"Would you rather people letting out their pain and frustration on anyone and everyone else? Causing a chain of reaction of nothing but anger and hate?" Winner frowned as well, his eyes showed not a flicker of emotion. "I know you may think that this is wrong, but I'm stopping the chain of anger and hate by simply accepting it. It may not be much, but it ends with me and no one else."

"Winner, you can't just..." Azrael stopped in mid-sentence once Elena placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get moving, Azrael. We're going to be late for school if we continue to waste time here." Elena stated with a stern tone of voice.

"But Elena..." Azrael looked at her and then to Winner before he let out a heavy sigh. "You're right, let's go." He nodded as him and Elena walked out of the alleyway and continued walking towards their new school.

"There's no point in even trying to talk with someone like him. He's too far in denial to listen to anyone rather than himself." Elena frowned.

"I can't believe that he's perfectly fine with being bullied constantly every single day. I have a feeling that he's going to crack under the pressure from all the burden he's carrying." Azrael sighed.

"If he does crack under the pressure, then it will be of his own fault." Elena said.

"Yeah...you're right." Azrael nodded as he continued to walk alongside Elena with his hands buried into his pockets. "I should just mind my own business and focus more on the mamodo tournament."

"That's the spirit." Elena smiled before she stopped in her tacks in front of the large school gates. "Is this the school?" She took a moment and gazed at the school in awe.

"Hmm..." Azrael looked at the directions that his mother had given him and then nodded while tossing the directions away. "Yup, this is our new school. I've got to admit though; it's a lot better than my old school." He stared at the school with a rather neutral look on his face.

"I'm beginning to notice that you really don't like school much." Elena told him. "I'm honestly kind of excited since this is my first time ever going to school."

"They don't have schools in the mamodo world?" Azrael asked.

"We do have schools. It's just that..." Elena was cut off in mid-sentence once someone on a skateboard zoomed past her and Azrael. "Hey! That was very dangerous!" She yelled angrily at the skateboarder while placing her hands firmly on her skirt to prevent it from flying up.

"Sorry about that! I was in a hurry and-" The skateboarder looked over his shoulder to see Azrael and Elena. "No way! Why are you two here?" He exclaimed in shock before his skateboard crashed into a small pothole. Due to the rules of inertia, the skateboarder flew forward and sprawled out onto the ground. Azrael winced and cringed at the sight while Elena enjoyed every second of it.

"Umm...are you going to be okay?" Azrael asked as he walked over to the skateboarder.

"Wait a minute Azrael." Elena placed her arm out in front of him. "Haven't we seen this guy somewhere before?"

"Umm...not that I can remember..." Azrael stared at the skateboarder's face for a moment before a series of flashbacks hit his head like a ton of bricks. "Oh wait, just a minute! You're that book keeper with that wolf mamodo that we saw the other day at the mountains!" He pointed at Kira.

"This is just my luck...I would run into you two at my school." Kira sighed as he stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "I guess you two managed to defeat the smoke mamodo and the police officer?"

"Well, defeat is an understatement really." Azrael nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So why are you two here? Did you come here to get your revenge on me for what Raita and I did to you at the mountains?" Kira frowned.

"No, we didn't come here to fight or anything like that. We only came here to attend this school for the time being." Azrael sighed.

"Oh okay." Kira nodded. _"Thank goodness too. I don't have the spell book on me, nor is Raita here since animals aren't allowed on campus grounds anymore." He thought to himself._

"Anyway, my name is Azrael, and this is my mamodo, Elena." Azrael smiled as he extended his arm forward and waited for Kira to shake his hand.

"I'm Kira." Kira said bluntly as he reached his arm out and shook Azrael's hand.

"It's nice to meet y-" Azrael cringed in pain once Elena grabbed his cheek and pulled him away from Kira.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Elena whispered rather harshly to Azrael.

"Umm, communicating?" Azrael responded with much uncertainty as to why his mamodo was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"You're communicating with an enemy book keeper right now that attempted to drop their enemy on us back on the mountains. And we have no idea where his mamodo is. They could ambush us at any time." Elena sighed.

"Don't be paranoid. He doesn't even have his spell book on him. We don't need to worry about being attacked here." Azrael laughed.

"You two do know that I can hear every word that you're saying, right?" Both Azrael and Elena turned to face Kira. "If you're worried about me attacking you, then you can rest at ease. I try to avoid mamodo battles at all times."

"Hear that? He doesn't even want to fight." Azrael smiled in triumph while Elena didn't seem to be completely convinced by Kira's statement. "We've finally come across someone reasonable."

"Someone reasonable?" Kira's eyes narrowed. "Are you two the type of team that doesn't even want to participate in the mamodo tournament?"

"It's not that I don't want to participate. I just want to fulfill a promise that I made to a friend before I get sent back to the mamodo world." Elena replied.

"Oh, so you don't really care if you become Mamodo Queen or not?" Kira nodded.

"Not really." Elena shook her head.

"Well then, maybe-" Kira was interrupted once the school bell rang loudly throughout the campus. "Oh damn it! That's the tardy bell! We're totally late!" He sighed as he picked up his skateboard and ran inside the school building.

"First day at the new school and we're already late." Azrael sighed as he casually started walking towards the school building, not even bothering to hurry.

"Punctuality just isn't your thing when it comes to school huh?" Elena chuckled as she followed after her human partner into the school building. Meanwhile, in the music room inside of the school, the three students that Elena had beaten down earlier had ran into the room in a panic and kneeled down in front of a chair where the person sitting on it was concealed in the shadows.

"Boss Loki! Boss Loki! We've got ourselves a problem!" The first student panted heavily while lowering his head at the presence of his boss.

"Problem?" The three students shuddered in terror once they heard Loki strum a few strings on his electric guitar. "This problem of yours must be very serious for all three of you to come here in such a panic."

"W-We were targeting that Winner kid like you ordered us to, but then we were suddenly attacked by this woman with long blonde hair!" The second student cried.

"The three of you were defeated by a woman with long blonde hair huh?" Loki let out a small sigh before he played a small riff on his guitar, sending a red colored sonic wave towards the three students that blew all of them back against the wall. "What a bunch of pathetic underlings you three are. I send you on a simple mission and you get beaten up by a woman?"

"She wasn't just any ordinary girl, Boss Loki! She knew some kind of weird martial art or something!" The third student said while blood ran down his face.

"Martial art or no martial art! You three should've been able to complete the mission before the girl even intervened!" Loki barked at all three of them.

"This girl just wasn't normal! I could've sworn that I spotted horns on top of her head once she flipped me into a garbage can!" The first student said.

"Horns you say?" Loki sounded rather intrigued about the information that had just been given to him. "Interesting...I didn't think that I would come across another one so soon."

"Another one?" The three students repeated in unison while exchanging glances with each other.

"I guess having you three fail at your mission was actually quite beneficial to me." Loki cackled. "I will continue to allow the three of you to work for me as long as you never make the mistake of failing me again."

"Yes sir, boss man Loki! We swear to you that we will never fail you again!" The three students stood to their feet and saluted their leader.

"Excellent, now I want the three of you to shadow this blonde haired woman and inform me if you see her following someone with a strange book around." Loki ordered.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem since she's a transfer student." The third student smirked.

"Hm? A transfer student you say?" Loki asked.

"Yes sir, she and some other guy are the new transfer students here." The second student nodded.

"This just makes things much easier for me." Loki laughed madly while playing his electric guitar. "Go! I want all three of you to find the person carrying a strange book and bring it to me!"

"Yes sir!" The three students nodded before they burnt off towards the exit.

"Make sure you get the right book though you idiots! You'll know that you have the right book when she attempts to get it back as if her life depended on it!" Loki informed them as he set the guitar down. "Another mamodo has unknowingly revealed themselves to me again? I guess I have no other choice but to make them suffer for their carelessness."

* * *

**Here you go readers and reviewers, the next chapter of this fanfiction! I've just got to say that it is really tough working on multiple stories at once! But I will continue to do my best! :D**


	7. The New Mamodo Breed!

**The New Mamodo Breed!**

* * *

(At Akirudai High School)

* * *

"Well this sucks." Kira sighed as him, Azrael, and Elena were standing out in the hallway next to the classroom holding buckets of water in each hand as punishment from the teacher for being late. "I was late to class because of you two."

"Yeah, I'm very sorry about this." Azrael nervously laughed while bowing his head to Kira as some form of apology.

"Hmm...even though these buckets of water don't weigh that much, you can still use these as weights to work on your biceps." Elena smirked.

"Oh come on, Elena. Do you really think now is the best time to be working out?" Azrael sweatdropped.

"Of course it is. Now quit your whining and just do it already. We weren't able to get much training done at the mountains because of the mamodo." Elena stated.

"Oh, so you two went up to the mountains to train? That's actually a pretty smart idea, training on your spells in secluded areas." Kira nodded while Azrael started lifting the water buckets as if they were dumb bells.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, but there were already teams of mamodo up there already." Azrael grunted.

"So how many spells do you guys know? Raita and I already know three of our spells so far." Kira watched Azrael work out.

"Elena learned her second spells yesterday during our fight against the police officer and his smoke mamodo." Azrael replied and then cringed in pain once Elena had slammed her foot onto his.

"What the hell did I tell you about telling our enemies how many spells I know?" Elena huffed while folding her arms under her chest.

"Yeouch!" Azrael dropped the buckets of water and helped onto his foot while hopping up and down on his other foot. "But he's not our enemy though!" He whined.

"But he's not our ally either." Elena stated while handing over her buckets of water over to Azrael.

"You two are rather...unique..." Kira sweatdropped. "I'm beginning to wonder just how far the both of you will actually make it here during this tournament."

"Hmph! You don't need to worry about us! At the rate we're going, we'll make it to the King's Tournament." Elena told Kira with a powerful look of sheer determination in her eyes.

"You three are now free to come back into the classroom now." The teacher opened the door to allow the three students into the classroom. Kira walked back to his desk with his hands in his pockets while Azrael and Elena stood in front of the classroom. "Alright then, now the both of you can introduce yourselves to the class."

"My name is Azrael Kaidou. It's pleasure to meet all of you I guess." Azrael introduced himself while bowing his head to the classroom. Once he lifted his head up, most of the students in the classroom shot up from their chairs and gasped out in shock.

"Kaidou? Azrael Kaidou?" A few of the female students gasped.

"Isn't your father the famous Taizo Kaidou?" Some of the male students asked.

"...No..." Azrael replied bluntly and then all of the students that shot up from their chairs groaned and sighed in disappointment before sitting back down in their chairs.

"My name is Elena Hiroshi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Elena smiled as she followed Azrael's actions and bowed her head to the classroom as well.

"Whoa, the blonde haired girl is really cute!" The male students except for Kira all cooed in unison.

"And she sounds so proper as well." The female students added.

"Alright now, everyone settle down." The teacher sighed before he looked over to Azrael and Elena and motioned for them to take their respective seats.

"Seems like your mamodo is going to become quite popular in this school at this rate." Kira whispered over to Azrael once he sat down in the empty desk next to him.

"It won't really surprise me if she does." Azrael sighed as he rested his head on the desk and stared outside the window. Once the bell had rang for lunch, most of the students from the classroom gathered around Elena's desk and bombarded her with questions. Feeling no need to get himself involved, Azrael got up from his desk and left the classroom with Kira.

"You're not going to stick with your mamodo?" Kira asked.

"Nah, I'm sure that Elena will be fine with being surrounded by the students in this school." Azrael laughed. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Elena is really going to love this school."

"So, now that she isn't around to injure you anymore...what do you think about forming an alliance?" Kira asked as he glanced down at Azrael's school bag and caught a glimpse of the yellow colored spell book.

"I'm all for an alliance...but Elena is rather...paranoid of other mamodo's that she really doesn't know well. We only met a few days ago but we're really getting use to the whole thing." Azrael told him.

"You only met a few days ago and you already have two spells? That's not bad at all." Kira smiled.

"So what about you and your wolf mamodo? How many spells do you guys know at the moment?" Azrael asked.

"Three...we know three spells and we're working on gaining our fourth spell." Kira replied and then he sweatdropped once Azrael collapsed onto the ground in shock.

"Three spells? How the hell do you guys know that many spells already?" Azrael cried. "I swear, almost every mamodo we come across, they know two or more spells! Just how long has this mamodo battle been going on?"

"A couple of months now." Kira replied while helping Azrael back to his feet. "Well don't worry, I'm sure that you guys will learn plenty of spells soon enough."

"Maybe." Azrael stopped in his tracks and looked down onto the ground once he noticed a trail of candy leading down the hallway. "What the hell is this?"

"It looks like someone left behind a trail of candy accidentally." Kira replied as he kneeled down and picked up one of the pieces of candy.

"Accidentally? Yeah, I don't think so." Azrael continued walking head, ignoring the trail of candy.

"Yeah...it's obviously far too well placed to have been 'left behind'." Kira shook his head and followed Azrael.

"Damn it! They didn't fall for the old candy trail trap!" The first student sighed while watching Azrael and Kira walk off alongside his other two companions.

"It doesn't really suprise me since we're not dealing with a bunch of children, Touya." The second student sighed.

"If any of you have any better ideas, then please speak up!" Touya frowned.

"Is there really any need for us to even trap him? Boss Loki only wanted us to bring him a book." The third student stated.

"Exactly the point. We won't be able to get the book off the guy unless we trap him." Touya said.

"It won't be easy though since that Kira kid is following him around." The second student added.

"No matter, we'll just have to capture the both of them. Matsuri, Toru, let's go!" Touya said before he ran down the hallway with Matsuri and Toru following.

Throughout the entire day, Kira and Azrael came across a number of traps set up by the three students. All of their attempts ended up in sheer failure and Azrael and Kira were both getting quite annoyed with their antics. Having exhausted all of their options, the three students returned to the music room to ask their leader for assistance.

"What do you mean you failed in retrieving the book from that one measly student?" Touya, Toru, and Matsuri all flinched once Loki raised his voice at them.

"We've just been having some bad luck here, boss Loki! The one with the weird spell book is walking around with that Kira guy!" Touya said.

"Yeah! There are a bunch of rumors spreading around about him saying that he brings bad luck to anyone and everyone near him." Toru said nervously.

"Do you all honestly think that I give a damn about such ridiculous rumors and such? All I care about right now is getting that damn book from that student!" Loki shouted.

"We're having a bit of trouble getting our hands on it, boss Loki! If you could assist us with the capture of the book, it would be most helpful!" Matsuri said.

"Aghh...I swear, the three of you are the worst pair of minions that I've ever had." Loki sighed as he stepped out from the shadows. Loki is a tall, slim mamodo with long, black slick hair containing multiple colored streaks and green colored eyes. He is currently wearing a long, black jacket which is currently open at the torso, under the jacket he is also wearing a green colored sleeveless t-shirt, black pants with green swirl designs on them, and black rocker boots with green flame designs on the edges. He also carries around a large green and black electric guitar.

"We're useless without your supreme knowledge and guidance, boss Loki." Toru said while bowing his head to Loki.

"It's time for the three of you to quit fooling around and just confront the both of them about wanting to take his book." Loki said as he started walking towards the door.

"Huh? Where are you going, boss Loki?" Touya asked.

"I'm going to go see if I recruit us a new member in our little alliance." Loki told them without even bothering to turn and face them. "Once I return, I want to see the book here in your hands." He said before he left the room, leaving the three students to exchange glances with each other for a moment before they left the room as well and left to go find Azrael and Kira.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the classroom)

* * *

"I swear, human females really do spend a lot of time talking non-stop about such useless matters such as hair, nails, make-up, bra-sizes, and many other things." Elena sighed as she opened up a bento-box some of the male students in the classroom bought her.

"Well you should at least try to get use to it, Elena. We're most likely going to be attending this school for a long time now." Azrael sighed as he leaned back in his chair while folding his arms back behind his head.

"I know...but we've only been here for a few hours and I've already recieved confessions of love." Elena reached inside her shirt and then pulled out several love letters, resulting in both Azrael and Kira bursting out in laughter.

After the laughter had finally calmed down, Kira looked over to the window and saw the three students from earlier glaring at them through the window outside in the hallway. Most of the students that noticed their glares felt very awkward and pressured by them but continued on with their conversations in hopes that they would eventually leave.

"Do you have any idea who those guys are?" Kira whispered to Azrael while pointing to the three students that were glaring at them through the glass of the classroom.

"Yeah, those three are some students that Elena and I found beating up another student earlier on this morning." Azrael replied with a slight nod, trying his best to ignore the glares.

"They've been trying to target you all day though." Kira sighed. "I thought that they would surrender after their sixth attempt at trying to capture us. Those idiots."

"So those three are actually honoring their declaration of revenge by coming back for more punishment?" Elena smirked as she stood up from her desk with a wicked grin. "I guess I should go have another chat with them about their actions."

"Hold on a second there, Elena. Let's not do anything rash here." Azrael stood in front of Elena, blocking her path to the three students.

"Why are you standing in my way?" Elena frowned.

"It's our first day of school and we can't cause any trouble by getting into another fight." Azrael placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's no need to harm them. They haven't been able to catch us." Kira stated.

"So you two just want to allow those three to continue with their antics until they somehow succeed with capturing the both of you?" Elena frowned while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Look Elena, I don't want you to get involved in this because you're extremely violent and you're going to get us kicked out of this school if you come into contact with them again." Azrael sighed. "Just go up to the roof and get some fresh air or something while Kira and I take care of them, okay?"

Elena looked at Azrael for a moment and then looked over to Kira before she glared at the three students. Even though she didn't trust Azrael to be alone with anyone other than herself, she sighed heavily and complied to his demands. She walked out of the room and headed upstairs for the roof. Azrael and Kira exchanged glances with each other for a moment and then they walked out from the room and immediately confronted the three students.

"So you two have finally come to realization that you can't escape from us?" Touya smirked.

"Not really...you two really suck when it comes to making attempted kidnap unnoticable." Kira told them while folding his arms over his chest. "So anyway, what the hell do the three of you want?"

"We really don't want to have anything to do with you, bad luck Kira." Toru said before he extended his arm forward and pointed at Azrael. "We want the book that you carry."

"My book? What kind of book are you talking about?" Azrael nervously laughed while placing his hands tightly on his school bag. _"Oh shit...are these guys book keepers too?"_

"Are you guys book keepers or something?" Kira asked while rummaging through his pocket for something.

"Book keepers? We have no idea what you're talking about, but our boss Loki wants to get his hands on that book of yours. So hurry up and hand it over before things get violent." Matsuri said while cracking his knuckles.

"This boss Loki of yours...is he the strongest mamodo in all of japan?" Azrael looked over to Kira in confusion after he heard him ask such a random question.

"What the hell is a mamodo? Never mind, just quit asking questions and just hand over the book!" Toru frowned as they slowly started closing in on Azrael and Kira.

"Azrael, let's run!" Kira and Azrael immediately turned around and started running down the hallway, the three students looked at each other for a moment and then quickly gave chase.

"What the hell were they talking about back there earlier? Is this boss Loki guy some kind of book keeper or mamodo?" Azrael panted as he followed after Kira while occassionly looking back to see the three students still chasing after them.

"I think this Loki person they're talking about is some kind of mamodo." Kira replied. "Back at the mountains before Raita and I defeated the chain mamodo, he mentioned something about his boss being the strongest mamodo in all of japan. There could be a chance that there's another mamodo in this school besides yours Azrael."

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the school roof)

* * *

"Hello there, miss." Elena looked over her shoulder and saw Loki standing not too far behind her with his electric guitar in his hands. "You don't mind if I stand up here with you do you?" He smiled sweetly as he walked over to the fence and leaned against it.

"No, not at all." Elena shook her head and went back to staring at the school grounds with a neutral look on her face.

"What's wrong with you? What happened to that bright attitude that all the students were talking about earlier?" Loki noticed the look on Elena's face and chuckled slightly while quietly playing the guitar.

"It suddenly went away once I felt the presence of another mamodo in this school besides myself." Both Elena and Loki's eyes narrowed in unison once they glanced over at each other.

"Hmph, I guess there's no point in me even pretending to play the nice student then huh?" A wide grin made its way onto Loki's face. "You're not just some rookie mamodo are you?"

"Not really. I've been trained well on how to sense the presence of other mamodo's around me, but I've neglected my practice on it quite a bit lately." Elena responded.

"Impressive, very impressive. It's not everyday that I came across such a talented mamodo such as yourself." Loki gave kudos to Elena. "So tell me, just how many spells do you know?"

"That information is classified to those that are not my allies." Elena replied rather harshly before she turned around and started to walk towards the exit of the roof.

"Hold on a second there, miss." Loki appeared in front of the door leading to the exit and shut it closed. "I do not believe that I gave you permission to leave my presence just yet."

"I need your permission to leave your presence?" Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed at Loki's attitude. "Let me guess, you're one of those mamodo's that think they're some kind of big shot right?"

"Don't compare me to those kind of mamodo there, miss. I do not think that I'm a big shot, I know that I'm a big shot." Loki walked over to Elena and rested his arm on her shoulder. "For you see, I'm going to win this mamodo tournament someday."

"I really cannot imagine someone like you becoming the mamodo king." Elena sighed before she took a few steps back in order to get away from Loki.

"You may be incapable of imagining me becoming the mamodo king, but I can easily help you invision it with the help of my guitar." Loki grinned.

"Is there something that you want from me? Do you want to battle on top of this roof?" Elena was growing rather impatient with Loki since she didn't want to be alone with him.

"I see that you're one of those mamodo that just want to get straight to the point." Loki sighed as he set his guitar down and sat down on the roof. "Here it is, I've come up here to offer you the chance of joining my quest to becoming the mamodo king."

"Excuse me?" Elena wanted to make sure that she had heard Loki right.

"I want you to help me become the mamodo king." Loki repated. "I can take one good look at you and can tell that you're not some snot nosed brat that knows nothing of the pain and torment they will experience through this tournament. I can look deep into your soul and can tell that you've been through some traumatizing situations and yet have still come out strong. I need someone like you by my side if I'm ever to win this tournament."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Elena frowned.

"There will be many benefits to assissting me, I can promise you that. Once I become the mamodo king, I will give you anything and everything that you could possibly want in the mamodo world." Loki smiled.

"Try using that garbage on someone else that doesn't know how to read people." Elena folded her arms under her chest. "Your promises are nothing but tools you use to manipulate people to helping get what you want. If I did help you become mamodo king, you would just simply toss me aside and ruled the mamodo world as you please."

Loki stared blankly at Elena for a moment before he slapped his hand over his face. He slowly slid his hand off from his face and revealed a wicked grin, sending a small shiver down Elena's spine. "Bwahahaha! You really aren't an amateur are you? You read me and my intentions like a cheap book huh?" He laughed hysterically.

"Naturally since I've been dealing with people like you for a very long time." Elena nodded.

"Which is why I want you to team up with me." Loki wrapped his fingers together. "I honestly don't know what you've been through, but those past experiences have made your once shining bright eyes of hope dim down into dark cold glares."

"You're really beginning to freak me out. Look, I refuse your offer to help you become mamodo king. Now leave me alone." Elena felt slightly pressured by Loki and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately Loki refused to let her leave so soon, he reached his arm out and grabbed Elena's wrist, shocking her instantly.

"What's wrong there, miss? Are you not use to the fact that there are some people out there that can easily read you just as well as you can read them?" Loki asked before he swung his arm forward and sent Elena flying into the school gate, nearly forcing the screws out of place once Elena made contact.

"You're making a huge mistake by choosing to fight me in a place like this! There are humans all over the place and we can't freely use our spells since neither of our book keepers are here!" Elena barked at Loki before she stepped off of the gate and back onto the roof.

"Correction there, miss. I can freely use my spells since I'm a new breed of mamodo." Elena's eyes widened once Loki picked up his guitar and wildly started playing it. The sounds of every chord that he played echoed throughout the entire campus, causing those that could hear it clearly to collapse where ever they were.

"Impossible!" Elena gasped in shock as she whipped around and stared at all of the motionless bodies of the students and teachers outside. "That was a spell? But I didn't hear your partner chant a spell!" She slowly turned around and stared at Loki.

"Is this your first time seeing a mamodo cast a spell without the use of a partner?" Loki sneered once he stopped playing the guitar. "I told you that I was a new breed of mamodo. I don't need a medium to use my spells, which means that I have an unlimited supply of energy."

_"This cannot be happening...how can this guy use his spells so freely without having to worry about a partner or running low on energy? I'm not prepared for this...there's noway that I can defeat someone like him!" Elena mentally panicked while her eyes shifted from right to left in order to find another way of escape from her current situation._

"Your eyes are literally bouncing all over the place." The main focus of Elena's eyes returned to Loki, showing much anger and fear, mostly anger. "I will give you one last chance to reconsider my offer in you joining me."

"What did you to do to everyone?" Elena indicated to the unconscious students and teachers on the campus in an attempt to get Loki to talk in order to stall for more time.

"I simply placed them under a little hypnosis. Those with weak wills fall under the effects of the spell, while those with strong wills such as yourself, are completely uneffected." Loki smirked.

_"I guess that means I can't count on Azrael to suddenly appear and save me from this lunatic. Not that he actually could since this guy supposedly has unlimited energy and no partner." Elena gulped._

"Have you made your decision yet there, miss?" Loki pointed his electric guitar at Elena.

"Any other mamodo would just simply surrender after witnessing what someone like you could do, especially since it didn't even look like it took you any effort." Elena nervously said while clenching her hands into tight fists. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not like other mamodo's! Even though the odds are against me in this fight! I will not surrender and join the likes of someone like you!"

"Wow...I gave you the perfect opportunity to survive much longer in this mamodo tournament, but now..." Loki gripped his guitar tightly in one hand while slowing raising the other. "I have no other choice but to send you back to the mamodo world." He loudly strummed the chords of his guitar and sent a red colored sonic wave towards Elena.

Elena crossed her arms in front of her face but was still blown back violently into the fence once again, this time causing the screws to come out, sending her flying off the roof. She regained her balance in mid-air and looked over her shoulder to see that at the rate she and the gate were falling, they would kill the unconscious students below her. She reached over, grabbed the fence, and smashed it through the window of the school before she landed on the ground next to the unconscious students.

"Why did you protect the likes of those weak willed humans? They're going to end up dying sooner or later, so why not send them on their way now?" Loki stood on the edge of the school roof.

"This fight is between you and I." Elena sternly stated as she picked up a few of the unconscious students and moved them inside of the school where they would be safe. "There's no need to get these humans anymore involved."

"Well now, aren't you suddenly miss righteous!" Loki shrieked loudly as he leaped off from the school roof and dove down towards Elena at a high speed while twirling his guitar in his hand.

"Bring it on you son of a bitch!" Elena cursed under her breath and watched Loki bring his guitar down towards her. Knowing that it would be pointless to event attempt to block it, she jumped back and narrowly managed to avoid being struck by the guitar. She watched the guitar slam onto the ground and create a rather large crater due to the strength and speed of the swing that Loki had performed.

Noticing the look of amazement on Elena's face due to the size of the crater, Loki lunged towards her and managed to land several good kicks on her torso before he spun around and slammed his guitar against her stomach. Once the guitar collided against her stomach, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she was thrown farther back from the school and skidded across the ground while clutching her now heavily stomach. Loki didn't want to give her any time to catch her breath and continued with his assualt on her.

He swung his guitar vertically towards Elena and let out another loud shriek, showing signs that he was very much enjoying this battle. Elena on the other hand, wasn't enjoying it so much since she was mainly on the defensive. She arched her back and once again narrowly managed to avoid getting hit by the guitar, but in the current position she was in, she was wide open for another attack. Loki took full advantage of that and performed a snap front kick onto Elena's back before he proceeded to elbow dropping her wounded stomach, smashing her onto the ground. Elena's eyes struggled to stay open as she felt a wave of drowsiness suddenly begin to hit her.

"Now's not the time to fall asleep on me, miss." Loki reached over and grabbed Elena's face before he slowly pulled her up off of her feet and dangled her up into the air. "I'm rather disappointed in your fighting skills right now." He let out a heavy sigh of disappointment before he threw Elena back onto the ground.

"Sorry...I was just in shock to come across a mamodo that could use their spells without a book keeper in this world..." Elena chuckled lightly as she struggled to push herself up off of the ground. A small smirk appeared across her face as she turned to face Loki while wiping off the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Well if you're done being in shock, I would prefer it if you would start fighting me seriously now." Loki smirked. "I want to see if I made the right decision in choosing you to become my lackey."

"You want me to start fighting seriously?" Elena placed on hand on her hip and scoffed at Loki. "How can I fight you seriously if you won't even do me the curtisy of fighting me seriously yourself?"

"Hmph, you want me to start using my spells against you?" Loki rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "Alright then, but don't complain when things don't go your way."

"Trust me, you wo nt here any complaints leave from my mouth. I'm the one that asked for you to do this." Elena nodded before she got into an offensive stance.

"Yes, yes you were the one that asked for me to do this." Loki nodded before he played a small riff on his guitar, sending a red colored sonic wave blast towards Elena.

Elena reacted quickly to the oncoming attack by performing a cartwheel to avoid it, which instantly annoyed Loki since she performed such a simple action to evade his attack. "You missed." She stuck her tongue out at him mockingly.

"Now you want to play games with me huh?" Loki felt rather insulted and began to play his guitar more wildly, sending multiple red colored sonic wave blasts towards Elena.

Elena squated down and placed all the power that she had into her legs before she leaped high into the air in order to evade Loki's attacks. She then pointed the sole of her foot directly at Loki and then started falling towards him.

"Is this girl some kind of acrobat or something?" Loki gritted his teeth and gripped his guitar tightly in his hands before he swung it forward and used it to guard against Elena's diving kick. To keep herself from touching the ground, Elena began to repeatedly kick Loki's guitar, thus pushing the mamodo back in the process.

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly on the defensive? If you keep guarding with that guitar of yours, it will definitely break." Elena grinned as the strength of her kicks only seemed to be getting stronger.

Noticing the cracks beginning to form onto his guitar, Loki kicked off the ground and jumped as far away from Elena as possible. "This is good, you're actually putting up a good fight! But let's see how you handle this spell!" Loki played another riff on his guitar and then four small amps appeared behind him and started levitating.

"Amplifiers now?" Elena's eyes narrowed and focused soley on the levitating amplifiers behind a wide grinning Loki.

"With these babies by my side, the strength of my spells will only heighten baby!" Loki let out a loud screech before he started playing wildly on his guitar again, causing the amplifiers to levitate over to Elena. The female mamodo remained completely still while the four amplifiers circled around her, she was patiently waiting to see what was about to happen. "Now drown in the pain and sorrow that is my music!" He strummed a few strings on his guitar and then loud sound waves shot out from the amplifiers and straight into Elena's ears.

She immediately placed her hands over her ears and dropped down onto her knees, the sound of Loki's music was consuming her in nothing but pain. She let out a long cry of pain and instantly wished for all of the pain to simply stop.

"That's right! That's right! Scream and cry louder! Your screams are making me want to play much stronger!" Loki laughed madly while heavily head banging to the music he was playing.

"The first spell; Pikaru!" Hearing her partner's voice through the music, Elena's mouth unhinged and then a bright beam of light energy shot out from her mouth and managed to hit a surprised Loki square in the chest, sending him flying far back.

Elena blinked a few times in confusion and slowly stood to her feet once the sound from the ampilifers had died down. She then slowly turned around and stared at Azrael who was running towards her with Kira. "Azrael? Kira?" She muttered under her breath while removing her hands from her ears.

"Are you okay, Elena?" A small frown appeared on Azrael's face once he looked down at Elena's hands and saw blood on them. "Your ears are bleeding Elena." He told her.

"Hmph, you're worried about my ears bleeding rather than the mamodo and unconscious students lying all over the campus?" Elena rolled her eyes and turned her back to them.

"Wow, you're not even going to thank your partner for saving you against that mamodo's attack just a few seconds ago?" Kira asked.

"I'm quite use to Elena acting like this, but anyway, where's the mamodo's human partner?" Azrael asked as he scanned around the area and didn't see anyone standing near Loki with a spell book.

"This may sound crazy to you, but Loki said that he didn't have a book keeper and that he can use his spells without one." Azrael and Kira's eyes widened after hearing Elena's response.

"That's impossible! Raita told me that every mamodo in this world need a partner as a medium to use their spells!" Kira gasped in shock.

"Well aparentally he doesn't need one because he's been using a few of his spells without the need of one. He claims to be some kind of new breed of mamodo." Elena sighed while Loki stood to his feet with a surprised look on his face.

"Tch, how the hell were you even able to hear your partner call out your spell over my music?" Loki growled through his clenched teeth. "No, rather than that, why are you two humans still conscious? Everyone else on campus is completely unconscious because of my spell earlier."

"We have no idea, honestly. We were being chased by your little henchmen for a while until they suddenly collapsed once they had us cornered." Azrael shrugged his shoulders before he pulled out his spell book from his book bag.

"So you can use your spells without the need of a book keeper huh?" Kira carefully eyed Loki. "That must be pretty amazing since you wouldn't really need to worry about running low on heart energy."

"Exactly...I don't have limiters unlike the other pathetic mamodo's! I can use all of my spells at once and not have to worry about being held back by a pathetic partner!" Loki laughed.

"It was our first day enrolling in a new school...and you just had to go and ruin things for me and Elena." Azrael frowned and then his spell book began to radiate brightly. "New breed of mamodo or not...we're going to take you down before you cause anymore trouble!"

"Unfortunately I won't be much of help in this fight until Raita shows up with the spell book. It shouldn't be long since he has excellent hearing considering how much noise this joker here has been making." Kira informed Azrael and Elena before he started backing away slowly.

"No problem...I plan on defeating this supposed 'new breed' mamodo before Raita even shows up!" Elena glared at Loki as a yellow colored aura began to surround her. "Azrael! Don't slow me down! Let's show this guy our power and how he made a mistake in choosing us as his targets!"

"Right!" Azrael nodded before he removed his book bag from his shoulder and tossed it aside.

"All of you know that I have an unlimited amount of power and yet you all still choose to defy me?" Loki stared at them in disbelief for a moment and then placed his hand over his face and took some time to think for a moment. "That's it, I'm going to break all of you down until you beg to join my alliance and make me the Mamodo King!" He laughed.

* * *

**A/N-Even though this chapter was done weeks ago, I decided to save it for the new year of 2013 since I knew I wouldn't be able to make it on this date! So everyone reading this please enjoy it, review it, and enjoy the next 364 days of this year! XD**


	8. Mamodo Battle: Elena Vs Loki!

**Mamodo Battle: Elena Vs. Loki!**

* * *

(At Akirudai High School; School Grounds)

* * *

"Azrael, be on your guard here and don't let that fool get anywhere near my spell book. I don't want to get sent back to the Mamodo World knowing that I was defeated by a clown like this." Elena frowned.

"A clown? Did you just call me a clown?" Loki's eyes twitched, he gritted his teeth, and he tightly gripped the electric guitar in his hands. "I will not sit here and be called a clown by a woman that was getting her butt kicked earlier by my music alone!"

"That was nothing more than luck! It most definitely won't happen again now that I have my human partner here to read my spells!" Elena grinned while pointing at Azrael.

_"Wow...it really does feel nice being depended on by Elena in situations such as these. I can't let her down...not like the others." Azrael held the spell book tightly in his hands and waited patiently for Elena's command to read a spell._

"What does that matter? You honestly had a better chance at defeating me without a weakling of a human partner slowing you down." Loki sighed in disappointment. "Now all I need to do is target your partner with my spells and then you'll jump in the way to protect him, thus making this fight less enjoyable."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Elena kicked off the ground and charged towards Loki at a fast speed with one hand tightly clenched into a fist, preparing to strike Loki at any given moment.

"Learn the error of your ways!" Loki strummed a few strings of his electric guitar and then a red colored sonic wave projectile flew from his guitar towards Elena.

"Elena, watch out!" Azrael warned Elena and then sighed in relief once his mamodo jumped over Loki's attack. His eyes then soon widened once he saw that the attack was coming towards him now. Having little to no time to react, the sonic wave projectile made contact with Azrael's stomach, sending him flying back into the soccer goal behind him.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Loki roared.

"Azrael! Hurry up and stand to your feet!" Elena ran over and stood in front of him in case Loki planned on following up with his next attack.

"T-that attack wasn't necessarily easy to roll with! I'm only human you know!" Azrael said sarcastically. He then let out a small grunt of pain as he struggled to his feet.

"Do you see how human partners are weak and hold us powerful mamodo back?" Loki grinned. "If you join me though, I could get rid of such foolish weaknesses."

Elena stared at Loki for a moment and then closed her eyes, obviously giving this some thought, much to Azrael and Kira's surprise. "That does sound perfect. But I'm still not going to join you. I'll get rid of my weaknesses by making Azrael stronger."

"I'm flattered that you'll make me stronger, but I'm also insulted that you're agreeing with him by calling me a weakness Elena." Azrael sweat dropped.

"You're my strength and my weakness." Elena told him rather bluntly, not helping him feel any better at the moment.

"You're still being defiant towards my generous offer? No matter...I'll have you on my side soon enough!" Loki strummed the strings of his electric guitar wildly and sent multiple red colored sonic wave blasts towards them.

"There's no more room for mistakes now, Azrael!" Elena strictly told him.

"Okay!" Azrael nodded before him and Elena jumped to the side in order to evade Loki's spells. They continued to dodge and evade Loki's spells until he suddenly stopped playing his guitar.

"Hold still you slippery little maggots!" Loki focused his attention on Elena and sent more sonic wave blasts towards her once he continued playing his guitar.

"So you're targeting me now are you?" Elena smirked as she dodge rolled out of the way of the oncoming spell attacks. She then kicked off the ground and lunged at Loki with her fist pulled back; preparing to strike the mamodo once she was close enough.

Grinning at the sight of the potential challenge, Loki stopped playing his guitar and reached his arm out forward to catch Elena's punch in the palm of his hand. "Of course I'm targeting you. It would be a shame if I were to accidentally send you back to the Mamodo World by burning your spell book."

"Burning my spell book is the least of your worries at the moment! Azrael, do it now!" Elena ordered.

"The first spell; Pikaru!" Azrael chanted and then Elena launched a bright beam of light energy from her mouth. Due to her being at such close range, her spell made direct contact with Loki's face and sent him flying far back.

"Good work Azrael!" Elena praised the work of her human partner before she ran after a still downed Loki and prepared to give Azrael the order to read the first spell again. After shaking off the damage from the previous attack, Loki looked up and saw Elena coming towards him. He quickly kipped up to his feet and jumped back far away from her.

"You stupid idiot! How could you allow me to get struck by her first spell once again?" Loki yelled at no one in particular, which caused Azrael, Elena, and Kira to exchange glances with each other.

"Who is that guy talking to? Does he have some kind of multiple personality disorder or something like that?" Kira asked.

"It doesn't matter if he does have some kind of personality disorder or not! Either way, don't let your guard down!" Elena charged towards Loki while Azrael prepared to read the first spell whenever the situation called for it.

"Don't you dare make the same mistake a third time, do you understand me?" Loki gripped his guitar tightly and prepared himself for Elena's next attack.

"Azrael! Read the first spell again! This time use more power!" Elena ordered.

"Pikaru!" Azrael shouted the first spell and then Elena fired another bright beam of light energy towards Loki again.

"Now!" Loki strummed the strings of his electric guitar and then a rather large amplifier appeared in front of him. "Let's see how you like my defensive spell!" He strummed the strings again and watched as the amplifier released larger sonic wave blasts that sent Elena's spell back at her while the sonic waves coiled around her spell to increase its power.

"Hold on a second! There are defensive spells that involve firing spells back at us?" Azrael gasped in shock as he watched their spell come back towards them at an alarming speed.

"Stop gawking at it and read the second spell already!" Elena ordered.

"R-Right! The second spell; Pika Shirudo!" Azrael chanted the second spell and then a bright yellow shield appeared in front of him and Elena. Their first spell made contact with their second spell and it slowly began to crack. Noticing the cracks in their shield, Azrael grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her away from the shield before it could be overpowered and destroyed.

"Their first spell easily managed to plow through their second spell?" Kira muttered.

"What the hell happened there? How did our second spell lose to our first one?" Azrael's mouth was left agape as he stared at the shattered remains of the shield before it slowly disappeared.

"I believe that the sound waves that coiled around our spell increased its power for that short moment." Elena explained.

"This guy is definitely going to be tough to beat. He doesn't have a partner and he doesn't need to worry about running out of heart energy." Azrael frowned.

"The both of you aren't giving up on our fight just yet now are you?" Loki strummed the strings of his guitar and then four amplifiers appeared behind him and started levitating.

"Azrael, stay back here with Kira! I don't want you getting near those amplifiers!" Elena ordered before she charged directly towards Loki.

"And so the blonde haired woman valiantly charged towards her enemy, in sheer hopes of coming out of the battle victorious." Loki narrated to no one in particular before he jumped up onto one of his amplifiers and levitated high into the air.

"Coward!" Elena barked as she stood there and watched him levitate higher and higher into the air.

"Don't worry Elena! Let's just shoot him down from the air!" Azrael grinned as he prepared to read the first spell.

"No wait! Don't read the-" Elena turned her head to face Azrael in an attempt to stop him from reading the spell, but it was too late. He had already read the first spell and she fired a bright beam of light energy towards him and Kira.

"Oh no! Elena, why did you look over here?" Azrael and Kira yelled at the sight of the oncoming attack spell. They exchanged glances with each other for a moment before they both dived out of the way of the attack and then watched in horror as they spell plowed through the school entrance.

"Oh...that cannot be good..." Elena sweat dropped at the sight of the damage her spell did to the school entrance. "I don't think Azrael and I will be able to come back to this school after this."

"My mother is definitely going to kill me." Azrael cried as he stared at the damage of the school as well. "How in the world am I going to explain something like this to her?"

"You idiot! That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't read the spell so carelessly like that!" Elena yelled at her human partner.

"What is wrong with these idiots? They're more worried about the building than the fight?" Loki sweat dropped at their strange and unusual behavior.

"In case you two have forgotten; we're in the middle of a battle here." Kira pointed over to Loki.

"The two of you do have a lot of nerve to ignore me in the midst of battle!" Loki growled as he pointed his guitar at the group and watched as three of his amplifiers flew off towards them.

"Everyone scatter!" Elena ordered and then everyone ran off in random directions.

"It's useless." Loki smiled as the amplifiers continued to chase after them.

"What's taking Raita so long to get here?" Kira yelled while running around the corner of the school.

"Is Kira going to be okay?" Azrael asked while looking behind him every once in a while to check and see if the amplifiers were still chasing after him.

"I'm certain that he will be fine! Let's focus more on the enemy at hand!" Elena said.

"Run, run, as fast as you can!" Loki played his guitar wildly again and then multiple sonic waves shot out from the amplifiers.

"This entire battle is so unfair!" Azrael cried out as he started running faster while hugging the spell book tightly against his chest to avoid getting hit by Loki's spells.

"Just keep running and keep that spell book safe from any harm or else I will kill you!" Elena yelled before she performed a back flip and landed on the amplifier chasing her. "That guitar of his has to be the source of his power since he doesn't have a partner. If I can destroy that, maybe the tide of battle will turn in our favor."

"Ever the survivors now aren't we?" Loki smirked as he watched Elena ride the amplifier up towards him.

"Let's settle this!" Elena rose her fists up close to her face and prepared to engage Loki in hand to hand combat once again.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Once the two amplifiers had made contact with each other, Elena and Loki took that as the signal to begin their battle. Loki swung his guitar around wildly and Elena simply blocked and evaded his attacks as if she could predict every last one of them while throwing in a few attacks of her own which were blocked and evaded as well.

"Wow, those two mamodo are evenly matched." Azrael smiled as he stood there and watched the mamodo continue with their battle. "It truly is amazing watching something like this despite the circumstances." He muttered while looking around the area. After spacing out for quite awhile, he soon realized that he was no longer being chased by the amplifier. He scanned the area for a moment and then he looked up to see the amplifier floating up behind Elena. "E-Elena! Look out behind you!" He shouted a warning out to his mamodo.

"You're far too late to save her now human!" Loki strummed the strings of his guitar and then the amplifier behind Elena launched multiple sonic waves at her.

Hearing her partner's cry ahead of time, Elena jumped off the amplifiers and landed on the ground. The sonic waves then made contact with the other two amplifiers, thus resulting in all three of them releasing a large, high pitched sound due to the frequencies being distorted. Loki let out a loud cry of pain and covered his ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. Due to this, he lost control of his concentration on his spell and he was soon sent plummeting to the ground once the amplifiers has been standing on disappeared.

"Thanks for the warning there, Azrael." Elena smiled as she stood to her feet and dusted herself off. "Who knows what would have happened to me if you hadn't warned me ahead of time."

"What's this? Are you actually complimenting me?" Azrael grinned while folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't get use to it." Elena rolled her eyes and then pointed at Loki's guitar once she spotted Loki reaching for it. "Read the spell. We don't want this new breed of mamodo gaining the upper hand again."

"Pikaru!" Azrael chanted the first spell and then Elena fired a bright beam of light energy at Loki's guitar from her mouth, instantly destroying it upon contact.

"N-No! My precious guitar!" Loki cried out while clenching his hands into tight fists. "Grrrr...T-Tenma! Get out here! Get out here this instant!" He shouted on top of his lungs due to his rage and frustration getting the best of him.

"Huh? Tenma? Who's Tenma?" Azrael asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tenma must be another mamodo or something like that. Be sure to stay on your guard. I don't want to go through anymore surprises today." Elena frowned.

"I've had it with all of you...you're all a bunch of idiots! You have absolutely no idea what kind of danger the world will be in with me gone!" Loki growled as he struggled to his feet, streams of blood were running down his face.

"Please, with a loose cannon like you around, the world would be better off without you." Azrael frowned.

"Do you truly believe that human? If you do then you're more stupid than I gave you credit for." Loki chuckled.

"That's some tough talk coming from someone that can't even fight." Elena grinned.

"Oh, I believe Loki has plenty of fight left in him." Azrael and Elena's eyes widened as they whipped around and jumped back once they noticed someone standing behind them. The person standing behind them was a tall slim man wearing a blue dress shirt, black pants and shoes; he also had curly white hair, green colored eyes, and a thick white mustache.

"Whoa! Just where did this guy come from all of a sudden?" Azrael stared down the man and noticed that he was a green electric guitar in one hand and a dark green spell book in the other. "Oh no! A spell book? This guy is a book keeper?"

"Stay sharp now, Azrael! This guy's mamodo could be anywhere and could attack at any moment!" Elena warned her human partner while getting into an offensive position.

"There's no need to continue on with this pointless charade anymore." The person sighed as he shrugged his shoulder while shaking his head from side to side. "I'm that mamodo's book keeper." He informed them while pointing over to Loki.

"You're Loki's book keeper huh?" Elena stood up straight and crossed her arms under her chest with a devious smirk etching across her face. "So much for a new breed of mamodo. You're nothing more than a liar."

"Well that solves that mystery...but what I don't understand is how he was able to hear his partner read his spell from such a far distance." Azrael said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We were using these." The person pulled out an earpiece from his ear. "In order to ensure his victory in future battles, Loki devised a plan for us to use these earpieces. While he's out there doing the hard work, all I have to do is stay in a safe area and read the spells."

"Tenma! You didn't have to go and tell them that!" Loki pulled out his earpiece and tightly clenched his hand into a fist in order to crush it into tiny pieces.

"It doesn't really matter that I told them since we're about to send the blonde haired woman back to the mamodo world right?" Tenma rolled his eyes while placing one hand on his hip.

"That girl managed to break my guitar though." Loki stared at the shattered remains of his guitar.

"I should give them some praise then for their good deeds. The music you play on that wretched instrument is truly nauseating." Loki turned to face his human partner while he continued to ramble on. "Your music is atrocious, you cannot sustain a steady beat and melody, and there's just no rhythm." Tenma continued listing everything that he hated about Loki's music.

Loki's face turned red with sheer anger and then he let out a loud roar of pure frustration in order to get his human partner to shut up. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't you dare talk bad about my music!" He snapped at Tenma.

"Why couldn't you use a more elegant instrument as a weapon like a violin or a flute?" Tenma sighed heavily, obviously showing signs of distaste for his mamodo.

"Obviously because a guitar is far more awesome! And it just matches my hardcore style, you know?" Loki smiled once Tenma had handed over the electric guitar in his hand.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Azrael sweat dropped at the constant bickering between Loki and Tenma before he looked over to Elena. "Are you ready to get this battle over and done with?"

"Absolutely." Elena nodded before she kicked off the ground and started charging towards the two.

"Are you ready to go, Loki? It doesn't look like they plan on giving us anytime to get organized." Tenma pointed ahead at Elena while Loki tested each string on his guitar.

"Yeah, I'm good and ready to go now!" Loki smirked as he faced Elena while Tenma opened up his glowing spell book. "Go ahead and read the first spell whenever you're ready Tenma!"

"The first spell; Doremisen!" Tenma chanted the first spell and then Loki strummed the strings of his guitar, sending a red colored sonic wave towards a charging Elena.

"Too slow!" Elena jumped over the spell. "Azrael read the spell now!"

"Pikaru!" Azrael read the spell and then Elena fired a bright beam of light energy from her mouth at Loki and Tenma.

"Second Spell; Doremisen Shirudo!" Tenma yelled the second spell and then Loki strummed the strings of his electric guitar and then a rather large amplifier appeared in front of him. The amplifier released larger sonic wave blasts that sent Elena's spell back at her while the sonic waves coiled around her spell to increase its power.

Elena spun around in mid-air in an attempt to avoid her spell, but unfortunately the spell had grazed her arm, causing her to wince in pain while clutching her arm as she fell downwards to the ground. Loki didn't waste any time and launched himself towards her while twirling his guitar in his hand at a fast rate. Once he was close enough, he swung his guitar downward and smacked Elena across her face, causing the impact of her fall to the ground to be twice as painful.

"That was a close call there, Loki. And that was quite the fearsome attack that you landed on her as a follow up." Tenma panted heavily while clutching his chest as Loki slowly started walking towards a downed Elena who was currently clutching her freshly wounded arm in a small crater that she had created upon impact.

"Elena!" Azrael called out to his mamodo, obviously worried about her safety and welfare. He wanted to rush over there and save his mamodo himself, but he knew that if he had slipped up even once, the ending result could be the burning of their spell book. The grip on his spell book tightened as he patiently waited for the right moment to read the spell.

"Why must you continue to oppose me, Elena? Why can't you understand that you're no match against me?" Loki stopped in front of Elena and stared at the burns on her arm. He slowly lifted his foot and then ruthlessly slammed it down onto her arm, causing her to cry out in severe pain. "The pain could all go away if you could just stop being so difficult and decide to join me already."

Elena gritted her teeth and struggled to lift her head, finding it to be quite a difficult challenge at this point. Once she managed to lift her head, she instantly spat on Loki's face, gravely angering the mamodo. "What is it with men in not understanding that no means no?" She chuckled.

"So you still have enough strength in you to joke and laugh huh?" Loki frowned as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the spit off his face. "Okay then, let's see if you'll still be joking and laughing once I send you back to the mamodo world in tiny pieces!"

"Guess that's my cue." Tenma sighed before he looked down to read another spell. "The Third spell; Ganzu Doremis-" His attempts at reading the third spell was interrupted once Azrael shouted out his spell, causing Elena to open her mouth and launch another bright beam of light energy which hit Loki square in his chest and sent him flying back towards his human partner. Seeing no point in catching his mamodo, Tenma simply side stepped out of the way and watched Loki crash into the school building.

"Those two really don't work well together..." Elena panted heavily before she sat up and looked over her shoulder to see Azrael running towards her.

"Elena! Are you okay? Can you keep fighting?" Azrael asked her in a worried tone of voice as he noticed the burns on her arm.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me." Elena struggled to her feet and then looked back to Azrael. "How about you though? Are you good on heart energy? How many more spells do you think you can cast?"

"I'd say about three to four more depending on how much power I put into them." Azrael replied.

"Then let's not miss any of those shots then." Elena nodded. "Loki's one of those stubborn types of mamodo that won't admit defeat until their spell books are burnt." She informed him.

"Grahhhhh! That's it! I'm through with trying to recruit you onto my team!" Loki shouted as he shot out from the school building, his face extremely red from pure anger. "Tenma! Read an attack spell right now! I don't care what kind of attack spell, just read one so that we can finish them off!"

"Right! The Fourth Spell; Gigano Doremisen!" Tenma read the fourth spell and then Loki strummed the strings on his electric guitar, a few seconds had passed and nothing had happened. Azrael and Elena exchanged glances with each other with confused looks on their faces, obviously expecting something to happen about now.

"What? N-Nothing happened! Why is nothing happening?" Loki gasped in shock before he turned around to face his human partner. "Tenma! How come nothing is happening? Did you read the spell right?"

"I did read the spell right, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that I've run out of heart energy." Tenma explained to his mamodo, much to his surprise.

"What? What do you mean you're out of heart energy? You can't be out of heart energy at a time as crucial as this!" Loki grabbed Tenma's shirt and yelled at him.

"Well you've been so cocky and have been ordering me to read your spells left and right without thinking of the consequences. So of course I would end up running out of heart energy." Tenma said.

"Grrrr…fine then, I'll just have to fight the both of them myself!" Loki pushed Tenma aside and then turned to face Azrael and Elena. "Do you understand now, Elena? This is why human partners are entirely useless! Sure they read our spells for us, but when you really need them to help you win your battles, they end up betraying you in the end by running out of heart energy."

"You always blame humans for your own weaknesses and mistakes don't you? Have you stopped to consider that maybe if you were more careful when using your spells then maybe he would still have some heart energy left?" Elena asked.

"Hmph, I can waste as many spells as I want since I know six spells at the moment!" Azrael and Elena's eyes widened after hearing his statement. "It's his fault that he didn't gather heart energy fast enough. And besides, he's also very useless because of his age and heart condition."

"He has a heart condition and you're making him fight in this mamodo tournament? He could get himself killed by following someone as insane as you!" Azrael yelled.

"Correction, I didn't make him decide to participate in this mamodo tournament. He made the choice to risk his life all on his own. So if he dies during the tournament then it's his entire pathetic fault." Loki scoffed. "Besides, you should be more concerned about yourselves than you are about my weakling of a human partner."

"It's that kind of attitude why I'd never waste my time allying myself with a cruel, cold-hearted monster like you." Elena frowned as she clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"Oh please, like you're any different from me? You scold and belittle your book keeper for the littlest of mistakes, you tell him not to get in your way yet you rely on him when you're really in a pinch." Loki stated. "You can deny it all you want Elena, but we're exactly the same."

"I'd say more like two sides of the same coin." Elena corrected him. "I scold him about his mistakes so that he can learn from them. You scold your book keeper simply because you consider him to be nothing more than trash."

"Well we are mamodo, Elena. We're completely superior to these weak human beings in every single way possible." Loki looked over to see Tenma sitting against the school building, panting heavily while clutching his chest. "Their sole purpose in this tournament is to serve us until one of us becomes the mamodo king."

"Why do you even bother putting up with this guy? Don't you think you deserve better than this?" Azrael frowned as he looked over to Tenma for an answer. Just when Tenma opened up his mouth to speak, Loki had waved his arm out in front of him, signaling for him not to speak.

"Don't waste your energy on talking with them when you should be focusing on gathering heart energy!" Loki smirked as he tightened his grip on his guitar. "Ready or not, here I co-" He stopped in mid-sentence once he heard the loud sound of police sirens coming from a distance.

"Oh no, it's the police!" Azrael instantly began to panic. "Elena, we need to get out of here right now! We can't waste anymore time fighting these guys!"

"Tch...you're right. Knowing our luck, the police are probably being led by that one officer with that annoying smoke mamodo." Elena frowned as she turned her back to Loki. "We'll have to postpone this fight for a later date."

"I don't think so! I'm not going to let the both of you escape after everything that you've done!" Loki growled. "Tenma, stand to your feet and read the fourth spell! We're going to destroy the both of them right here and now!"

"Man this guy sure is persistent! We don't have time for this!" Azrael frowned as he opened up his glowing spell book, preparing to read a spell.

"Let's just put everything we've got into this last spell and then we'll leave." Elena nodded.

"Hmph, you're not going anywhere except for the mamodo world." Loki smirked.

"Oh on the contrary, Loki. You're the one that's going to get sent back to the mamodo world today." Loki's eyes widened once he saw his dark green spell book get chunked over to Azrael and Elena.

"Huh?" Azrael and Elena reached up and grabbed the dark green spell book before looking over to Tenma with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What? What do you think you're doing Tenma? Why did you do something as stupid and foolish as handing over my spell book to the enemy?" Loki shouted as he turned to face Tenma. "Now they're going to burn my book and send me back to the mamodo world! Do you understand what will happen to Japan if I disappear?"

"Go ahead and burn the spell book! There's no further need to continue this pointless battle!" Tenma said before he went into a coughing fit.

"You hand that book over to me this instant!" Loki sprung towards them and swung his guitar upward, knocking the spell book high into the air. He then kicked off the ground and jumped after the book.

"Azrael!" Elena yelled.

"Pikaru!" Azrael shouted the first spell and then Elena launched a bright beam of light energy from her mouth. The beam traveled through the air at a fast speed and instantly made contact with Loki's book before he had the chance to grab it.

"N-No!" Loki cried out in despair as he watched his spell book catch a lit in dark green flames. "My spell book! My spell book!" He frantically panicked and attempted to put out the flames once he reached the ground.

"It's useless Loki. You should know that once a mamodo's spell book is burnt the flames can never go out." Elena said harshly while crossing her arms under her chest. "It's over for you. You're headed back to the mamodo world."

"You see...this is another example in why humans are worthless...because in the end...they wind up betraying you." Loki frowned as he turned to face Elena; she had an expression of shock on her face, as if she had heard those exact words before. "You know exactly what I'm talking about don't you?"

Elena shook her head and then returned to her neutral face. "It was bound to happen anyway Loki. You can only treat someone like trash for so long before they finally rise up against you." She stated.

"I understand that...but with me gone...you two have no idea the danger that Japan will be in from now on." Loki grinned. "I was Japan's only hope of survival...no, maybe I could have been the world's only hope of survival."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Azrael asked, getting slightly scared at the moment.

"There's a mamodo out there plotting something very sinister that even someone like me would never dare to do." Loki replied. "Once I learned of his plan, I immediately started trying to gather myself an army of mamodo in an attempt to defeat him."

"That obviously didn't work out so well for you now did it?" Elena sighed as Loki's body slowly started going transparent.

"No...no it didn't...but it's all okay now. I'll just sit back in the mamodo world and watch the destruction of this foolish world, laughing from the sidelines." Loki smirked.

"Elena! I really think we should go now! The police are almost here!" Azrael said as he slowly started backing away. "We should cut through the building and exit the school from the back!"

"Go ahead and leave, you may be safe for now, but you'll definitely get caught sooner or later." Loki laughed as his body became more and more transparent. "Oh, you really should keep an eye on your human partner from now on. If things start getting too dangerous for him, he might surrender your book to the enemy just like mine did." He said before he had finally disappeared.

"Hmph, as if I would make the mistake of..." Elena stopped in mid-sentence as he looked over to the front gate and saw multiple police cars pulling up.

"You two go on ahead and get out of here. I'll do my best to hold back the cops long enough for you to escape." Tenma said.

"Uhh, thanks a lot Tenma-sensei! Elena! I think now is our cue to get out of here!" Azrael yelled as he started running through the school building with Elena following not too far behind him.

"Hmm...this is going to be quite difficult to explain to the police." Tenma sighed heavily as he raised his arms slowly into the air as the police aimed their laser guns at him and slowly started closing in on him.

* * *

**A/N-Here you go readers and reviewers, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, college has been so hectic lately. But it's all good for now, so happy reading. :D**


	9. Great Mamodo Migration!

**Great Mamodo Migration!**

* * *

"Oh man, we are in some deep trouble here Elena!" Azrael sighed as him and his mamodo partner walked through an alleyway since they needed to avoid using the main streets to get to their house. "I have a feeling that police officer and his mamodo will be able to put two and two together and find out that we were responsible for the destruction of the school!"

"Calm down, Azrael. If they do manage to figure that out, we'll just have to leave Japan and live somewhere else." Azrael stopped in his tracks while Elena continued to walk on ahead. She then stopped and turned around once she noticed that her partner wasn't following her anymore. "What's holding you up? Come on, we're almost to your house you know."

"Are you insane? There's no way I could just easily leave Japan! We'd have nowhere to go and nowhere to live! What kind of life is that?" Azrael complained.

"A life of a nomad." Elena replied bluntly which caused Azrael to take a seat and try to access the situation calmly. Knowing that her reply wasn't as sincere as Azrael wanted it to be, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was just kidding, Azrael. We're going to be fine; we just need to get to your house and think of how to approach the situation. Maybe we could remain in hiding for awhile until this incident all blows over." She suggested before she turned around and started walking away.

"I highly doubt that something like this will just simply blow over." Azrael whined before he stood to his feet and followed after his mamodo. Once they had made it to his house, they were both immediately greeted by Azrael's crying mother. They somehow managed to create a story to explain all of their wounds and assured her that they would be completely fine. Not feeling the need to press forward anymore, she sent them off to take their baths and changed their clothes. Later on that night, everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the news on the television.

"Earlier on today at Akirudai High School, a suspected terrorist attack took place. Witnesses around the area were completely knocked unconscious once they heard a loud screeching sound." The anchorwoman said.

"The police apprehended an elderly man at the front of the school. The man's name is Tenma Hitayoshi, the high school's music teacher..." The anchorman added while Tenma's face had appeared on the screen. "Tenma Hitayoshi is suspected to be the leader of this terrorist attack and will be questioned by the authorities that arrested him."

"Akirudai High School will be closed down for a few weeks while the authorities search the school for clues on what occurred during the attack." The anchor woman informed.

"What is happening to this world of ours?" Azrael's mother sighed. "What could an elderly man like him possibly gain for attacking a high school? It just doesn't make any sense at all."

"He probably didn't have a choice in the matter. Maybe someone forced him to do this." Azrael sighed as he started remembering Tenma's mamodo partner Loki.

"No, he definitely had a choice in the matter. No matter what the case, he didn't have to attack the school." Elena stated rather harshly while folding her arms under her chest.

"Elena..." Azrael stopped in mid-sentence once Elena pointed to the television screen.

"The police had found this strange symbol singed into the ground near the scene of the attack." The anchorwoman said while the camera started focusing on the ashes on the ground where Loki's book was burnt.

"While I'm sure that everyone is baffled on what this strange symbol means, the authorities believe it to be some kind of terrorist insignia of some sort." The anchorman said. Azrael mentally began to panic, he wanted to get up and run as far away from Japan as possible. He looked over to his mother from the corner of his eye; she was currently glaring fixedly at the picture on the television screen as if she were trying to remember something.

"Hmmm...that symbol...I know that I've seen it somewhere before." Azrael's mother said while Elena got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Feeling slightly threatened at the moment, she grabbed a frying pan out from a drawer and stared at the back of Azrael's mother's head, obviously planning on knocking her out if she somehow remembered anything. Figuring out what Elena was planning to do to his mother, Azrael got up and quickly walked in front of his mamodo; checking back every now and then to make sure his mother was occupied to the screen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Elena?" Azrael whispered angrily at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to use this here frying pan to knock out your mother if she remembers where she saw that symbol on the screen." Elena whispered back.

"You can't just knock out my mother!" Azrael quickly reached over and snatched the frying pan away from his mamodo.

"Then what do you suggest that we do if she does remember where she saw that symbol then? Do you want to explain to her that I'm actually a demon from another world?" Elena smirked at the thought of Azrael telling his mother that. Just when he was going to open his mouth to respond, a loud knock was heard coming from the front door. Thinking that it was the cops, Azrael started running around in a panic while his mother stood up from the couch and went to open the door.

"Hello there ma'am, my name is Kira, and this here is my dog Raita. We're friends of Azrael and Elena...are they here?" Kira asked.

"Oh yes, they're right over there." Azrael's mother stepped aside and directed them to Elena and her son.

"Kira? Raita?" Azrael sighed in relief once he realized that they weren't the cops.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Elena seemed rather displeased to see the both of them at their house at the moment.

"We came here to make sure that the both of you were okay after everything that went down at the school earlier on today." Kira replied while stepping inside of the house alongside Raita. "It was pretty insane right?"

"Can you all go into Azrael's room and talk? I won't be able to hear the television if all of you start talking down here." Azrael's mother said before she walked over to the television and used the remote to turn up the volume.

"Follow me guys..." Azrael nudged his head and walked up the stairs and entered the room before shutting the door closed once everyone had entered.

"I see that you managed to escape from the school alright." Elena said while folding her arms.

"You don't seem to be too happy to be seeing us right about now." Akira said while taking a seat on the floor next to Azrael's bed. "Anyway, the speaker that was chasing me had me cornered, but then Raita showed up just in time to rescue me."

"Well thank god the both of you showed up. I thought that you guys were the cops once you suddenly knocked on my front door like that." Azrael laughed.

"No why would you think that we would be cops?" Raita jumped up onto Azrael's bed and walked around in circles a few times before he made himself comfortable and laid down.

"We were in a mamodo battle in the front of the school. I'm sure that there had to be some witnesses or at least school cameras that recorded the entire fight." Azrael replied.

"If that were the case, then the both of you need to pack your bags and leave Japan forever." Kira joked, but obviously Azrael didn't find the joke so hilarious.

"Relax; if anyone had witnessed your battle, then they would have shown it on the news right?" Raita lowered his head onto the soft mattress.

"If anyone had seen my battle against Loki, they would either think they were insane or maybe the police officer from the mountains yesterday had something to do with the lack of witnesses." Elena said.

"Well either way, at least there won't be any school for a while now." Kira laughed as he leaned back against the bed with his arms folded behind his back.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's the only good thing that came out of this." Azrael sweat dropped.

"That school was dangerous anyway; especially with a mamodo like Loki around." Elena stated.

"I never even imagined that two mamodo's would go to the same school, but three mamodo's going to the same school? A mamodo battle was simply unavoidable." Raita said.

"It's back down to two now since I burned Loki's spell book." Elena proudly stated. "Actually, it's down to one since you're a mutt. Mutt's aren't allowed on school grounds."

"A mutt?" An angry vein popped onto Raita's forehead as he raised his head up from the bed to glare at Elena. "I'm a wolf! I'm not a mutt! I'm a wolf!"

"Oh really now? Because due to your small size, I figured you to be mutt. But now I understand that you're nothing more than a mere pup." Elena smirked once she noticed the furious expression on Raita's face.

"Calm down you two. We should start focusing on becoming friends from now on rather than enemies." Azrael nervously laughed since his poor attempt to stop them from fighting didn't seem to be working.

"We could possibly celebrate since the both of you defeated the strongest mamodo in Japan." Kira smiled.

"Strongest mamodo in Japan?" Azrael and Elena repeated in unison.

"Back in the mountains yesterday after we had burnt the chain mamodo's book, he had said something about his boss being the strongest mamodo in Japan." Raita replied.

"Didn't Loki say something about the strongest mamodo in Japan before he disappeared?" Azrael looked over to Elena for an answer.

"Yeah, he did." Elena nodded. "Loki proclaimed that he was the only hope of saving Japan from that certain mamodo that you guys just mentioned earlier."

"Oh yeah, he also mentioned that the certain mamodo was planning on doing something very sinister that even Loki wouldn't dare to do." Azrael added.

"So Loki wasn't the strongest mamodo in Japan?" Kira and Raita sighed in disappointment.

"If Loki were the strongest mamodo in Japan, then Azrael and I wouldn't have stood a chance against him with only a total of two spells." Elena stated.

"Guess we'll just have to deal with this strongest mamodo ourselves then Kira since these two obviously won't be able to do the job." Raita smirked once he noticed that angered expression on Elena's face.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? You honestly think that the two of you stand a chance against the supposed strongest mamodo with only three spells?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"We obviously stand a better chance at defeating the mamodo than the both of you." Raita laughed, obviously making Elena even more irritated.

"Azrael and I were the ones that defeated Loki who proclaimed to be the hope for Japan. If we defeated someone like him so easily, then beating this other mamodo should be a breeze." Elena regained her composure and grinned.

_"This is the first time I've ever seen Elena act so confident and obnoxious before." Azrael sweat dropped. "Maybe she's acting like this because she's finally found herself a rival."_

"Hmmm...now that I think about it...maybe we should go ahead and form ourselves an alliance with each other since it looks like Japan is going to get more dangerous from here on out." Kira said.

"More dangerous?" Azrael and Elena looked over to Kira for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

"You two don't understand the situation do you?" Raita chuckled to himself for a moment. "The symbol on our spell books has been revealed on the news for everyone around the world to see. While the normal humans believe it to be some sort of terrorist insignia, the other humans with mamodo's completely understand what the symbol means."

"Basically the both of you have created a smoke signal that will attract several mamodo from different towns, cities, and probably even countries over here." Kira explained while placing his finger on the floor in front of him.

"So what you're telling me is...that mamodo from all over the world...are going to come over here?" Azrael nervously laughed before he slowly stood up and walked over to the wall closest to him. He then proceeded to bang his forehead against the wall repeatedly, hoping to wake himself up from this nightmare.

"Mamodo from all over the world are going to come over here and battle huh?" Elena closed her eyes for a moment and thought to herself and then she opened them with a wide smirk appearing across her face. "Alright then, bring them all on. I could use this opportunity to learn more spells and get stronger."

"So, what do the both of you say to form this alliance to deal with this future threat?" Kira asked.

"I'm going to refuse this alliance since there's no point in teaming up together. We're going to have to eventually fight each other in the future and it'll be much easier for me to burn your book if we don't have some kind of relationship." Elena said.

"Don't listen to her!" Azrael quickly ran over and covered Elena's mouth with his hand. "We'll gladly accept your offer to form an alliance! Let's be good friends from now on!"

"Okay then. This should be interesting to say the least." Azrael and Kira shook hands, sealing the deal for the alliance much to Elena's dismay.

* * *

Akiruno Japan; Police Station

* * *

"Damn it...I didn't search the area thoroughly enough." Wade frowned as he balled his hand into a tight fist after watching the news on the television inside of his officer while Theo was currently flipping through the pages in his spell book.

"What's your problem there, Wade? What's got you all mad all of a sudden?" Theo looked up from the spell book and stared at his human partner. He was too busy flipping through the pages of his spell book to even bother paying attention to the television.

"You know that symbol on the Mamodo spell books? They found that symbol from the ashes of a burnt spell book and showed it on the news for everyone to see." Wade replied.

"So what? It's not like the humans will know what that symbol even means." Theo shrugged his shoulders and then went back to flipping through the pages of his spell book.

"Think about it, Theo. Humans with spell books of their own will know exactly that a Mamodo battle took place here." Wade sighed. "This will most likely cause Mamodo from all over Japan and other countries to show up here from the wood works."

"Oh..." Theo paused and took the time to slowly process everything in his mind for a moment. Once everything had been processed clearly in his mind, he jumped up and gasped in shock once he realized the potential danger. "Oh no! The streets could possibly get over flooded with mamodo."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Wade nodded while folding his arms over his chest. "As if the current shockwaves occurring around Japan weren't enough. Now we need to worry about this potential crisis."

"Oh well, no worries then! We'll just have to double up on our patrol and continue to keep this city safe!" Theo smiled.

"...Right..." Wade nodded as he looked up and stared at the television. _"We might need a little more help with this situation depending on how dangerous things will get."_

* * *

Tokyo Japan; Town Square

* * *

"So there are still some mamodo left in Japan huh?" A short pink haired girl wearing a pink colored dress and black shoes stared fixedly at all of the television screens in the town square that showed the mamodo symbol on their spell books.

"And they seem to be in Akiruno Japan. That's actually not too far away from here, Blossom." An average height woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes said as she walked up from behind the small child while carrying a bright pink spell book in her hand. The woman was currently wearing a white shirt, black blouse, and brown shoes.

"Can we go and find the mamodo there, Kaguya? I'm really interested in fighting them!" Blossom jumped up and down in excitement while Kaguya turned her head away and took some time to think everything over.

"It could get very dangerous over there though Blossom. I mean the mamodo over there don't even seem to care for public safety since they battled in front of a high school." Kaguya stated.

"Awwww! But I wanna go to Akiruno Japan! I wanna go to Akiruno Japan! I wanna go to Akiruno Japan!" Blossom threw a temper tantrum and started stomping her feet on the ground while flailing her arms around.

Instantly feeling embarrassed by her mamodo's childish antics, Kaguya scooped Blossom into her arms and sprinted off into a random direction. "Okay! Okay! We'll head over to Akiruno Japan!"

"Yay! I knew that you would see things my way eventually!" Blossom giggled while wrapping her arms around her human partner.

* * *

Africa; the Sahara Desert

* * *

In the middle of the Sahara Desert, two people shrouded in cloaks were currently walking through the hard, hot sand and over the ridiculously large dunes. One of them had a male figure and he was currently carrying around an orange-red colored spell book while the other one had a female figure and followed behind him. These two continued to journey through the seemingly endless desert until they both stopped in their tracks once they looked ahead and spotted a rather large sand storm headed their way.

"Of course there would be a sandstorm brewing in our way." The female cloaked figured sighed while pulling her hood back, allowing her long orange-red colored hair to fall down to her back. She glared fiercely at the sandstorm with her piercing orange-red colored eyes.

"..." The male figure simply propped the glowing spell book open and prepared to read a spell whenever his female mamodo partner commanded him to do so. The female mamodo held her arm out in front of her human partner, signaling him not to read the spell, she instead wanted to deal with the sandstorm a different way.

"Let's not waste your heart energy on a sandstorm as weak as this, Neo. You're going to need all the strength you have left if you want to help me make it to Japan." The female mamodo grinned.

* * *

On a cruise ship in the middle of the Pacific Ocean

* * *

Near the front of the cruise ship currently sailing through the Pacific Ocean, a tall and scrawny mamodo with ebony colored hair and violet colored eyes was leaning on the railing of the ship. The mamodo was currently wearing a black colored jumpsuit and black boots. "So you're telling me that our next destination is Akiruno Japan?" The mamodo turned around to face his human partner.

"Yes Yomotsu." The human partner nodded while giving his mamodo partner a thumbs up. The human partner is a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also currently wearing a Hawaiian styled shirt, brown shorts, and black sandals."Apparently there was a supposed 'terrorist attack' on a high school over there."

"What does a supposed 'terrorist attack' have anything to do with us Kane?" Yomotsu rolled his eyes and turned around, continuing to stare out into the vast ocean ahead of him.

"They showed a picture of the ashes of a burnt spell book and they believe it to be a terrorist insignia." Yomotsu slowly turned back around to face Kane once again. "But of course, we alongside many other people know exactly what that symbol means."

"Mamodo..." Yomotsu mumbled quietly.

"No doubt Mamodo from all over will most likely starting migrating over to Japan..." Kane laughed for a moment and then stopped to speak again. "Hold on a second...a Mamodo migration...I like the sound of that."

"I do not think it would be wise for us to partake in this migration. We should continue on with our cruise and wait for all the fighting to start dying down so that only the strong will remain." Yomotsu said.

"Relax; we're not going to get ourselves caught up in constant battles like the other idiots will." Kane smirked as he turned his back to his mamodo partner. "But it certainly will be interesting to watch them fight each other though."

* * *

**A/N-Here you go readers and reviewers, another chapter to this story. Things will most likely start heating up now that Azrael and Elena have attracted the attention of more Mamodo. :D**


	10. Taken!

**Taken!**

* * *

After hearing about the Mamodo migration from Kira and Raita, Azrael and Elena took it upon themselves to use this window of opportunity to their advantage in order to get stronger. Well, more like Elena did, Azrael on the other hand was more focused on staying out of sight from the migrating mamodo by staying inside and working out like his bossy mamodo partner had instructed. Three weeks had passed since they were told of the mamodo migration, and strangely enough things had been pretty quiet around town. The fact that it was too quite worried Azrael more than it did Elena, she seemed to be quite bored about the current turn of events.

Ever since she learned her second spell against Loki back at the school, she had been quite eager to learn her third spell. Her training sessions with Kira and Raita haven't been going so well for her since her "sparring" matches against Raita had only escalated to full blown fights due to their rivalry. While the fights did excite her for some times, she needed some big that would help her and Azrael obtain the third spell before any of the other mamodo's revealed themselves.

Elena, who was currently bored out of her mind at the moment, looked over to her left to see Azrael lifting a pair of dumbbells in the corner of the room. Since school would be out for a few weeks to investigate the 'terrorist attack' that took place there, Azrael had all the time in the world to train and grow stronger for the future battles coming soon. Elena kept an eye on his weight training and was slightly impressed on how much dedication he was showing so far. But that still didn't help ease her boredom since she had nothing better to do besides flip pages in her spell book and watch her human partner train all day. Though she wouldn't dare say this out loud, she needed to go out and look for some friends to hang out with for awhile.

She remembered when she went to school for the first time that she had been offered friendship from the other school girls several times. But she never took the time to remember their number, faces, or even their names. An exhausting sigh escaped from the female mamodo's mouth before she got up from the bed and started heading for the door, needing to get some fresh air before she literally died from boredom.

"Going somewhere Elena?" Azrael set down his weights and prepared to follow after his mamodo.

"Out." Elena replied. "I'm going to go outside and do something interesting. It's been three weeks since our last battle and nothing has been happening around here."

Azrael was flummoxed by his mamodo's attitude. When he had first met her, she was all strict and wanted to avoid unnecessary confrontations with enemy mamodo. But now that she hadn't experienced a battle in a while, it seemed like she was begging for a fight to occur somewhere. "Shouldn't this be considered a good thing? No explosions, no buildings getting torn down, and no police are getting dispatched anywhere."

"I will admit that peace and quiet is good for awhile. But while we're here practically doing nothing, there are other mamodo battles taking place around the world." Elena crossed her arms.

"Practically doing nothing?" Azrael reached down and picked up the weights, showing them to his mamodo. "I've been lifting weights and working out for three whole weeks for you!" He stated angrily before he dropped the weights back onto the floor.

"Yes, yes, and you've been doing wonderfully for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading outside to get some fresh air." Elena spun around and opened the door in front of her. "Don't wait up." She prepared to leave the room until Azrael reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait up." A vein of anger and annoyance popped onto Elena's forehead. "I think I should come with you. You never know when a mamodo could strike, Elena."

"Fine then, hurry up and grab the spell book. Make sure you keep it safely hidden though okay?" Elena sighed before she started walking down stairs. Azrael complied with his mamodo's orders and grabbed the spell book from off the bed. He looked around for something to conceal it in, he saw a black backpack on the other side of the room and picked it up before he headed downstairs after his mamodo.

The pair said goodbye to Azrael's mother before they left the house and began with their leisurely walk throughout the town. They didn't have a particular place in mind at the moment. They were just planning on walking around the town until something interesting had crossed their path. As they walked down the sidewalk into the town, a large, bald muscular man had bumped into Azrael, knocking him over onto the ground. The bald man paid no mind and continued on with his way while Elena had helped Azrael back to his feet.

"Hey you big bald jerk! Watch where you're walking next time!" Elena yelled, causing the bald man to suddenly stop in his tracks.

Immediately sensing the dangerous aura emanating from the now furious bald man, Azrael grabbed hold of his mamodo's arm and attempted to run away. But Elena's feet remained planted onto the ground as she waited patiently for the bald man to come back towards them, which he eventually did, his large shadow loomed over the two.

The bald man slowly leaned forward and then stopped once he had reached Elena's eye level. The furious look on his face soon returned to neutral after a short stare down with the female mamodo. A small grin of impressiveness appeared on his face upon seeing how Elena had shown no expressions of fear. He glanced over to Azrael and his grin disappeared upon seeing him shaking like a leaf. He focused his attention back onto Elena and decided to test her out by flexing his over-sized muscles in an attempt to frighten her.

"What did you just say to me girly? Would you mind repeating that to me?" The bald man grinned.

"You heard me baldy! I told you to watch where you're walking next time!" Elena repeated without hesitation. "You knocked Azrael over and continued walking as if nothing had happened!"

"Because nothing did happen. He didn't make a complaint about me bumping into him, so he must have been cool with it." The bald man smirked as he looked back over to Azrael. "Isn't that right?"

Azrael opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Elena. "Don't try to intimidate him! You know good and well that he's frightened by you!" She stepped up and repeatedly poked the man in his chest.

"It would wise of you little girl to stop poking me in my chest." The bald man warned her. Though he wasn't affected the slightest by Elena's finger, he was getting annoyed on how a girl was standing up to man of his size and stature.

"First you need to learn start being more courteous to people! When you purposely bump into them, you need to apologize soon afterwards unless you want to wind up eating asphalt!" Elena barked.

"You've got some serious spunk there girl." The bald man stood up straight and offered to shake Elena's hand. "My name is Chrome Dome; I'm a recruiter for the Akiruno Taggers. I was ordered by our boss to scout the area for possible recruits."

"Akiruno Taggers?" Elena looked back to Azrael for an explanation.

"The Akiruno Taggers are a gang of delinquents that move around the city spraying graffiti on structures claiming them to be their territory. They've been all over the news for awhile now." Azrael explained.

"The Akiruno Taggers are going to one day rule this city little girl. And we'd be honored if someone like you would join us." Chrome Dome smiled as he patiently waited for Elena to accept his hand shake.

"Me? Join a gang of delinquents and vandals? Hold on, please give me a moment to think about this." Elena said with much sarcasm, intentionally wanting to anger the gang recruiter.

Chrome Dome immediately caught onto the sarcasm but chose to ignore it for now, still wanting to recruit Elena into joining his cause. "Sarcasm huh? I like that. You would make a fine addition to our gang."

"Listen, mister Chrome Dome was it?" Azrael nervously called out to him as he stepped in front of Elena. "We thank you for offering us such a kind invitation. But a life of vandalism just doesn't seem right to us."

"Step aside." Chrome Dome easily shoved Azrael out of the way with one quick motion of his hand. "I'm not trying to recruit a spineless wimp like you. I want her."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my partner like that again." A smile appeared on Azrael's face upon hearing those words leave Elena's mouth. "I'm the only one that gets to treat him like that." Just as fast as the smile came, it immediately disappeared.

"Listen here little girl, I'm giving you the chance of a life time to become something great here." Chrome Dome said.

Elena had already decided to refrain from associating herself with the gang recruiter any further. She turned around, helped Azrael back onto his feet, and then went on with her way.

Chrome Dome was obviously furious having been rejected by Elena and planned on getting some payback. He reached his arm out, grabbed Elena's hair, and started pulling her back towards him. This turned out to be a grave mistake on his part as Elena jumped into the air and repeatedly kicked the gang recruiter in the face at an alarming speed, causing him to release his hold on her as he collapsed to the ground.

"For a man of his size, he went down rather quickly. I guess the saying 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall' does come into play here." Elena muttered to herself before she looked around to the concerned faces of all the people that had watched the scene take place. "Is there some kind of problem here? Please speak up." The people surrounding the area immediately dispersed and went on with their own business.

"Elena, you went too far with that guy. One kick would have been sufficient." Azrael sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what he should do with the unconscious body lying on the ground before them.

"Of course it would have. But he grabbed my hair." Elena said defensively while stroking her long hair. "You should know that a woman's hair is precious to her."

Azrael could immediately tell that what Elena was saying was a bunch of bull crap. She didn't give a damn about her hair. She most likely just using that as an excuse to kick that man in the face. He didn't want to risk ending up like Chrome Dome so he just kept his mouth shut and went on his way with Elena soon following after him.

They continued on with their leisurely walk throughout the town without coming across any further interruptions. That is until Elena stopped in her tracks upon sensing that she was being watched by someone...or something. She looked around the area for anything out of the ordinary, but she couldn't pinpoint the location of the being watching them. She was getting frustrated; usually it would have taken her seconds to find out whoever was stalking her. Azrael was confused as to what Elena was doing and opened his mouth to speak until she held her finger up, signaling for him to keep his mouth shut while she continued to scan the area.

"Come on out! I know that you're here!" Elena directed her attention to the alleyway not too far behind them. After a few seconds of complete silence, a tall boy around the age of sixteen stepped out from the alleyway. He had short black hair and brown colored eyes. He is currently wearing a black torn and tattered t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Wow, nothing really gets past you now does it?" The boy nervously laughed as he walked towards Azrael and Elena with arms up defensively, showing that he was no threat to them.

"Stop where you are and tell us why you're following us." Elena ordered, something about the boy just didn't seem right with her. The boy had several bruises on his face and band-aids on his arms. The boy had definitely been in some kind of brawl recently.

"Calm down there little lady. I'm not here to cause any trouble. So please don't kick me in my face." The boy did as he was told and stopped where he was. "My name is Yoshino Nakamura."

"Don't remember asking you for your name." Elena's eyes narrowed as the uncanny feeling of being watched remained with her, making her feel even more frustrated since she couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Sorry." Yoshino apologized. "Anyway, I'm here as a recruiter for the-" He stopped in mid-sentence once Elena turned her back to him and started walking away.

"I'm not interested in joining whatever group or gang that you're recruiting for. If you don't want to end up like that Chrome Dome fellow, then I suggest that you leave us alone." Elena said.

After hearing Elena's answer, Yoshino's eyes scanned the area around him in complete and utter fear. He started sweating bullets and his heart began pounding at an irregular speed. He quickly rushed over in front of Azrael and Elena with his arms spread out, not wanting either of them to escape from him.

"Come on. At least give me a chance to explain myself. I'm not trying to recruit you in a delinquent gang like the Akiruno Taggers." Yoshino nervously laughed. "I'm trying to transform the both of you into Free Runners."

"Free Runners?" Elena once again looked to Azrael for answers.

"I've got nothing." Azrael shrugged his shoulders.

"Free running is like an acrobatic sport. You move from point a to point b as efficiently as possible with style like performing flips, gainers, spines, and vaults." Yoshino explained.

"Oh yeah...I remembering seeing a few videos of people doing things like that on the internet. They can easily scale over things like staircases and buildings by using the environment around them." Azrael nodded.

"As interesting as that sounds, we refuse to join useless things such as gangs. Now go away, you're bothering us." Elena ordered.

"Oh come on. Don't knock it until you try it." Yoshino refused to leave despite him currently shaking like a leaf, which Elena took notice off. "I saw the way you took down that Chrome Dome guy. It was simply amazing on how fast you took him down. I need someone like you in the gang."

"What possible use could you have for a fighter?" Azrael asked.

"Well you see...recently our gang has been getting into brawls against the Akiruno Taggers for territory. We've been running through their territory and they've been tagging our territory." Yoshino replied.

"So that explains why you look like that." Elena indicated to the bruises and band-aids.

"Yeah...we got our asses handed to us recently and I'm looking for anyone who knows how to kick some serious ass like you." Yoshino smiled.

"I thank you for the invitation, but like I said before, I refuse to join useless things such as gangs. Now step aside." Elena commanded.

Yoshino hung his head in disappointment and stepped aside, allowing Azrael and Elena to continue on with their way. He clenched his hand into a tight fist before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He rushed over behind Azrael and held the knife inches away from the frightened boy's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena fiercely scowled as she made sure not to make any sudden movements at the risk of losing her human partner's life.

"I-I'm sorry, I really don't like doing things like this. But I don't have any other choice in the matter. I need to save him before I lose him forever." Yoshino stammered as he quickly unzipped Azrael's backpack and pulled out their spell book.

"You're involved in this tournament as well huh?" Elena's eyes narrowed as she glared at Yoshino. She needed to access this situation with extreme caution, Azrael was being held hostage at knife point and now Yoshino had her spell book within his clutches.

"Now we're going to take a little stroll in this alleyway here and you're not going to follow after us. If you do, I'll slit your partner's throat and burn your spell book." Yoshino slowly started to back away from Elena and made his way down into the alleyway. Elena knew that Yoshino wasn't the killing type and slowly made her way into the alleyway as well.

"Yoshino. If you release Azrael and my spell book right now, we'll forget about everything and not call the police." Elena told him.

"I'm sorry; I got to do what I got to do. Now don't take another step closer or else I seriously will spill his blood all over the place." Yoshino gulped, his hand was rather unsteady.

"No you won't. You're nervous, your hand is unsteady, and you're obviously not the murdering type." Elena pointed out as she came closer to Yoshino.

"Damn it!" Yoshino pushed Azrael into Elena and used that moment's distraction to scale the fence behind him. His placed his index and middle fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. A loud screech echoed throughout the area before a large bird like creature swooped down and carried him off high into the air.

"W-What the hell was all that just now?" Azrael was going into hysterics after everything that had occurred in such a short amount of time. Though he was happy about being free, his main concern now was that their spell book had been stolen from them.

"That...that was the strange presence that I was feeling earlier." Elena dropped down onto her knees. "They have our spell book...I was so careless that they get away with our spell book..." She muttered to herself over and over again.

"Elena? Elena! Calm down, we'll find them and get our spell book back!" Azrael grabbed Elena by her shoulders and shook her a little.

"No...no we won't...they could burn it any second now. It's over...it's all over for me now..." Elena stood up and slowly walked away from the area. Azrael looked back to the direction Yoshino flew off to before he followed after his mamodo.

* * *

**A/N-Here you go readers and reviewers, another chapter to this story. I know I've been gone for quite a while but now I'm back to continue working on this story. Don't forget to read and enjoy this story and send in characters to make this story more entertaining for you. And don't forget to leave a review every now and then to tell me what you think. I promise that the review button will not bite you...hopefully. :D**


	11. I Need Your Help!

**I Need Your Help!**

* * *

After having their spell book stolen by Yoshino Nakamura and some bird like creature, Elena was aimlessly walking through the streets with stunned expression on her face. She was mentally blaming herself for everything that had happened leading up to their spell book being taken. If she hadn't been so careless, if she hadn't let her guard down, then probably none of this would have happened to them. Now that her spell book was within the clutches of an unknown enemy, she had practically given up on her life in the human world. She hated this feeling, she hated feeling that her life here was now in the hands of someone else other than her human partner.

"Elena! Elena!" Azrael caught up to his female mamodo and grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving any further. "What are you doing? That Yoshino guy flew off in the opposite direction! We have to go after them and get our spell book back!"

"There's no point." Elena broke free from Azrael's grasp and then continued on with her way down the road. The way she was hanging her head, the way she was dragging her feet, it had looked like she had given up on everything. All four mamodo fights she had been in would all have been for nothing if her book wound up getting burnt.

"There's no point?" Azrael was enraged upon hearing those words leave Elena's mouth. He couldn't believe that this once strong willed mamodo was now a depressed quitter due to the fact that her spell book was gone. He expected himself to be acting like this, not her. Seeing her like this made him angry at her rather than himself since he believed that he was the one responsible for the theft of the spell book. But at least he wanted to try to get it back unlike Elena. "What do you mean there's no point? You're still here in the human world aren't you? This means that they haven't burnt your book yet! We can still find them and fight!"

"How do you plan on fighting them, Azrael? We don't have a spell book! We won't be able to stand a chance against them!" Elena stated.

"So what if we don't have a spell book? We defeated Ezekiel and Odd without the use of our spell book! What makes this situation any different from back then?" Azrael asked.

"We had forgotten the spell book at home! This time the spell book has been stolen and could wind up getting burnt any moment now!" Elena yelled. "Besides, there's no way we'll be able to find them anyway. They're probably miles away in some secluded area."

"You can sense when other mamodo's are around right? We'll just walk around in the area they flew off to and then maybe you'll be able to sense them again!" Azrael placed his hands on Elena's shoulders and then shook her.

"That will take forever. We'll never find them before they decide to burn the spell book." Elena stepped back away from Azrael. "I want to thank you for sticking with me for this long. You've been an excellent partner, Azrael." She forced a smile on her face, making Azrael even more furious.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! This isn't the end of anything Elena! We are going to find them, get the spell book back, and then we are going to kick their asses for choosing to mess with the wrong team!" Azrael smiled wholeheartedly in an attempt to get his mamodo to truly smile, which of course did not work. The only way a smile would return to Elena's face would be to have retrieved the spell book back from the thieves. It was of course easier said then done since Elena didn't have the will to go on.

"Stop being stupid. We're never going to find them. We're never going to get the book back. And I'll never be able to keep my promise to my best friend before I get sent back to the Mamodo World." Elena looked down to the ground. The moment she looked up to say something else; Azrael had slapped her hard across the face, shocking her instantly.

"Enough Elena! I know you're despressed about the spell book being stolen, but you need to stop act like this!" Azrael yelled. "I need you to revert back to your normal self and help me find your spell book before it's too late!"

Elena remained still for a moment and then she placed her hand on the cheek that had been slapped by Azrael. Something snapped inside of Elena's mind the moment she realized she had been slapped. The next thing she knew, she had tackled Azrael onto the ground and began to violently pound him in the face repeatedly, screaming on the top of her lungs for him not to touch her and for him to go away. This continued for about a minute or two until she had finally come back to her senses. She slowly looked down in horror to see that Azrael's face was completely bruised and covered in blood. She began to wheeze heavily in complete panic before she muttered that she was sorry and suddenly ran off, leaving Azrael to lie completely unconscious on the pavement.

About four hours had passed and Azrael found himself waking up inside of a dark room unknown to him. He reached his arm out and started groping around the room for any source of light that he could find. Before he could find any source of light, it suddenly turned on, causing him to shield his eyes until they could grow accustomed to it.

"Good to see that you're finally awake. I thought that you were never going to wake up." Azrael's ear twitched, he remembered this voice. He knew that he heard it somewhere before but just couldn't put his name on it yet. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light, he opened them wide enough to see that the person talking to him was none of than the man that had stolen his spell book, Yoshino Nakamura. Acting solely on instinct, Azrael shot out from the bed and pinned Yoshino against a nearby wall.

"You son of a bitch! Why are you here? Where's my spell book? Where's Elena!" Azrael yelled as he pulled his fist back, preparing to strike the thief in his face at any moment.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Give me a chance to explain here!" Yoshino pleaded as he held his hands up in a defensive manner. Before he could open his mouth again to speak, Azrael's fist collided against his face.

"What's there to explain? You held me a knife point and stole my spell book!" Azrael reminded him before he punched him again. "I swear to god that if you burnt the spell book, I am going to-" He was cut off once he felt a sharp pain pass through his head. He released his hold on Yoshino and cringed in pain while backing away slowly.

"You need to relax man. I found you lying unconscious in the street four hours ago all beat up." Yoshino explained while rubbing his bloody nose which was probably either broken or fractured. "Did you get jumped by those Akiruno Taggers?"

"No...Elena...she suddenly got angry at me and beat the living daylights out of me." Azrael replied.

"I know the feeling." Yoshino sat down on a nearby crate. "All of the bruises and scars on my body came from a single mamodo."

"That's right; you're involved in this tournament." Azrael glared at Yoshino. "Where's my spell book?"

"Listen...I'm sorry about everything that I did to you a few hours ago. But you need to understand that I had no choice in the matter." Yoshino frowned. "You see, my mamodo partner, Bartolomeo, was kidnapped by the Akiruno Taggers and is now being held hostage."

"You expect me to believe that? I saw you get carried away by your bird like mamodo creature earlier." Azrael stated.

"That wasn't my mamodo. That mamodo is the one that gave me all of these scars." Yoshino told him. "The leader of the Akiruno Taggers, Tatsu, he's a spell book keeper. One day during one of our usually brawls, he used his mamodo to defeat my entire gang in a matter of seconds."

"Why didn't you just use your mamodo and fight back?" Azrael asked, he couldn't believe that he was actually listening to this story.

"I didn't think they had a mamodo on their side. I left him at home that day." Yoshino sighed. "But once he came to check on me, they easily captured him and held him hostage. They're using his spell book as leverage for me to do their bidding." He clenched his hands into tight fists in pure frustration; he hated feeling useless at times like these.

"So they want you to go around stealing other people's spell books?" Azrael crossed his arms.

"Exactly. They said they would let Bart go if I brought them a spell book. But now I see that they're going to continue to make me do this until they have no further use of me." Yoshino averted his gaze from Azrael.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Akiruno Japan, Abandoned Warehouse, Three Hours Ago_

* * *

_"There, I brought you the spell book. Now release Bartolomeo just like you promised me that you would." Yoshino tossed the yellow colored spell book on the ground in front of him and stared off into the darkness to the far other side of the abandoned warehouse._

_"There weren't any complications with the procedure now was there?" A masculine voice asked as the bird like creature walked up from behind Yoshino and placed her one of her white colored wings on his shoulder._

_"No complications at all. He managed to steal his first spell book in a short amount of time. Though the team didn't look so tough to begin with." The bird like creature replied, a impish grin etched onto her face._

_"Excellent work, Ocypete. I knew that I could trust you to keep watch over him to keep him in line." The masculine voice chuckled. Ocypete is a harpy like mamodo. As a harpy, she has large white feathers instead of arms, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She has an average build, but due to her long legs she is taller than average mamodo. She has long wavy black hair and amber colored eyes. She is currently wearing a black tank top and black jean pants._

_"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Yoshino yelled. "I brought you a spell book like you asked! Now release Bartolomeo and my crew and then leave us alone!"_

_"I don't like the tone of your voice, Yoshino." The masculine voice said and then Ocypete drove her knee deep into an unsuspecting Yoshino's stomach, forcing him to drop down onto the ground in a coughing fit._

_"If you value the lives of those important to you, I would suggest showing more respect to Tatsu." Ocypete placed her talons on top of Yoshino's head to hold him down._

_"Yes, it would be wise for you to start being more respectful." Tatsu stepped out from the shadows and stared down at the yellow spell book in front of Yoshino. He is a tall man with a lean build, black spiky hair, and onyx colored eyes. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather vest over it, black leather pants, and black combat boots. He also carries around several spray cans strapped to his belt._

_"I don't see how you expect me to respect you when you cheated in our brawl!" Yoshino growled._

_"Cheated? I don't see how I cheated since there are no rules in brawls." Tatsu walked over to Yoshino and picked up the yellow spell book. "Besides, if I had known that you had a mamodo as well, I would have used Ocypete here to take you all out ages ago."_

_"Whatever...just hand over Bartolomeo and the rest of my gang like you promised!" Yoshino commanded._

_"Hmmm...not just yet." Tatsu turned his back to Yoshino. "I want you to do something else for me. I want you to find the team you stole this from and bring them here."_

_"What? How do you expect me to do that? I have no idea who they are or where they are!" Yoshino objected to the idea. "They'll probably try to kill me if they see me again!"_

_"That's not really any of my concern. If you truly care for the lives of your crew and your mamodo, then I'm sure that you'll find a way to bring them here." Tatsu turned around and reveled in the moment once he saw the angered look in Yoshino's eyes. He knelt down in front of him and poked his forehead playfully. "Hey now, don't look at me like that. I'm doing this all for you. I'm trying to help you gather yourself a team of people that will help me gather up all the spell books within this city."_

_"But you said you would release Bartolomeo and my crew after I brought you one spell book! Attempting to gather all of the other spell books in this city could take months!" Yoshino stated._

_"I don't care." Tatsu stood up to his feet and then kicked Yoshino in his face. He then walked back into the far back of the room where he was once again concealed in the shadows. "Bring the human and the mamodo to me within five hours or else you can say goodbye to the only family that you have left."_

_"Make sure that you take your time, human. I personally want to take more time torturing your friends and mamodo a little while longer, okay?" Ocypete chuckled menacingly before she released her hold on Yoshino. Yoshino quickly stood to his feet and rushed out of the warehouse in a desperate attempt to find Azrael and Elena again._

* * *

"So that's why you did all of this? Someone else is forcing you to go around stealing spell books from other mamodo teams in this city?" Azrael asked as he watched Yoshino pace back in forth.

"Exactly. And if I know Tatsu at all, he won't stop until he believes that he has every single spell book in this city." Yoshino stopped pacing and faced Azrael. "I have no idea how many spell books are in this city, but I don't plan on finding out like this. I know that Tatsu will never release Bartolomeo and my gang if I continue to work for him like this."

"So what do you plan on doing then?" Azrael crossed his arms.

"I'm not as foolish as to believe that I can rescue my friends all by myself." Yoshino got down on his hands and knees in front of Azrael and bowed his head before him. "I know I don't deserve to ask for your assistance, but I'm running out of options here. Please, come with me to the warehouse and help me rescue everyone."

Azrael immediately opened his mouth to turn down Yoshino's desperate plea for assistance. After everything Yoshino had down, after everything he had put him through, there was no way he was going to risk his life helping him out. But then something inside of him made him change his mind. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the sudden urge to help Yoshino despite the circumstances.

"I know what I did was wrong...but what would you do if you were in my situation? The only reason I have friends now is all because of Bartolomeo. If disappears from this world now...I...I don't know what I'll do..." Tears began to stream down the saddened Yoshino's face.

He took a deep breath and then let out a heavy sigh. "Alright then, I'll help you rescue your friends."

"Really?" Yoshino lifted up his head, a joyful expression plastered onto his face. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll definitely owe you my life if we actually succeed."

"What are our chances of actually succeeding with this suicide mission? Neither of us have our mamodo's around to help us get the spell books back. And he probably has them well guarded." Azrael stated.

"Hmph, it's because that he has them well guarded that getting our spell books back will be a breeze." A small twinkle came into Yoshino's eye, an idea had just come to him.

"What are you talking about?" Azrael sweat dropped.

"Here's the plan here...Tatsu wants me to bring you and your mamodo to the warehouse. We're going to head there together, but you're going to enter the warehouse alone while I head around the back to where that bastard is holding everyone captive to free them. While I'm doing that, I need you to distract him and his mamodo until I can free everyone and get our spell books back." Yoshino said.

"Yeah, that might sound easy in your head. But how the hell do you expect me to distract a gang member and his mamodo?" Azrael asked.

"I don't know. Tap dance...sing a song...do something." Yoshino shrugged his shoulders and thought for a second before he snapped his fingers once something came to him again. "Tatsu loves to boast and talk about how great he is. Just get him to talk about himself and that will most likely give me enough time to free everyone and grab the spell books before he even knows what hit him."

"I guess that sounds good and all. But what are you going to do when a battle breaks out? You know it's unavoidable this time right? He defeated you and your entire gang once before." Azrael reminded him.

"I know that he did. But this time I'm going to be prepared for whatever he'll try to throw at me. I didn't have Bartolomeo with me when he had his mamodo." Yoshino stated. "Bartolomeo and I can handle anyone that dares challenge us." He said confidently as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"You have some confidence, I'll give you that." Azrael sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd feel safer if I called Kira and Raita for back up since Elena ran off somewhere."

"You know more mamodo's out there? Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go get them." Yoshino smiled with glee.

"We won't be able to make it to them and get to the warehouse within the one hour time limit. We'll just have to pray to god that we survive this situation by ourselves." Azrael sighed.

"Once I get my hands on my spell book, everything will be alright. Now come on, we need get moving over to the warehouse." Yoshino led Azrael out from the room and then out from the apartment building.

_"Elena, I don't know where you are or what you're doing right now. But I'm going to get our spell book back and we're going to continue to be a team...whether you like it or not." Azrael thought._

* * *

**A/N-Here you go readers and reviewers, another chapter to this story. Next chapter will be an action packed chapter featuring a mamodo battle of course, so look forward to that. Don't forget to leave a review every now and then to tell me what you think. And I want to wish all of you a happy 4th of July! Until next time! :D**


End file.
